


Zodiaco

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: ¡Cierra los ojos, pide un deseo, y confía en que el designio de los astros guíe tu destino!Para Eren Jaeger, todo aquel desastre en su vida comenzó con una horrible predicción astrológica en el día de su cumpleaños, dándole el peor obsequio de su vida.Para Levi, todas sus desgracias empezaron en el momento que le obligaron a trabajar con un mocoso idiota en un proyecto que no deseaba, ¡y todo porque otros creen en los astros y estos dicen que su unión es inevitable!¿Qué es lo que predecirá el zodiaco sobre el futuro de ambos?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 22
Kudos: 16





	1. (ARIES) DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**(ARIES)**

**DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

****

**_Porque Marte es el dios de la guerra._ **

Tras mirar con verdadero rencor —y pena— su vieja motocicleta estropeada, Eren maldijo una vez más su eterna mala suerte y se preguntó por qué demonios acabó haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia que Armin le hizo aquella mañana.

Antes de salir de casa, su rubio amigo le había insistido hasta el hartazgo sobre el hecho de que el horóscopo de ese día auguraba una suerte nefasta y poco favorable para los aries como él, por lo cual debería irse con cuidado si deseaba tener una jornada más o menos pasable. Por supuesto, Eren se había reído de aquellas tonterías y le aseguró a este que nada malo podría ocurrirle, ¿quién creía en esas idioteces en primer lugar? No obstante, en ese momento, mientras acariciaba con cariño la desgastada carrocería negra de su moto, tuvo que reconocer que Armin tenía razón al advertirle que los hados no estaban de su lado, ni siquiera porque ese mismo día fuese su cumpleaños.

Intentando ahogar lo mejor posible su rabia y aminorar su subida de temperamento, pensó en todas las posibilidades que en ese momento tenía. Eran pasadas las nueve, por lo que ya iba tarde para la reunión de trabajo que tenía programada para aquel día —¡La primera reunión de su primer proyecto en su primer trabajo!—, y aunque llamase al idiota de Jean para pedirle que le echase una mano con la motocicleta, no creía que su amigo alcanzara a repararla a tiempo para intentar salvar, en lo posible, la situación.

Oh, Dios… Aunque le doliese aceptarlo, Eren sabía que su mejor opción sería sacrificar parte de su orgullo y lloriquear por ayuda a su padre, cuya consulta médica estaba bastante cerca. Si tenía suerte, quizá su atraso no fuese tan catastrófico y el regaño por parte de Erwin Smith —su jefe y uno de los dueños de la pequeña compañía de diseño gráfico para la que trabajaba— sería menor; si era que este no lo despedía apenas una semana después de haberlo contratado, claro.

Luego de armarse de valor y decidirse a llamar a su padre —que lo regañó por su irresponsabilidad durante los cinco largos minutos que duró la conversación—, esperó pacientemente recostado contra su moto a que este llegara, enviándole un mensaje tras otro a Historia para que esta avisara a su jefe sobre el percance que acababa de ocurrirle. Por supuesto, la muy traidora ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos a pesar de estar conectada, de seguro demasiado entretenida mensajeándose con Ymir, su novia, como para pensar que él estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Una vez su padre llegó, entre ambos dejaron aparcada la motocicleta en un sitio seguro, y tras hacerle prometer a este que llamaría a alguien para que se hiciese cargo de ella, y no para llevarla al depósito de chatarra precisamente, Eren se montó en el coche y aceptó con valentía la reprimenda de su progenitor, sabiendo en el fondo que se la merecía.

Demonios, se dijo mientras observaba las transitadas calles de Shiganshina desfilar frente a sus ojos, en verdad su suerte para ese día no hacía más que empeorar a cada segundo que pasaba. Como odiaba a Armin por siempre tener la razón, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que su rubio amigo tan solo soltaría un resignado «te lo dije» cuando él volviera a casa y le contara todas las desgracias de ese día.

Aquel estaba lejos de ser un feliz cumpleaños.

——o——

Una vez llegó a la oficina de la compañía Smith & Ackerman, Historia Reiss, la rubia y diminuta chica que fungía como secretaria de sus jefes —y la amiga más traidora del mundo— sonrió de forma radiante al verlo entrar, haciendo que parte de la desazón de su corazón se mitigara a causa de una llamita de esperanza, la misma que se extinguió en cuanto esta abrió la boca y soltó su condena:

—¡Eren, al fin llegas! El señor Smith no ha parado de preguntar por ti, toooda la mañana. Creo que va a matarte; yo al menos lo haría después de todo lo que los has hecho esperar. Ya voy por la tercera ronda de cafés, ¿sabes? —señaló su amiga con una absurda alegría que contrastaba por completo con su brutal amenaza—. Además, el señor Ackerman hoy está de muuuy malhumor, peor del habitual. De seguro pedirá que te despidan. Ya de por si cree que eres un irresponsable y acabas de confirmárselo.

Sintiendo que el estómago se le estrujaba a causa del terror al pensar en aquel despiadado hombre, le preguntó a esta con auténtico espanto:

—¿Y no les dijiste que había tenido un problema en el trayecto hacia acá? ¡Si te envié como mil mensajes, Historia!

Los enormes ojos aguamarina de esta se abrieron con asombro, pareciendo un gatito atormentado.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! —bufó él, tomando de manos de esta el fólder que le correspondía para la reunión—. Si me despiden, mi cesantía pesará sobre tu consciencia y tu corazón. ¡Vas a tener que ayudar a mantenerme hasta que consiga un empleo nuevo!

Levantándose de su escritorio con expresión de arrepentida tristeza —o de terror ante la posibilidad de tener que prestarle dinero— esta lo abrazó.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Eren, de verdad; pero Ymir…! Oh, por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Aunque no parezca tan bueno de momento…

Agradeciéndole a esta con un par de palmaditas en la cabeza —a pesar de no merecérselo, en su opinión—, él inspiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones, llamando a la puerta mientras intentaba captar lo que decían algunos de los murmullos que eran audibles al colarse entre las paredes.

El seco «pase» pronunciado por la profunda voz de su jefe, Erwin, lo hizo estremecer de miedo, pero Eren adoptó su mejor expresión de circunstancia e hizo su entrada intentando mantener lo que quedaba de su seguridad y orgullo, saludando a todo el mundo con educación.

Tal y como había supuesto que ocurriría, todos los presentes en aquella espartana y funcional sala se volvieron a verlo en cuanto llegó. Hannes, que era el encargado de Recursos Humanos, pareció tan aliviado al verlo que él no pudo más que sentirse un poco culpable por poner al hombre mayor en esa complicada situación, sobre todo porque había sido este quien lo recomendó a la compañía. Por su parte, Rico Brzenska, la jefa del departamento de Publicidad, despedía un enfado glacial que ni siquiera las gafas que ocultaban parcialmente sus ojos grises lograron disimular, lo que a Eren le quitó la respiración durante unos momentos. Erwin, sin embargo, se mantuvo tan calmado e imperturbable como de costumbre, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café e indicándole con un ligero gesto de su mano el único puesto vacío que quedaba en la redondeada mesa de juntas.

—Buenos días, Eren, me alegra que al final hayas podido unirte a nosotros. Estábamos esperando por ti para poder continuar con la reunión. Puedes tomar asiento.

Si las palabras tuviesen el poder de herir a muerte, Eren estaba seguro que después de aquel sutil, pero efectivo, regaño por parte del alto y rubio hombre, él debería estar agonizando; no obstante, se tragó la vergüenza lo mejor que pudo y sonrió a todos los presentes al tiempo que se sentaba para comenzar a preparar su exposición, una sonrisa que murió en sus labios en cuanto vio quien se hallaba sentado enfrente suyo y la condescendiente expresión de total desprecio con la que lo contemplaba: Levi Ackerman, el mejor amigo de Erwin y su socio en la empresa, y quien además, según Hannes, había sido quien más se opuso a que él ingresara a trabajar allí.

Sí, se dijo ahogando sus imaginarias lágrimas, definitivamente aquel día ni siquiera debería haberse levantado de la cama. ¡Maldito horóscopo!

—Bueno, Eren, mientras esperábamos por tu llegada, hemos estado analizando en profundidad el proyecto que has presentado y creemos que está muy bien realizado a pesar de que es tu primera propuesta formal. Aun así, cuenta con pequeños fallos, por lo que necesitará de algunos ajustes antes de poder presentarlo a nuestro cliente —señaló su jefe hojeando el fólder frente a él. Eren tragó con algo de dificultad, pero asintió obediente—. Debido a ello, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que trabajes directamente con Levi durante un tiempo. Él tiene mucha más experiencia que tú en este tipo de proyectos y podrá guiarte. Estoy seguro de que ambos se llevarán muy bien y aprenderás mucho bajo su supervisión.

En cuanto su verde mirada colisionó con aquellos afilados ojos grises llenos de desprecio, Eren tuvo plena certeza de tres cosas. La primera de ellas era que, si algo no deseaba Levi Ackerman, eso era trabajar con él, porque con total seguridad lo consideraba un caso perdido de estupidez. La segunda, fue de que ambos no se llevarían bien ni en sueños, ¡si ya de entrada sus ojos hablaban de muerte lenta y dolor extremos! Sin embargo, su tercera certeza fue la convicción de que este lo haría porque así lo ordenaba Erwin, pero al mismo tiempo se encargaría de convertir aquel trabajo en un infierno del que él jamás en su vida se olvidara.

Demonios, estaba perdido, pensó Eren sintiéndose temblar como un cervatillo frente a los ojos del cruel cazador. Aquel día, definitivamente, la suerte no estaba para nada de su lado.

Maldito, maldito fuese su cumpleaños. ¡Qué le diesen a los astros y sus predicciones!

——o——

Cuando la reunión por fin acabó y todos pudieron retirarse, Eren, sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado de su presentación, volvió a respirar tranquilo y se preparó con valentía para el regaño de su jefe; no obstante, antes de que Erwin pudiese abrir la boca para comenzar con este, recibió una llamada y, tras despedirse con un sutil cabeceo de ellos, salió de la sala de reuniones sin apenas prestarle atención.

Aliviado a más no poder, reunió con rapidez sus cosas, desesperado por escapar a la oficina que compartía con otros dos chicos de la compañía y esconderse allí hasta que ese nefasto día acabase; no obstante, antes de que pudiese abandonar la sala, el desconcertante peso de una mirada sobre él lo hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose frente a frente con Levi, quien, a pesar de ser bastante más bajo, le hizo sentir profundamente intimidado; un efecto al que Eren ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero que seguía sin ser así en absoluto. Aquel hombre tan pálido y tan frío, tan perfectamente pulcro con su liso cabello negro bien peinado y sus trajes impecables, lo hacía sentir siempre en falta, demasiado consciente de sí mismo y sus carencias. Totalmente insuficiente en su vestimenta informal de vaqueros y camisetas, y su largo cabello castaño desastrado.

—Oi, mocoso, mañana quiero que llegues a las ocho en punto, y sin retraso alguno. Tengo mucho trabajo que atender y no puedo estar perdiendo todo mi tiempo contigo, por mucho que Erwin me haya exigido que fuese tu niñera —soltó este con evidente animadversión hacia su persona—. Una sola oportunidad, Jaeger. Si vuelves a cagarla y te quedas dormido, estás fuera del proyecto.

—¡No necesito una niñera! ¡Y no me quedé dormido! —explotó Eren enfadado, no solo por aquella cruel calumnia, sino que también por ser considerado un «mocoso» cuando ya tenía veintitrés años, exactamente recién cumplidos—. Si llegué tarde a la reunión, fue tan solo porque mi motocicleta… se estropeó.

Nada más dejar salir aquellas palabras de su boca, él comprendió lo absurda que sonaba esa excusa, por muy verdadera que fuese; algo que corroboró al ver la mirada de frío desprecio que mostró el otro hombre al oírlo.

—Tch, condenado crío. ¿Me estás diciendo que nos has tenido esperándote más de una hora por una jodida motocicleta?

A pesar de sentir sus mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza y la rabia, Eren asintió.

—Es una buena motocicleta, pero ya tiene sus años y está un poquito cansada, por lo que a veces se niega a cooperar. ¿A caso no tiene usted también sus días malos, señor?

Llenándose de horror al comprender que prácticamente acababa de llamar «viejo» a uno de sus jefes sin proponérselo, se preparó para comenzar a disculparse y pedir una nueva oportunidad; sin embargo, Levi solo rodó los ojos con exasperación y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya estás advertido, Jaeger: solo una oportunidad más. Si me vuelves a dejar esperando, sea por el motivo que sea, yo mismo me encargaré de que Erwin patee tu culo fuera de la compañía, ¿me has entendido? —le dijo este entre dientes apretados y una mirada mortal que lo hizo estremecer. Él asintió sumiso; sin embargo, antes de dar media vuelta para dejarlo solo con su bochorno y enfado, aquel hombre masculló con total altanería—: Joder, es por esto que detesto trabajar con _mocosos_.

Sintiendo que su sangre se calentaba aún más a causa del malintencionado comentario del otro —a pesar de comprender que la puya estaba bien merecida por su desliz anterior—, él finalmente acabó por perder la cabeza y tiró todo su sentido común a la mierda, dispuesto a enfrentar a este aunque luego se arrepintiera.

Sujetando el brazo de Levi sin considerar las consecuencias, Eren lo obligó a volverse en su dirección, decidido a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez entre los dos y hacerle comprender que no era el «mocoso» que tanto le reclamaba ser; un reclamo que a su parecer ni siquiera venía al caso —y mucho menos era válido— al salir de labios de una persona que aparentaba tener muchos menos años de los que en verdad tenía. No obstante, debido a la suerte del demonio que al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en obsequiarle ese día, el móvil que el otro sostenía en ese momento escapó de sus palidísimas manos, estrellándose de canto contra el suelo y desarmándose casi por completo.

Si desde el primer momento que se conocieron Eren había temido el malhumor de Levi Ackerman, porque este era explosivo y malhablado cuando la frustración lo golpeaba, aun así, él nunca imaginó lo mucho que podría aterrarle su enfado. La gris mirada que este le dedicó presagiaba tormenta, y sus finos labios estaban tan apretados debido al enorme disgusto, que apenas eran una descolorida línea en su atractivo rostro.

—Yo… yo… lo lamento mucho, señor Ackerman. No era mi intención. Lo compensaré, ¡se lo juro! —se apresuró a disculparse, arrodillándose a toda prisa para recoger los destrozos del aparato, el cual lucía tristemente desmembrado en el piso. Levantando su verde mirada hacia el otro, le preguntó con cierto tono dubitativo—: ¿Tal vez pueda… repararse?

—Jaeger —fue todo lo que Levi dijo, pero su tono, cargado de furia nada disimulada, le dejó muy claro a Eren que ya estaba más que muerto. Aquello era la guerra, y al parecer él se encontraba en el bando perdedor.

Sí, definitivamente aquél era el peor cumpleaños en la historia de los cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, muchas gracias para todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia haya sido de su agrado y que por lo menos quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene.  
> Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tessa, ¡un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad! Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> En esta oportunidad, vuelvo a arriesgarme con una historia de capítulos cortitos, un poco más extensa que una viñeta pero que de todos modos será limitada a mil quinientas palabras por entrega. Al mismo tiempo, tal y como hace referencia su título, cada capítulo será referente a un signo del zodiaco y alguna de sus características, por lo que serán doce entregas publicadas los días treinta de cada mes.  
> Este primer capítulo ha correspondido a Aries y su temperamento un poco belicoso, que muchas veces hace que la sangre se suba a la cabeza y cause desastres, algo que pienso se ajusta mucho a Eren, así como su perseverancia, y por eso mismo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Eren! Este es mi regalo para ti y solo espero que Isayama se digne a darte un final justo, sea el que sea.  
> Por otro lado, esta pequeña historia es al mismo tiempo un obsequio para mí, ya que comparto día de nacimiento con este temperamental chico, así que decidí escribir esta tontería y darme en el gusto. Por eso, para todos los aries como yo y Eren, que ya han cumplido o están por cumplir añitos, ¡muchas felicidades! Espero que, a pesar de lo difícil que está todo, sus deseos para este nuevo año se cumplan, y que lo ocurrido sirva para hacernos más sabios, más pacientes y más fuertes.  
> Y con eso ya sería todo. Realmente espero que les gustará el primer capítulo de esta historia un poco extraña y que esperen por su continuación, dedicada ya a todos los tauros.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia, mis mejores deseos y mucha salud para todos ustedes. Hasta el siguiente mes.
> 
> Tessa.


	2. (TAURO) TRÁGAME TIERRA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**(TAURO)**

**TRÁGAME TIERRA**

****

**_Con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra._ **

Suspirando pesadamente tras leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir de parte de Historia, en el cual esta le recordaba que dentro de dos días sería el cumpleaños de su amigo Connie y debía apuntarse con su cooperación para la fiesta sorpresa que le harían, Eren solo pudo pensar en lo muy cansado que se hallaba para ir a ninguna parte. Aquel larguísimo mes de trabajando junto a Levi había sido como la muerte, succionándole las energías como una despiadada sanguijuela hasta dejarlo hecho un ser inservible que solo ansiaba llegar a casa para vegetar.

Ya fuera porque este en verdad lo detestaba, o porque quizás aún estaba bastante cabreado por lo sucedido con su móvil, su jefe le había hecho trabajar incontables horas extras durante esas últimas semanas. Aun así, Eren no se quejaba del todo a pesar de que en ocasiones sí lo había deseado con toda la desesperación de su corazón. Sí algo debía reconocerle a Levi Ackerman, era que este trabajaba bien, mejor que bien de hecho; tanto que él había aprendido muchísimo durante aquellos días esclavizado bajo su yugo del terror.

Era increíble como una persona tan pequeña pudiese ser tan cruel y dar tanto miedo, pensó Eren mientras tecleaba con presteza sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora. Si tan solo Levi fuese alguien de trato más fácil…

El inesperado y sordo golpe sobre su escritorio lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo casi caer de la silla debido al susto. Levantando sus ojos verdes lentamente, muy lentamente, Eren se encontró con la fría mirada plateada de su jefe, quien lo observaba como si él fuese la peor escoria del mundo, o, más probablemente, un germen. Tras todo aquel mes de obligada cercanía había llegado a conocerlo un poco mejor, descubriendo así que Levi le tenía un odio irracional a los gérmenes, casi como si estos fuesen los responsables de todas las desgracias del mundo. Eren realmente sentía pena por estos, porque sabía lo que era estar en esa misma situación sin merecerlo en absoluto.

Esbozando su mejor sonrisa de buen chico al tiempo que intentaba no morir intimidado por esa mirada de hielo, le preguntó a su jefe:

—¿Necesita algo de mí, señor Ackerman?

—Jaeger —masculló este, pronunciando su apellido con ira apenas controlada, lo que hizo que su estómago se contrajese a causa del espanto y amenazara con vomitar todo lo ingerido ese día, una idea muy mala y que sería como un suicidio si con ello acababa estropeando los impecables y carísimos zapatos de su jefe—, redacta esto nuevamente. Es una completa mierda.

Con un gesto de su afilada barbilla, Levi le señaló el informe que ahora descansaba sobre el escritorio. Al comprender de cual se trataba, Eren contuvo el aliento y se sintió morir.

—Pero, señor Ackerman… son más de doscientas páginas.

—Para hoy —replicó Levi con rotundidad y sin piedad alguna—. Hay partes por completo inentendibles, mocoso, ¿cómo demonios pudiste presentarnos algo así? Tenía la mínima esperanza de que al menos algo de lo que te he enseñado durante todo este puto mes hubiese entrado en esa dura cabeza que tienes, pero al parecer no ha sido así.

—No creo que esté tan mal —masculló él por lo bajo, retador, logrando de inmediato que la iracunda mirada de su jefe se afilara todavía más.

—Oh, ¿intentas decirme que estoy equivocado, mocoso? ¿Qué me estoy inventando todo esto para joderte la vida? Si no encuentras nada mal en ese informe, entonces te pediré disculpas enfrente de todos; pero si lo haces, prepárate a no dormir en absoluto todo el siguiente mes.

Eren, rumiando su rabia por aquel injusto regaño, vio al otro marchar, sin lograr convencerse de que aquel hombre fuera tan irracional. Por muy desastroso que su informe estuviera, por lo menos Levi debería haberle señalado con exactitud qué era lo que estaba mal para que así él pudiese arreglarlo. Pero no, ese hombre siempre hacía las cosas de la manera más malvada posible para desgraciar su vida. Encontrar lo que a este no le había gustado sería como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

Maldita fuera su suerte y maldito fuera Levi y su carácter de los mil demonios. Algún día, se prometió Eren, este se las pagaría.

Ahogando su furia, abrió el informe de mala gana y comenzó a leer, o por lo menos lo intentó. Nada más pasar las primeras hojas, notó con espanto creciente como todo comenzaba a parecer ininteligible. ¡Eran solo caracteres!

Entrando en pánico, Eren abrió en la computadora el archivo que tenía de este y comprobó, con auténtico terror, que estaba tan mal como el documento impreso. Por algún error absurdo de su parte, aquel maldito informe se había reconfigurado en lenguaje extraterrestre…

¡Dios, sus jefes solo habían recibido un desastre de su parte! Con razón Levi estaba tan indignado.

Poniéndose nuevamente a trabajar a toda velocidad para solucionar aquel estropicio, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragase y lo escupiera muy, muy lejos de allí.

——o——

—Despídelo o lo asesinaré.

Cerrando de un portazo la puerta del despacho de Erwin, Levi se sentó frente a su amigo y lo miró retador. Este, acodando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos con aire de padre paciente y condescendiente ante su hijo díscolo, tan solo le dedicó una mirada paciente y una benevolente sonrisa que crispó todavía más sus nervios.

—Tan solo dale un poco más de tiempo, Levi; el muchacho es algo inmaduro todavía, pero es listo y trabaja bien, por eso lo contraté.

—¡Trabaja bien, mi culo! El mocoso pasa con la puta cabeza en las nubes todo el maldito día. Parlotea como una cotorra, Erwin. ¡Conozco a toda su familia sin siquiera haberlos visto ni una vez! Sé donde estudió, conozco sus calificaciones de la escuela y la universidad, puedo enumerarte todas las cosas que le gusta hacer en sus días libres, ¡hasta sé cuántas mascotas ha tenido en su vida y puedo nombrártelas! ¡Sé más de la vida de Eren Jaeger que de la de mi propio tío, joder! —Pasándose desesperado una mano por el cabello, fulminó al otro con la mirada—. Despídelo, o antes de que acabe el día tendré sangre manchando mis manos. Te lo juro.

Por un instante, al ver como las cejas de Erwin se fruncían ligeramente, Levi tuvo la esperanza de que aceptara su petición y lo librara del condenado mocoso de una buena vez; sin embargo, cuando este negó con un gesto y dejó escapar un pesaroso suspiro, supo que estaba perdido.

—Anoche Hange revisó tus cartas, Levi. Me ha dicho que el pronóstico de este mes no es bueno para ti, nada bueno. Estos días predomina Tauro, así que serás bastante desafortunado ya que eres Capricornio —le dijo Erwin con una voz seria y profunda que auguraba mil desgracias—; pero, según ella, Eren es Aries, por lo que tu combinación con él traerá cosas provechosas para ambos. Creo que de momento es mejor que sigan trabajando juntos. Ya sabes, por seguridad.

Sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír, Levi dejó escapar una carcajada que hasta a él le resultó terrorífica.

—¿Me estás diciendo que dejarás mi «seguridad» en las manos de un mocoso que apenas es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo solo por las predicciones astrológicas de la demente de tu mujer? —Su amigo asintió solemne—. ¡Joder, Erwin! ¡¿Es que has perdido la puta cabeza?!

—Hange nunca falla —respondió este con absoluta convicción, como si aquello zanjase todo y no necesitara de mayores explicaciones.

Aquella absurda respuesta fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su muy limitada paciencia, por lo que replicó a su amigo sin ninguna piedad:

—El amor te fundió el cerebro, cabrón, totalmente. Antes de que acabe esta semana, conseguiré que el mocoso renuncie sí o sí.

—Buena suerte con ello entonces, Levi —le dijo Erwin con una sonrisa de velada superioridad que lo hizo enfurecer aún más—. Te recuerdo que Eren es alguien bastante terco.

—Pero yo lo soy aún más, y no lo quiero aquí.

Una mirada llena de conmiseración fue todo lo que él recibió por parte del otro, pero eso no le importó; o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que lo oyó decir:

—Gruñe y engáñate a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, amigo mío; al final ambos sabemos que en el fondo Eren te gusta. El chico es inteligente y despierto, tan solo necesita que alguien lo guíe correctamente y le enseñe a poner los pies en la tierra. No creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para ello.

—Lo que ese mocoso necesita son unas cuantas patadas en el culo que lo manden a volar bien lejos —le espetó con rencor en respuesta.

Enseñándole a su amigo el dedo medio a modo de despedida, Levi salió de la oficina de este y pegó un portazo que hizo que todos los trabajadores presentes lo miraran espantados, dirigiéndose luego a su propio despacho, aun ardiendo de rabia.

No iba a ser él quien bajara de su nube a ese condenado mocoso idiota, se prometió, ya tenía más que suficiente con sus propios problemas. Por mucho que Erwin pensara que tenerlos trabajando juntos era algo beneficioso, Levi no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el rol de niñera que este deseaba asignarle. Detestaba a los críos.

Aunque tuviese que volver el mundo del revés, se prometió que conseguiría que Eren se largase de allí más temprano que tarde.

¿Un resguardo para su seguridad? ¡Sí, claro! Como si la mala suerte existiera.

——o——

Una vez terminó de releer por tercera vez su trabajo, Eren, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo por su logro, se dio unas cuantas palmaditas mentales a modo de felicitación y sonrió feliz. Llevaba todo el día trabajando como un esclavo en aquel maldito informe, por lo que se encontraba más decidido que nunca a que Levi reconociera que había hecho un buen trabajo aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida. Aun así, realmente esperaba no tener que llegar a esos extremos; veintitrés años eran en verdad una vida muy corta y todavía había un sinfín de cosas que deseaba hacer.

Justo en el momento en que estaba punto de adjuntar el documento para enviarlo a sus superiores, oyó una serie de ligeros pasos a su espalda. Al volverse para ver de quien se trataba, sintió que el corazón se le detenía, casi a punto de sufrir un infarto al encontrar tan cerca suyo el atractivo rostro de su jefe.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿hasta qué hora planeas tenerme esperando? Ya es condenadamente tarde.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —preguntó Eren con apenas un hilillo de voz y los nervios vivos haciendo una fiesta dentro de su estómago—. ¿Por qué no se ha ido todavía a casa?

—Tch, ¿no te dije acaso que necesitaba esto para hoy? Mañana debo reunirme con nuestro cliente y quiere ver el avance de tu trabajo, el muy cabrón —le dijo este con voz afilada y cansina, pero ya sin todo el enfado que destilaba aquella mañana—. Si ya has acabado de arreglarlo, déjame verlo.

Poniéndose en pie a toda prisa, él le cedió la silla de su escritorio con amabilidad, pero el otro no la ocupó y solo se inclinó lo justo para poder leer la pantalla a una distancia segura. Probablemente por los gérmenes, se recordó Eren.

Unos quince minutos después, mientras Levi pasaba una página tras otra en silenciosa lectura, él sintió que los ojos le pesaban hasta lo imposible y sus músculos se volvían blandos. A duras penas Eren ahogó un bostezo que delataba lo muy cansado que se encontraba tras ese larguísimo día, restregando con fuerza sus ojos e intentando así despabilarse lo suficiente para no acabar siendo nuevamente regañado; sin embargo, al sentir como algo resbalaba de uno de estos y caía al suelo, maldijo por lo bajo y se agachó de inmediato.

—Mmm… nada mal. Cuando decides trabajar y no perder el tiempo en tonterías, eres en verdad ingenioso, Jaeger. Haré algunas cuantas correcciones en casa y… ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora? —le preguntó Levi con el ceño fruncido al encontrarlo de rodillas en el piso.

—Se me cayó una lentilla —gimoteó él con desesperación, intentando que el desenfoque le permitiera encontrarla mientras tanteaba.

—¿Y cuánto ves sin ella?

—Poco —reconoció Eren—. Usted solo es algo así como una pequeña mancha. —Oyendo como este contenía la respiración ante sus palabras, de inmediato se corrigió, horrorizado—: ¡No! ¡Una gran mancha! ¡Una mancha muy grande, señor Ackerman!

Ante su desesperado intento de disculpa Levi solo bufó y le pegó una dolorosa colleja que lo hizo gemir, de seguro no creyéndolo en absoluto.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿no tienes anteojos acaso?

—¡Sí, los tengo! Aunque… están en casa. —El gruñido de su jefe al oír su respuesta hizo que los nervios de Eren enloquecieran aún más—. ¡Pero no se preocupe por favor, esto me ocurre siempre!

—Muévete. Ya lo hago yo —le ordenó Levi al tiempo que sus pálidas manos aparecían en su irregular campo de visión.

Aterrado ante los posibles horribles escenarios de los que podría acabar siendo víctima si aquel otro hombre decidía castigarlo para hacerle pagar por aquella tontería —ya que el piso seguramente estaría lleno de peligrosos gérmenes que Levi detestaría—, él se apresuró a intentar convencerlo de que no era necesario que lo ayudase:

—Por favor no se preocupe por mí, señor Ackerman, ¡puedo hacerlo yo solo, de verdad! Ya le he dicho que esto me ha ocurrido antes y… ¡la encontré! ¡La encontré! —gritó Eren eufórico, levantándose de un salto para enseñársela y sintiendo como su cabeza chocaba con algo durísimo que lo hizo soltar un gemido. Un gemido que se prolongó incluso cuando su boca se cerró, haciéndole comprender en ese instante que este no era suyo.

—¡JAEGER! —rugió Levi, pero en esa oportunidad su apellido sonó distorsionado y acuoso, algo que Eren entendió al ver, más o menos, como la sangre chorreaba sin pausa alguna de la nariz de su jefe.

—¡Señor Ackerman! —exclamó, intentando contener el sangrado con la manga de su camiseta, algo que el otro rechazó con un gesto seco, optando por su propio inmaculado pañuelo; de seguro por los gérmenes.

Una vez más los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pero Eren no halló en estos frío desprecio como ya estaba acostumbrado, sino ira pura y ardiente, y quizá, tan solo quizás, un poquito de resignación.

Y mientras sacaba su móvil para marcar a Erwin y rogarle por ayuda —y no solo para Levi, sino que también para que su cabeza siguiera permaneciendo sobre su cuello al día siguiente— ya no solo deseó que la tierra se lo tragase y lo escupiera muy lejos de allí, sino que imploró porque esta lo masticara hasta hacerlo tan pequeñito que aquel nuevo desastre dejara de importar.

¿Por qué su relación con Levi tenía que ser siempre tan, tan difícil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Lo siguiente, es dedicar este capítulo a todos quienes han cumplido añitos durante esta última semana o cumplirán por estos días, y, por lo tanto, son nativos de Tauro; pero, especialmente, me gustaría dedicarlo a dos personas.  
> La primera de ellas es @IsitaJaeger04, quien ha cumplido años el día de ayer, así que muchas felicidades para ella. Espero lo pasases muy bien a pesar de todas las difíciles circunstancias.  
> La segunda, es mi querida @ReinadeTormentas, quien ha cumplido el 23 de este mes. Muchas gracias amiga por ser siempre la tormenta que me mueve y el cálido día tras esta. Muchas felicidades por un añito más, y gracias por compartirlo conmigo.  
> Y con esto, ya solo me queda esperar que el capítulo les gustara en su infinita locura. Esta vez el tema central juega un poco en torno al elemento que representa a los taurinos: tierra, y el cual siempre he pensado que los representa bastante bien, porque si algo tienen las personas nacidas bajo este signo, es los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, siendo mucho más precavidos y constantes que otros signos; algo que admirar a mi parecer.  
> Como ya comenté, esta historia es solo algo cortito y, espero, divertido, con Eren siendo el rey de la mala suerte y Levi convertido en su víctima, jaja. Ya veremos cómo resulta para el siguiente mes y si hay algún avance en su relación, aunque dependerá de si Eren no mata a Levi antes. Un mes puede ser muy, muy largo, jaja.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para que el capítulo de La Joya de la Corona salga de aquí al domingo. Lamentablemente (para mí), este resultó muy largo, lo que hace que las correcciones siempre se compliquen mucho más. Luego de eso, tocaría la actualización de In Focus para la próxima semana.  
> Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos en estos tiempos complejos. Hasta el siguiente mes, dedicado a todos los géminis.
> 
> Tessa.


	3. (GÉMINIS) A DOS CARAS

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**(GÉMINIS)**

**A DOS CARAS**

****

**_A dos caras puedo quererte._ **

**_Una lo hace con alegría, y la otra, también,_ **

**_pero lo niega._ **

Decidido a que aquel día nada, absolutamente nada lo pillaría desprevenido, Eren leyó nuevamente la predicción del horóscopo en su móvil y tanteó el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje, asegurándose de que su salvavidas estuviese allí.

Al ser Géminis quien regía aquel mes, los astros presagiaban que si un ariano como él contaba con algún elemento de color verde ese día, contrarrestaría toda la mala fortuna que pudiese llegar a tener; por ese motivo, y en vista de la enorme responsabilidad con la que cargaba esa jornada, acababa de sacrificar, con todo el dolor de su alma, el cactus enano que Armin estaba cuidando y que había sido un obsequio de Annie, la novia de este, el cual ahora descansaba lánguido y moribundo en su bolsillo, perfectamente cubierto con un montón de servilletas para evitar pincharse.

Aun así, y convencido de que aquello era por una buena causa, Eren echó a un lado el remordimiento que lo embargaba y se prometió comprar otro cactus para su amigo en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad; sin embargo, al recordar que el principal problema de ese día sería Levi, con su pésima suerte al ser el último puesto de la lista, se preguntó cómo debería abordar ese asunto si quería evitar que ambos lo lamentaran más tarde.

—Oye, Eren, ¿sabes que le ocurrió a mi cactus? —preguntó Armin, asomando su rubia cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Sus azules ojos parecían realmente confundidos—. Lo saqué a tomar el sol al balcón hace una hora, pero ha desaparecido y solo queda la maceta vacía.

—A lo mejor… ¿se lo comió un pájaro? —sugirió él, fingiendo inocencia; pero nada más meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y notar allí el pequeño bulto, un ramalazo de culpa asesina lo recorrió.

—¿Un pájaro? —preguntó el otro con incredulidad—. ¿Qué tipo de ave va a…? —Guardando silencio y mirándolo con expresión analítica, su amigo le exigió—: Dime ahora mismo que has hecho con mi cactus, Eren.

—Nada —se apresuró a defenderse, pero Armin suspiró con enfado.

—Tus orejas arden, es obvio que estás mintiendo. Dime que hiciste con él, Eren.

Sintiéndose el peor planticida de la historia, él obedientemente sacó la triste plantita que ahora yacía en su mano sin esperanza alguna. Al verlo, su amigo ahogó un gemido.

—Annie me matará.

—Puedes decirle que fue culpa mía —ofreció Eren a modo de consuelo.

—¡Claro que voy a decirle que es culpa tuya! ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente valiente para cargar con lo que le ha ocurrido a su obsequio? ¡Yo terminaría igual que esa planta! Ella incluso le acababa de poner un nombre. Dios, Eren… pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sintiéndose profundamente apenado, él volvió a dejarse caer sentado en su cama y confesó:

—Verás, Armin, hoy Levi tendrá una importante reunión con uno de los dueños de la editorial para la que he lanzado mi proyecto de ilustración y me ha permitido que lo acompañe, por _primera vez_. Yo solo quería que las cosas fuesen bien para nosotros, pero… mi horóscopo para hoy asegura que necesito de algo verde para contrarrestar mi mala suerte, y lo único suficientemente pequeño que pude encontrar fue tu cactus.

La expresión de su amigo se convirtió en una de total desconcierto.

—¿Y desde cuando tú crees en el horóscopo? Cada vez que te hablaba de ello me decías que eran tonterías.

—Oh, eso es desde que conocí a Hange, la esposa de Erwin. Ella está muy informada al respecto y me dijo que era buena idea estar siempre preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

—Ya veo —murmuró Armin—. Sin embargo, te aconsejaría que buscaras otra cosa de camino a la reunión, Eren. Temo que acabes teniendo más de algún accidente con eso —le dijo este, señalando el cactus, cuyas pequeñas púas lucían todavía el brillo malicioso de las agujas, como si amenazaran con cobrar venganza incluso después de la muerte.

—Quizá tengas razón —reconoció él con algo de desánimo. Al recordar el otro de sus problemas, preguntó esperanzadamente a su amigo—. Armin, ¿no tendrás algo rosa que puedas dejarme por unas cuantas horas?

——o——

Sintiéndose inmensamente ingenioso por su idea, Eren golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Levi y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando este lo invitó a pasar. Su jefe, junto al que llevaba trabajando los últimos dos meses como un esclavo, apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador cuando él lo saludó, pero asintió con un gesto seco haciéndole saber que lo había oído.

—Toma esas carpetas de allí, Jaeger, y guárdalas en mi maletín. En cuanto acabe con esto nos vamos —le dijo tecleando furiosamente.

Obediente como pocas veces era, Eren guardó todo lo que este le pidió. Al encontrar el móvil de Levi cargándose en la mesilla auxiliar como era costumbre, él disimuladamente se acercó para hacerse con el aparato y poner en marcha su plan.

No obstante, su mala suerte quiso que en antes de poder volver a dejarlo en su lugar, oyera la grave voz de su jefe a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo ahora con mi móvil, mocoso?

Intentando parecer inocente, Eren sonrió beatíficamente.

—Le quito el polvo, señor Ackerman.

Tomando el aparato de sus manos, este lo miró con detenimiento, arqueando sus delgadas cejas hasta lo imposible al ver la pegatina que él acababa de pegar en la parte posterior de la negra carcasa.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda…?! ¡Jaeger, explícate! —le ordenó Levi, viendo con expresión de repulsión a la brillante y tierna gatita rosa llena de flores, también rosas, que ahora lucía allí.

—¡Yo tengo una igual! —se apresuró a decirle, sacando su propio móvil para enseñárselo—. Pero en verde.

—¿Y el ir a juego contigo debería tranquilizarme? —le preguntó su jefe con incredulidad—. ¡Quítalo ahora mismo!

Eren negó.

—No puedo, señor. Es realmente necesario, créame. Sobre todo para usted.

La incredulidad en los ojos de Levi dio paso a un frío aire de matanza.

—Explícate —volvió a repetir, y en esa ocasión él obedeció sin rechistar.

—Verá, al revisar su horóscopo esta mañana, me di cuenta de algo realmente terrible, y es que los capricornio como usted, serán quienes contarán con la peor suerte este día. Horrible. Le podrían ocurrir mil desgracias —auguró con voz tétrica—; pero si lleva algo rosa con usted, va a contrarrestarlo.

Tras mirarlo unos segundos, unos largos y silenciosos segundos, Levi finalmente le dijo:

—Hange es quien te ha metido toda esa mierda en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Eren se sonrojó violentamente al ser descubierto.

—Bueno… puede que un poquito. El día que lo llevamos al hospital, ya sabe, por lo de su accidente —le recordó él, señalando su propia nariz—, tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con ella mientras esperábamos a que lo atendieran. Ahora nos mensajeamos cada día. Hange siempre me pide que le recuerde que coma bien y a sus horas. Insiste en que usted es un descuidado de lo peor; lo que es verdad, si me permite decírselo.

—Lo que me faltaba —gruñó Levi en respuesta, pero aun así agarró el móvil y se lo echó al bolsillo del pantalón—. Una vez acabe esta jodida reunión, olvídate de la maldita pegatina, Jaeger. Tú mismo serás el responsable de sacarla y volver a dejar mi móvil como nuevo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Eren sonriendo, contento de haber ganado aquella pequeña batalla.

A pesar de lo determinado que siempre parecía Levi de mostrar su lado más duro, él sabía que tras toda aquella fachada, su jefe era alguien mucho más amable y considerado de lo que aparentaba, casi como si tuviese dos caras. Solo era cosa de darle una oportunidad y aprender a conocerlo un poco mejor, algo a lo que él estaba más que dispuesto.

——o——

Aunque en un comienzo Levi no tenía intención alguna de llevar a Eren a esa jodida reunión, al final su maldita conciencia acabó ganando la partida y se convenció a sí mismo de que era una buena idea el hacerlo, tanto porque el condenado mocoso había trabajado muy duro durante el último mes, como también porque Farlan insistía, cada vez que hablaban, en que quería conocerlo. El muy bastardo estaba convencido de que cualquiera capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta frecuencia como Eren lo hacía, merecía un premio.

Deseoso por dar a aquella reunión un aire más informal y relajado, Farlan había insistido en que se juntasen en su cafetería favorita, la cual se encontraba agradablemente vacía y silenciosa a esa hora de la mañana cuando Eren y él llegaron.

Tras escoger una mesa apartada de ojos curiosos, miró al chico muy serio y le advirtió:

—No te confíes de Farlan por ningún motivo, mocoso. Puede que se muestre afable y simpático, pero si no te pones duro al negociar con él, acabará comiéndote antes de que te des cuenta. Es un bastardo astuto.

Los enormes ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego su ceño se frunció un poco.

—¿Usted y el señor Church son cercanos?

—Algo así —respondió Levi revisando la selección de tés que ofrecía el local.

—¿Cercanos como amigos cercanos? ¿Familia? ¿Pareja? —volvió a inquirir este.

—Cercanos como lo que a ti no te importa, Eren. Solo concéntrate en la propuesta que vinimos a hacer y ya.

Nada más acabar de pedir sus órdenes, Farlan, tan rubio y sonriente como siempre, cruzó la puerta de la cafetería y lo saludó con un gesto.

—¡Vaya, viejo amigo, tan puntual como de costumbre! —exclamó este revolviéndole el cabello con una mano, la que él apartó de un solo golpe. Volviendo sus celestes ojos hacia Eren, quien lo miraba con cierto recelo, sonrió—. ¿Así que tú eres el misterioso Eren Jaeger?

—Sí, lo soy —respondió el mocoso, tendiendo una mano a Farlan—. Un gusto, señor Church.

—Solo llámame Farlan, el señor es innecesario. Realmente me alegra que este gruñón haya decidido traerte, Eren. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el mocoso sorprendido.

—¡Claro! No muchos pueden jactarse de seguir vivos tras haberle roto el móvil y provocado una hemorragia nasal severa al gran Levi Ackerman —le dijo Farlan riendo, a lo que él le lazó una mirada asesina advirtiéndole que cerrara su maldita boca, pero logrando el efecto contrario en este—. Y bien, Eren, ¿quieres saber más sobre Levi?

——o——

Dos horas después, tras cuatro tazas de té y un dolor de cabeza inminente para él, ambos finalmente pudieron librarse de Farlan.

El bastardo de su amigo, había gastado casi la mitad de su tiempo contando anécdotas vergonzosas sobre la juventud de ambos, las cuales el mocoso oyó atentamente lleno de curiosidad. La otra mitad, sin embargo, resultó bastante más productiva, ya que Eren era casi tan hábil como Farlan a la hora de negociar, por lo que el trabajo de ilustración que estaban haciendo para la sección de libros infantiles seguía en pie.

Aliviado, Levi se relajó al saber que todo había resultado bien; sin embargo, una vez aparcaron el coche en el estacionamiento de la oficina, notó que el buen humor del chico parecía haberse esfumado, siendo remplazado por las dramáticas cejas de Eren fruncidas y un gesto de reproche en los labios.

—Oi, ¿y ahora qué demonios te ocurre? ¿No deberías estar contento? Al parecer esa mierda de amuletos funcionó, ¿no?

El mocoso asintió.

—Ustedes dos realmente son muy amigos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi, sin entender ni mierda de lo que a este le ocurría.

—Que usted y Farlan realmente son muy amigos. Suele sonreír mucho cuando está con él.

Levi se quedó pasmado.

—¿Y a que viene eso, mocoso?

—No, nada —masculló Eren, enfurruñado—. Es solo que pensaba que cada vez que está conmigo, usted solo luce enojado todo el tiempo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír hasta hoy.

—¿Eh? —volvió a preguntar él, confundido—. ¿Estas molesto porque quieres que sonría estando contigo?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No. O bueno, no lo sé. Me lo pensaré y luego le respondo —le dijo Eren como si aquello solucionase todo—. Me adelantaré entonces —se apresuró a decirle, sin embargo su huida triunfal se vio interrumpida cuando intentó soltar la traba del cinturón de seguridad, pero no pudo—. Oh, creo que estoy atascado.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, porque con Eren todo parecía ser siempre caos y mala suerte, Levi soltó su propio cinturón y se inclinó hacia este para ayudarlo. Al ver que el problema era que parte de la tela de la chaqueta del traje se había pillado, comenzó a luchar para soltarla mientras maldecía.

—Joder, ¿por qué nunca miras lo que haces, Jaeger? —masculló fastidiado—. Si fueras tan solo un poco más cuidadoso… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué demonios tienes ahí?! —preguntó indignado al sentir una horrible cantidad de pinchazos en sus dedos.

—Oh —murmuró nuevamente el chico, haciendo que él levantase el rostro para mirarle—. Llevo un cactus enano.

—¿Un cactus enano? ¿Por qué llevas un puto cactus en el bolsillo?

—Es una larga historia, créame. Venga, déjeme ver —le dijo Eren tomando su mano para llevársela al rostro y examinarla. Al sentir un nuevo pinchazo donde este acababa de pasar el dedo, Levi dio un respingo a causa del dolor.

—Oi, mocoso, ten más cuidado.

—Es lo que intento, pero con tan poca luz no logro ver bien. Será mejor que lo tratemos en la oficina. Oh —volvió a decir este por tercera vez con voz sorprendida, haciendo que él se tensara con alarma.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Que acabo de darme cuenta de que sus manos son realmente bonitas.

Atragantándose con su propia saliva debido a la sorpresa de aquella confesión, Levi comenzó a toser desesperadamente, ante lo que el chico se apresuró a palmearle la espalda, solícito.

—¿Qué demonios contigo, Jaeger? —le preguntó, sintiendo su rostro encenderse a causa de aquella estupidez; no obstante, al percibir el peso de una mirada sobre él, Levi se encontró con que Hange los observaba atentamente a través del cristal del coche tras Eren.

Esta, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y una enloquecida mirada tras las gafas al ver que ambos estaban enredados en aquella postura que cualquiera podría malinterpretar, levantó ambos pulgares en gesto de aprobación, de seguro imaginando en su mente retorcida que entre el mocoso y él pasaba algo.

Mierda. Estaba jodido. Antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir la boca para explicarse, seguramente todos en la oficina estarían hablando de su supuesto romance con Eren.

—Oh, demonios, ¿por qué todo es mala suerte contigo, mocoso? —preguntó a este, quitando su mano de la suya y dando un último tirón al maldito cinturón, soltándolo finalmente.

Con aquella condenada sonrisa que siempre presagiaba problemas, y olvidando todo el malhumor anterior como el maldito bipolar a dos caras que era, el chico dijo muy contento:

—Bueno, ¿quién sabe?

Pero lo que Levi sí sabía, era que al haber aceptado aquel trabajo, acabó firmando su sentencia de muerte. Eren Jaeger iba a acabar con él, definitivamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Igualmente, en esta oportunidad el capítulo de este mes está especialmente dedicado a Kaimi-chan, que cumple añitos por estas fechas, así como a todos los géminis, quienes por lo general suelen ser unas personas extraordinarias y muy divertidas a la hora de socializar con el resto, pero que muchas veces acaban por volvernos un poco locos debido a sus repentinos cambios de humor que nadie, aparte de ellos mismo, comprende. Espero que todos hayan pasado o pasen un feliz día. Muchas felicidades para este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer.  
> Por lo demás, aviso que este capítulo ha resultado exactamente mil palabras más largo que los anteriores. Mi idea al comenzar a escribir esta historia, era hacer cada capítulo una viñeta de mil palabras, sin embargo acabó alargándose a mil quinientas ya en su primera entrega. No obstante, al llegar a esta, me di cuenta que para poder acabarlo en doce capítulos como deseo, necesitaré de un poco más de espacio, así que desde este punto en adelante, todo rondará las dos mil quinientas palabras. En todo caso, también me estoy pensando seriamente si arreglo un poco los dos capítulos anteriores para que estos igual queden en ese mismo conteo, pero no estoy del todo segura. Si alguien tiene alguna opinión al respecto sobre lo que preferiría, es bien recibida.  
> Y bueno, solo espero que el capítulo les hubiese gustado, que les resultara divertido en todo su absurdo, y que se pueda ir apreciando ya que la relación de Eren y Levi va mejorando, poquito a poco. El próximo capítulo será dedicado a los Cáncer, los más románticos en mi opinión de todo el horóscopo, así que, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor estos dos reciben un empujoncito y acaban por cerrar parte de su brecha.  
> Aviso también, para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, que la siguiente actualización es para mañana domingo con In Focus. Todo rápido y eficiente esta semana, ¿ven? Jaja.  
> Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes en estos tiempos difíciles.
> 
> Tessa.


	4. (CÁNCER) DE LA TIERRA A LA LUNA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**(CÁNCER)**

**DE LA TIERRA A LA LUNA**

****

**_¿Me llevas a la luna?_ **

Durante aquel largo mes, Levi había sentido infinidad de veces terribles deseos de asesinar.

Iban desde asesinatos simples, como agregar cianuro en el café de alguien y esperar a que este la palmara, hasta crímenes horriblemente elaborados, con mutilaciones incluidas; siempre dependiendo de su humor, claro, y lo que estuviera leyendo en ese momento. Llevaba todo un mes volcado en la novela negra, intentando de ese modo palear el espantoso aire de amor que se respiraba en la oficina, y el cual parecía tenerlos a Eren y a él como sus protagonistas.

Desde que la bocazas de Hange soltó la noticia sobre el «tórrido» romance secreto que el mocoso y él mantenían, según ella, su vida laboral se había convertido en un jodido infierno. No solo nadie le creyó cuando intentó desmentir aquellos sinsentidos, sino que además ahora todos mostraban diversas reacciones a su supuesta relación amorosa.

Erwin, por ejemplo, los observaba con ojillos tiernos cada vez que los encontraba trabajando juntos, casi como un padre emocionado porque su amada hija solterona finalmente halló un buen prospecto de marido. Levi había insistido hasta el hartazgo para hacerle comprender que el mocoso no le gustaba, ni mucho menos lo había seducido, pero el muy cabrón tan solo prefirió seguir creyéndole a Hange, como si aquella loca hablase algo más que no fueran ridiculeces.

Por otro lado, Hannes, quien era amigo de los padres de Eren, había intentado mostrarse más ecuánime al respecto; aun así, él había detectado como este los seguía con la mirada cada vez que pedía al chico que lo acompañase a algún sitio o se encerraban en la oficina a trabajar, casi como si tuviera el sagrado deber de velar por este en nombre de sus progenitores.

No obstante, quien más dolores de cabeza había causado a Levi, era Rico Brzenska. Desde que su secreto «salió a la luz», esta lo miraba con un desprecio total. No era que antes su relación hubiese sido excelente, pero se respetaban a nivel laboral; ahora en cambio, la mujer lo trataba como si él fuese el peor depredador sexual de la historia, mientras que Eren, joven e inocente, se había convertido en la pobre víctima bajo su yugo de poder.

Sí, claro, como si el maldito mocoso fuese tan obediente.

Por ese motivo, nada más ver entrar a la razón de sus problemas con una sonrisa radiante y el castaño cabello hecho un desastre, Levi agarró el pisapapeles de su escritorio y la amenazó con él.

—¡Largo de aquí, cuatro ojos de mierda! Si no sacas tu culo apestoso de mi oficina en tres segundos, juro que dejaré viudo a tu marido.

Sin hacer caso a su amenaza, esta se acercó al escritorio y le echó los brazos al cuello, aferrándose a él como si fuese una piraña hambrienta.

—¡Enano, deja de ser tan cascarrabias! —soltó entusiasmada—. Pensé que el amor te habría suavizado ese carácter amargo.

—¿Y quién mierda está enamorado? —soltó él, intentando despegársela. Al sentir el espantoso tufo procedente de esta, contuvo la respiración antes de acabar vomitando—. ¡Por todos los demonios, Hange! ¡¿A qué hueles ahora?! ¡¿Hace cuantos días no te bañas, joder?!

Dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, que lo hizo estremecer del asco, está finalmente se apartó.

—Me bañé ayer —señaló muy contenta, como si aquello fuese todo un logro—, pero llevo trabajando desde hace unos días en algo nuevo y el olor de algunos ingredientes es muy fuerte.

Al pensar en las pobres almas que compraban la medicina natural de Hange, Levi sintió verdadero terror.

—Joder, cuatro ojos, vas a matar a alguien un día de estos.

—¡Claro que no! Sé perfectamente lo que hago. Soy química, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo que eres es un puto peligro para la sociedad, pero nadie ha tenido el sentido común de encerrarte —contraatacó él—. Y por cierto, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

—Traje la comida a Erwin, pero también preparé para ti, así que no te pongas celosito, enano —le dijo, estirando una mano y apretando su mejilla, ante lo que Levi le dio un manotazo para que se apartara—. Sin embargo, también vine por otro motivo.

La forma en que dijo aquello, como si fuese algo de vital importancia, hizo que su corazón se encogiera del miedo. Cada vez que Hange era tan seria con algo, siempre, siempre la cagaba.

—Por favor, vete antes de que desee matarte. Llevo casi un mes sin dormir bien —imploró a esta con lo último que quedaba de su buen corazón.

Su amiga, por supuesto, hizo caso omiso de su ruego y solo sonrió.

—Tú nunca duermes bien, Levi; demasiado estrés y falta de sexo. Por eso decidí ayudarte.

Él tembló de terror.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo como voluntaria?

La carcajada de Hange fue tan estridente que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué querría estar contigo si tengo a Erwin? Y eso sin contar que soy una mujer fiel y tú no cumples ni mis estándares mínimos, enano —aclaró con una sonrisa—. Además, a ti ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres.

—Entonces, ¿qué idea de mierda es la que tienes en mente? —Nada más preguntarle, esta tendió un sobre blanco hacia él; un sobre tan común, sencillo y aburrido, que Levi tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo que intentó devolvérselo—. No lo quiero, gracias.

—Los obsequios no se rechazan —insistió Hange, volviendo a poner el sobre en su mano—. Junio ya acaba, por lo que ahora predomina Cáncer.

—¿Y qué desgracias me traerá eso, según tú? —preguntó a su amiga con sospecha.

La sonrisa de Hange fue enorme.

—¡Ninguna! Tendrás unos días muy agradables, Levi. ¡El amor está en el aire para ti! Por eso te doy este obsequio.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó él con más miedo todavía.

—Que poco imaginativo eres, enano, ¿qué más va a ser? ¡Por supuesto que son pases de una noche para un motel!

Sintiéndose enrojecer de ira y vergüenza, Levi dejó caer el sobre, como si este quemara.

—¡Hange! —gruñó, pero la muy idiota rompió a reír nuevamente.

—¡Dios, que cara has puesto! Los ojos han estado a punto de salírsete; pero tranquilo, solo son un par de entradas libres para el cine, así que no te emociones mucho.

—¡¿Quién mierda se estaba emocionando?! ¡¿Y por qué debería querer entradas para el puto cine?!

—Para ir con Eren, por supuesto. Apuesto que aún no han tenido una cita como corresponde. Pobre chico.

—Hange, ¿qué debo hacer para convencerte de que entre nosotros dos no hay nada? Le saco quince años, joder. Quince putos años. Cuando yo estaba acabando la escuela, él ni siquiera sabía limpiarse solo el culo.

—Esas son cosas sin importancia cuando hay amor en una pareja, Levi. Míranos a Erwin y a mí. Nadie creía que seríamos felices, y llevamos juntos doce años.

—Yo aún no me lo creo —masculló él, pero solo suspiró y volvió a tomar el maldito sobre, resignado—. Dudo que las vaya utilizar, pero gracias, supongo.

Una nueva sonrisa cargada de malicia asomó a los labios de su amiga.

—Oh, lo harás, enano. Créeme.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque me lo han dicho las estrellas.

Viéndola salir de la estancia, tan contenta y campante, Levi no pudo más que maldecir al zodiaco, a las estrellas y a todas esas mierdas que habían acabado por joder el cerebro de aquella demente.

Iría caminando de la tierra a la luna antes de pedirle una cita a Eren.

——o——

Tal como venía ocurriendo todo aquel mes, Eren sintió que el rostro le estallaba en rojo furioso en cuanto Levi se acercó para supervisar su trabajo de ese día.

Ya pasaban de las nueve, pero ambos todavía seguían en la oficina. Él acababa de terminar las primeras ilustraciones que debían entregar a Farlan al día siguiente, por lo que se sentía muy orgulloso del resultado; no obstante, en cuanto notó al otro mirando sobre su hombro hacia la pantalla del ordenador, tan cerca que notaba su calor, su corazón comenzó a correr como una locomotora sin frenos y creyó morir.

Eren llevaba todo ese mes haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no prestar oídos a los rumores que lo emparejaban en una relación con Levi, pero le costaba, más aún cuando en un comienzo temió que su jefe desease despedirlo para así eliminar el problema de raíz; no obstante, a medida que los días pasaban y este no hacía nada, comenzó a preguntarse el porqué. Era evidente que a Levi no le hacía ninguna gracia que todos en la oficina creyeran que mantenían un romance, pero poco a poco él había empezado a comprender que aquella molestia se debía más a que eran jefe y subordinado, respectivamente, que al hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres.

Y fue allí cuando comenzaron sus desgracias, se recordó, porque nada más caer en que a Levi podían interesarle los chicos, Eren se volvió muy consciente de su presencia, ¡muchísimo! Y si ya antes las cosas con su jefe eran difíciles, sintiéndose morir de terror cada vez que estaban juntos, ahora se moría doblemente, ya que no solo tenía miedo, sino que disfrutaba el tenerlo, convirtiéndose en todo un masoquista. Además, como era Levi quien supervisaba su trabajo, pasaban juntos mucho tiempo a solas, lo que había convertido esas últimas semanas en un castigo para él.

De la noche a la mañana Eren no solo comenzó a notar todas aquellas cosas que antes pasaba por alto, como lo bonitos que eran los ojos de este, cuando no lo miraban con odio y desprecio, o lo agradable que era su voz, cuando no lo estaba regañando y maldiciendo, sino que también terminó descubriendo que la admiración que sentía por el otro era mucho más que eso; el problema, sin embargo, era que ni siquiera tenía demasiado claro si quería gustarle a Levi. Con aquel carácter tan terrible y quisquilloso, de seguro ser su pareja debía resultar tan terrible como caminar descalzo por ascuas ardientes.

Aun así, en cuanto contempló aquel atractivo rostro a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del suyo, pensó que quizá, solo quizá, no fuera tan mala idea arriesgarse. Lo peor que podría ocurrirle sería recibir un rechazo, y un par de golpes tal vez, pero aquello no era nada que no pudiese aguantar.

Dios, de verdad era un masoquista.

—Oh, nada mal, Jaeger —murmuró Levi, posando una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo respingar. Volviendo la mirada en su dirección, este frunció el ceño al mirarlo—. Oi, ¿te sientes bien? Tu cara está roja.

Al sentir el dorso de la fría mano de Levi posarse contra su frente, Eren quiso morir; más todavía cuando aquellos ojos lo examinaron con preocupación.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es mi tono natural —se apresuró a mentir, logrando que el ceño del otro se frunciera aún más.

—Sí, claro, rojo como un puto tomate podrido. Que mocoso más mentiroso —lo regañó, dándole una palmada en la frente—. Venga, levanta el culo y ordenemos esto para poder marcharnos a casa. Mañana tenemos la reunión con Farlan a primera hora.

Nada más oír el nombre de su cliente en labios de Levi, el humor de Eren se ensombreció por completo. Cierto era que Farlan le agradaba, pero la cercanía que este tenía con Levi lo enfurecía. Odiaba lo muy amigos que los dos eran, porque sabía que aquello lo dejaba totalmente fuera.

Por eso, mientras ayudaba a ordenar los fólderes, mandó su sentido común al demonio y preguntó a su jefe:

—¿Le gustan los hombres?

El rostro de Levi, habitualmente inexpresivo, se llenó de asombro al oírlo.

—Tch, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? —protestó, apartándole la mirada de inmediato.

—A que… tengo curiosidad —respondió Eren, intentando no acobardarse—. No parece molestarle mucho el que todos piensen que somos amantes.

—¡Claro que me molesta!, pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué comience a repartir golpes y partir huesos?

Eren se lo pensó un momento, pero luego negó.

—No, eso estaría mal.

—¡Por supuesto que estaría mal, mocoso descerebrado! Espera, ¿realmente te lo estabas pensando?

Justo cuando él iba a defenderse, las cosas comenzaron a joderse, como siempre. Dio un paso en dirección a Levi para explicarse, pero terminó enredándose con un cable bajo el escritorio, arrasando no solo con todas las carpetas que el otro había ordenado, sino que también con este que intentó sujetarlo, por lo que ambos terminaron cayendo al piso siendo un desastre de miembros enredados, papeles regados, gruñidos, quejas y maldiciones.

—¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre ocurren desgracias cuando estoy contigo, Eren? ¿Naciste un martes trece? ¿Maldijeron a tu madre cuando te esperaba o qué mierda? Demonios, si tienes la suerte del culo.

—Mi suerte no era así de mala hasta que lo conocí, así que la culpa perfectamente podría ser suya —se defendió.

—¿Y quieres que siga empeorando? —lo amenazó Levi, presionando dolorosamente su codo contra sus costillas—. Mierda, deja de decir tonterías y mejor ayúdame. Creo que mi camisa se ha trabado con tu cinturón.

Dispuesto a obedecer, Eren tanteó a ciegas e intentó hallar el problema; no obstante, al tener a Levi tan cerca, perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba y le dijo sin más:

—A mí sí me gustan los chicos, de hecho, me gusta usted, aunque es una opción espantosa a mi parecer. No solo tiene muchos defectos, sino que también un carácter terrible y siempre me trata mal.

—¿Te me estás declarando o me estás insultando? —gruñó su jefe cuando él tironeó de la camisa trabada. El horrible sonido de rasgado que siguió a su forcejeo dejó ver un largo tajo en la prenda, casi partiéndola en dos—. ¡Jaeger!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó él, asustado—. Y me estoy declarando. Me gusta, así que piénseselo, ¿está bien?

El pálido rostro de Levi dio paso a un rosa tenue, algo que a Eren le resultó muy lindo. Sin pensarlo mucho, tiró de la corbata de este, acercándolo para dejar un corto beso sobre su mejilla.

El ahogado gemido que oyeron los hizo volver el rostro, encontrándose con Rico, quien los miraba con sus ojos grises muy abiertos tras las gafas.

—Oí un golpe y… —Callando al ver la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, con Eren tumbado y Levi encima, frunció los labios y dijo—: Realmente eres despreciable, Ackerman.

Dejando escapar un suspiro al verla marchar, Levi apoyó la frente contra su hombro.

—Jaeger —fue todo lo que dijo, pero Eren no pudo evitar reír, debatiéndose entre los nervios y la diversión, entre la ansiedad y la ilusión. Se había confesado y seguía vivo, y aunque no obtuvo un sí por respuesta, tampoco fue un no rotundo, así que seguía teniendo esperanzas.

Enamorarse de alguien como Levi era prácticamente un viaje de la tierra a la luna: difícil, complicado y con mil cosas que podrían salir mal; aun así, tenía seguridad de que si este le daba una oportunidad, lo que obtendría al final de su aventura sería una fantasía maravillosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.   
> Lo siguiente, es felicitar a todos los Cáncer que hayan cumplido o cumplan por estos días. Espero que este nuevo año llegue lleno de buenos deseos, oportunidades y amor para ustedes, así que, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> También me gustaría disculparme por lo tarde que ha salido esto hoy, pero tuve un montón de deberes para la universidad y ando un poquito agripada, así que la última revisión se me hizo muy cuesta arriba; aun así, confío en que el capítulo les haya gustado, dedicado con todo cariño a los Cáncer, lejos el signo más romántico de todo el zodiaco, así que por eso mismo esta vez tuvimos una declaración de amor por parte de Eren, aunque siendo Eren con su mala suerte, por supuesto, jaja. Ya para el próximo mes tendremos un poquito de celos posesivos, marcando territorio con los Leo, y descubrir si Levi realmente se pensará esa propuesta o no; si le dará una oportunidad a Eren o no.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, les recuerdo que la actualización del fin de semana será para In Focus, si no hay ningún retraso y la gripe no acaba por tirarme a la cama. Confiemos en que no y que todo resulte según los planes.  
> Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes en estos tiempos difíciles.
> 
> Tessa.


	5. (LEO) JUGANDO CON FUEGO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**(LEO)**

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

****

**_Quien con fuego juega, puede quemarse._ **

Tras meses de obligada costumbre, nada más oír el distintivo golpeteo sobre la puerta de su oficina, Levi supo quién era su visitante y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Su «adelante» fue seguido de la entrada de Eren, cuyos ojos relucían con verde enfado y lo taladraban con un muy mal disimulado rencor.

—Señor Ackerman, tenemos que hablar.

Lo cierto era que Levi llevaba toda esa semana preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría a Eren en esa oportunidad. Nada más conocerlo, él había llegado a la conclusión de que este era extraño, ya fuese porque algunas neuronas colapsaban en su cabeza demasiado seguido o por algún otro motivo que todavía no lograba descifrar; sin embargo, todo parecía haberse complicado todavía más desde la ridícula confesión de un mes atrás. Después de que Eren le dejó claro su interés, tenía unos cambios de humor tremendos, pasando de ser un cachorro obediente —que encantaba a Levi— a días en que era todo tormenta y problemas, como aquel.

—Jaeger —masculló él, fingiendo no haberse percatado de su malhumor y siguiendo con la lectura de los documentos que Erwin acababa de llevarle—. ¿Te inquieta algo?

—Muchas cosas, señor —respondió Eren, con él mismo tono que seguramente emplearía para decir «maldito bastardo».

Resignado, alzó el rostro para verlo, encontrándose con que este ya había tomado asiento en frente suyo y ahora lo miraba con enormes ojos de lechuza rabiosa y los labios apretados en una mueca de infantil reproche.

Joder, lo que le faltaba, un día de mierda…

—Perdón, ¿hay algo del trabajo que te inquiete, Jaeger? —volvió a preguntarle, conteniendo su genio para no mandarlo a la mierda. La última vez que lo había hecho, dos días atrás, este pareció tan dolido que él acabó sintiéndose el mayor bastardo del mundo; no obstante, lo peor vino cuando intentó arreglarlo. En cuanto obsequió, disimuladamente, un «café del perdón» a Eren, el chico lo tomó como una invitación, por lo que Levi fue incapaz de quitárselo de encima durante el resto del día. De solo recordarlo le entraban escalofríos.

—Nada, señor. Todo está listo —le dijo este contento, entregándole un fólder con su informe antes de continuar—: Tenemos que hablar.

Por un momento Levi se sintió tentado de decirle que llevaban cinco meses hablando, o mejor dicho, Eren hablaba y él oía, ¡porque el chico era una puta cotorra que no paraba! Aun así, se recordó, todavía no llegaba al extremo de desear asesinarlo enserio. El chico era bueno trabajando, y a pesar de ser idiota, era uno carismático que le venía bien para lidiar con clientes difíciles. Sin embargo, el gran punto negativo seguía siendo la «relación» que todos en la oficina creían que tenían; una suposición que los efusivos arranques de devoción que Eren mostraba hacia él no ayudaban a desmentir.

—Dime —accedió de mala gana, aun sabiendo que luego se iba a arrepentir terriblemente.

—Usted no está cooperando —le dijo el chico molesto, una molestia que fue más que evidente en aquellos condenados, y espectaculares, ojos verdeazulados.

—¿Cooperando con qué?

—¿Con qué va a ser? ¡Nuestra relación, por supuesto! —se indignó Eren—. No pretenderá que lo haga todo yo solo, ¿verdad? Tiene que ayudar un poco más si desea que esto funcione.

Ya fuese porque estaba muy cansado debido al trabajo, o muy jodido por tener que aguantar a Eren todo ese mes, Levi no comprendió de inmediato lo que este deseaba hacerle entender. ¿Relación? ¿Ayuda? ¡Una mierda!

—¿Intentas decirme que _yo_ debo poner de mi parte en esta relación «unilateral» que, según _tú_ , tenemos?

—¡Por supuesto! —volvió a insistir Eren—. Si mira las cosas en perspectiva, se dará cuenta de lo injusto que está siendo conmigo. ¡Me está cargando con todo el trabajo!

Más por desesperación que por diversión, él rompió a reír.

—¡¿Qué mierda contigo, mocoso?! Eres tú quien está intentando conquistarme, ¡obviamente el trabajo va a ser tuyo!

Eren negó con obstinación.

—Las responsabilidades en una pareja son compartidas, así que por favor intente mostrarse más cooperador. Si sigue siendo así de terco, va a lograr que me desanime y deje de intentarlo, y ninguno de los dos desea eso, ¿verdad? Está siendo muy irresponsable con mis sentimientos y los suyos, señor. Si no tiene más cuidado, podría acabar arruinando nuestro futuro juntos.

Al comprobar que este hablaba en serio, una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad embargó a Levi. Eren, en toda su infinita estupidez, le estaba reprochando el que no se dejase conquistar, ¡que no cooperara! Aquello era la cosa más ridícula que había oído en mucho tiempo.

Acodando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos unidas y le preguntó.

—Oi, Jaeger, ¿has tenido antes alguna relación?

Eren asintió.

—Dos.

—Oh, ya veo. Y en esas dos relaciones, ¿cómo te fue?

—Me dejaron, señor.

Sin poder contener su mordacidad, Levi sonrió.

—Comprendo el por qué.

—No lo haga sonar como un insulto, por favor.

—Suena como un insulto porque lo es, mocoso idiota.

Presagiando batalla, las castañas cejas de Eren se fruncieron, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Levi debió reconocer que el mocoso no estaba del todo mal; le gustaba verlo enfadado. Eren no era para nada su tipo, pero quizá, si llegase a encontrarse muy desesperado…

—Entonces, ¿con cuantas personas ha salido usted? —replicó este, enfurruñado.

—Tch, ¿por qué mierda tendría que decírtelo?

—Porque yo le respondí primero. ¡Es justo!

—¿Qué demonios contigo, Jaeger? ¿Eres un niño de primaria acaso?

Eren solo frunció aún más los labios.

—¿Más o menos de diez? —insistió este en su empeño, y aunque era una completa idiotez, a Levi le pareció divertido.

—Joder, mocoso, déjalo ya. No voy a decírtelo.

Apoyando los brazos sobre su escritorio y reposando su cabeza entre ellos, los verdeazulados ojos del chico se alzaron para mirarlo, todo seriedad, un gesto que, de alguna manera, hizo que él se sintiese inesperadamente nervioso.

Condenado crío.

—¿Es Farlan uno de sus ex? —inquirió una vez más Eren, de manera tentativa.

—¿Y comenzamos de nuevo con Farlan?

—¡Es que usted no me responde! —se defendió este—. Lo cierto es que soy un poco celoso, ¿sabe? Y no me gusta como él lo mira, y mucho menos como usted lo mira a él. Debería ser menos amable, o le puede dar esperanzas.

Haciendo una retrospección respecto a su actuar, Levi se cuestionó, sinceramente, como era su comportamiento con Farlan. Ellos jamás habían sido pareja, por supuesto, ¡Farlan no podría ser más hetero ni aunque quisiera! Sin embargo, allí tenía al mocoso descerebrado reclamándole celos a causa de sus palabras poco amables, groseras y burlescas hacia su amigo. Definitivamente, Eren Jaeger era un masoquista.

—Algo está mal con tu cerebro, mocoso. No eres del todo idiota, pero tus neuronas no funcionan de una forma normal.

—Probablemente, después de todo me gusta usted, ¿no?

Viniendo de cualquier otro, Levi habría devuelto aquel insulto velado de forma desagradable, pero últimamente le costaba ser del todo malo con Eren. Sin proponérselo, el chico se había convertido en algo así como su mascota: daba trabajo cuidarlo, lo volvía loco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun así había momentos en que tenerlo cerca lo hacía inesperadamente feliz, tanto que hasta le entraban ganas de adoptarlo.

Al ver que el mocoso rebuscaba dentro de su bolso con esmero, se preguntó qué idea de mierda se le habría metido ahora en la cabeza; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, este sujetó su mano izquierda con firmeza y garabateó algo en ella, impidiéndole que la apartara hasta que hubo acabado.

Consternado, furioso, Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina, mirada que se llenó de horror al ver lo que allí estaba escrito.

—¡Jaeger, comienza a explicar ahora mismo que demonios significa esto! —explotó él, viendo la frase «propiedad de Eren» resaltando sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Solo estoy dejando las cosas claras. Si va a reunirse hoy con Farlan, _sin mí_ , mejor me aseguro de que él comprenda la situación para evitarnos problemas posteriores; ya sabe, por el trabajo. Por favor, adviértale de que soy alguien celoso. Y no intente borrarlo, porque es de tinta indeleble. Puede hacerse daño.

Levi gruñó y Eren sonrió, poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Oi, mocoso descarado —lo llamó cuando este ya estaba a punto de salir—. Te advierto que estás jugando con fuego. Si no tienes cuidado, acabarás quemándote.

En vez de asustarlo con su amenaza, como pretendía, Eren sonrió aún más.

—Me parece perfecto, señor. Hange me ha dicho que este mes predomina Leo, y es muy afín para los arianos como yo. Durante este mes puedo ser todo lo valiente y descarado que quiera, ¡así que mejor prepárese!

Agarrando un taco de memorandos del escritorio, se lo arrojó al chico, con tan mala suerte que la puerta se cerró segundos antes de que lo alcanzara, aumentando su indignado enfado.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo, se dijo Levi, era que en el fondo no le molestaba realmente la insistencia de Eren. Tal vez, quien acabaría quemándose al final sería él.

Puta vida.

——o——

A pesar de saber que era absolutamente innecesario, Eren, fingiendo que aún tenía trabajo acumulado, se quedó sentado en su escritorio, a espera de que Levi regresara tras su reunión con Farlan.

A pesar de su insistencia inicial para que este lo llevase con él, su jefe se había negado a hacerlo. Eren, por supuesto, había deseado protestar, muchísimo, pero tras recordar el consejo de Armin, acabó quedándose callado y siendo obediente por una vez.

Conquistar a Levi estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que él esperaba, por lo que en su desesperación, terminó pidiendo consejo a sus amigos. Armin, siempre cauteloso, simplemente había sugerido que diese algo más de espacio a Levi, permitiendo así que este se acostumbrase a él antes de hacer una entrada más directa; Jean, por el contrario, le había aconsejado no solo que marcase su propiedad sobre el otro hombre cuanto antes, sino que también de paso le partiera la cara a Farlan, dejando así las cosas claras con este.

Eren había estado debatiéndose entre ambas opciones durante días, pero teniendo en cuenta que de entre ellos tres Armin era el más listo, supuso que sería quien más razón tendría, y por eso se estaba portando tan bien.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿aún no acabas tu trabajo? —le preguntó extrañado Levi nada más entrar en la oficina y encontrárselo.

Feliz de que este hubiera llegado —y de que no hubiese señales de Farlan por allí—, él negó con entusiasmo.

—No, solo estaba revisando algunas cosas para mañana. ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?

—Bastante bien —admitió Levi—. Ven a mi oficina un momento; quiero enseñarte lo que Farlan me señaló.

Durante la siguiente media hora, ambos intercambiaron con entusiasmo sus impresiones sobre los cambios requeridos por el otro, planteándose lo que podría ajustarse mejor a su trabajo y lo que no.

Cuando finalmente acabaron, el resto del personal ya se había ido, por lo que tras despedirse del guardia, bajaron al aparcamiento mientras platicaban.

Un poco nervioso, un poco osado, Eren tomó la mano izquierda de Levi, notando de inmediato la rigidez de este ante su toque, pero alegrándose de que al menos no le pegara un puñetazo en respuesta.

Al ver que las marcas que había hecho antes ya se estaban borrando, pensó en volver a remarcarlas; sin embargo, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Levi apartó su mano, diciéndole amenazador:

—Vuelve a intentar marcarme, y juro que te volaré los dientes de una patada, Jaeger. ¿Te puedes imaginar la mierda que fue explicarle esta estupidez a Farlan? El muy bastardo no dejó de reírse de mí por tu culpa, joder.

—¿Se acordó de decirle que soy celoso?

Levi le pegó una colleja que lo hizo soltar un aullido de dolor.

—Celoso y una mierda, mocoso descerebrado. ¿Es que no comprendes que no somos novios ni nada? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te gusto y estás tan decidido a salir conmigo!

—¿Y tiene que existir necesariamente una razón lógica para todo? —replicó Eren—. Solo me gusta y ya. Como me gusta el chocolate o los días soleados o que las personas rían. No existe una razón, y si la hay, ni siquiera me interesa. Me gusta usted y punto, y eso, de alguna manera, me hace feliz. ¿Piensa acaso que ser feliz es algo malo?

Antes de que Levi pudiese responderle, la luz del estacionamiento se fue de golpe, dejándolos a oscuras.

Eren, ya más o menos acostumbrado a los desastres que solían ocurrir cuando se hallaban juntos y algo importante estaba por suceder, intentó mantenerse muy quieto, rogando porque su mala suerte se quedase encapsulada en su persona y que por una vez Levi se librara.

Sin embargo, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sintió una potente patada en la espinilla que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Auch! ¡Tenga más cuidado! —protestó, inclinándose para sobar su pierna—. Acaba de golpearme por accidente.

—No fue un accidente, lo hice a propósito —respondió Levi, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en la voz.

—¡¿Y por qué hizo algo así?! ¡¿Es que ha perdido la cabeza?!

—Estoy intentando librarme de la mala suerte. Seguro que esto es obra tuya, Jaeger, así que intento canalizar las malas vibras para que regresen a ti.

Eren tenía serias dudas sobre la efectividad del método de Levi, pero antes de que pudiese hacérselo saber, sintió que lo agarraban del cuello y luego como unos labios se estrellaban contra los suyos en un beso duro que hizo a sus pulmones dejar de funcionar y a su corazón amenazar con salírsele por la boca.

—Detesto a los mocosos, y estás lejos de ser mi tipo, pero… no estás del todo mal, Jaeger —le dijo este en cuanto lo dejó ir—. Aun así, no voy a salir contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó él, lleno de indignada confusión.

—Quien sabe —masculló Levi, justo en el momento en que las luces regresaron.

Tras subirse en su coche y ponerlo en marcha, este le enseñó el dedo medio por la ventanilla; sin embargo, no había avanzado ni medio metro cuando el motor decidió morir.

—Jaeger —murmuró, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el volante y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos.

Eren, sintiéndose más animado, le enseñó sus llaves.

—Aún tenemos mi motocicleta, ¿quiere que lo lleve?

—No estoy tan desesperado para arriesgar mi cuello. ¿Quién me asegura que no termino en el puto hospital antes de que acabe la noche?

Aun así, y a pesar de sus protestas, pocos minutos después salió de allí, con Levi apoyado contra su espalda y pensando que quizá la mala suerte no era tan mala suerte después de todo. ¿No había conseguido acaso que aquel terco hombre cediese al menos un poquito?

Si el premio valía el riesgo, jugar con fuego no era del todo malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es felicitar a todos los Leo que han cumplido o cumplen por este mes. Espero que este nuevo añito que comienzan llegue lleno de cosas buenas y afortunadas, así como amor a montones. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños para todos ustedes!  
> Y bueno, igualmente espero que el capítulo les gustase y resultara divertido. Esta vez, como quien predomina es Leo, el rey del zodiaco irradiando seguridad y territorialidad, ha tocado un Eren muy decidido y algo celoso, dejando las cosas claras para Levi; aunque bueno, Levi tampoco es de los que se queden mucho y permita que otros lo controlen, así que al pobre muchacho le ha tocado una cucharada de su propia medicina. Ahora queda esperar que depararán los astros para el mes siguiente, con Virgo en todo su perfeccionismo.  
> También, porque creo que no lo había informado aquí, aviso que he creado una cuenta de respaldo en Wattpad tessi-chan. Si una historia es borrada de mi cuenta principal, se subirá en la de respaldo, y si la cuenta principal es borrada, seguiré en la de respaldo. De todos modos, les recuerdo que tengo también cuentas en otras plataformas donde todo igualmente va al día.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, comunico que la siguiente actualización es para In Focus, entre domingo y lunes. Ya después de eso, tocaría Cantarella, para seguir con el drama por allí.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos en estos tiempos complicados.
> 
> Tessa.


	6. (VIRGO) PERFECTA IMPERFECCIÓN

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**(VIRGO)**

**PERFECTA IMPERFECCIÓN**

****

**_Porque el Demonio está en los detalles._ **

Mirando atentamente la puerta del despacho de Levi, Eren suspiró pesaroso y se preguntó una vez más en que estaba fallando.

Tras su larga plática de la noche anterior con Hange —intentando hallar la manera de que Levi perdiese su timidez y reconociera finalmente su amor por él—, esta, certera como siempre, le había explicado que el problema de su relación radicaba en que era Virgo quien regía ese mes, por lo que él, siendo Aries, definitivamente lo llevaba muy mal al no prestar atención a los detalles e irse de cabeza a lo que deseaba; pero, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?, se preguntó Eren indignado. Sí no fuera por todo el empeño que estaba poniendo, Levi de seguro ya se habría fugado con otro.

Al sentir que golpeaban con poca delicadeza su cabeza, levantó la mirada, desconcertado. Historia —con el arma agresora en sus manos—, le tendió los fólderes con gesto ceñudo.

—¡¿Por qué me has golpeado?! —le preguntó indignado a esta.

—Porque no prestas atención cuando te hablo.

—¡Pero no era necesario que me golpearas, Historia! Ya soporto suficiente dolor sin tu ayuda. Gracias.

—Entonces no te distraigas en el trabajo —lo regañó su amiga, como si ella jamás perdiese el tiempo intercambiando mensajes con Ymir—. ¿Y qué te ocurre ahora?

Debatiéndose sobre si debería confiar en esta y contarle sus penas, Eren, acodándose en el mesón de recepción, le preguntó acongojado:

—¿Cómo conseguiste gustarle a Ymir?

—Por qué soy bonita y amable —le explicó muy contenta.

Al oír su ridícula respuesta, él no pudo evitar torcer los labios con disgusto, ante lo que la «bonita y amable» chica le pegó tal puñetazo en el brazo que lo hizo soltar un gemido.

—¡Historia! —protestó nuevamente, pero esta solo lo miró enfadada.

—Piensas que no lo soy —le dijo rencorosa.

—¡Yo no dije nada!

—No fue necesario, lo vi en tus ojos. —Soltando un resoplido nada acorde con su imagen de muchacha dulce, replicó—: Para que lo sepas, tú tampoco me gustas, Eren.

—Me alegro, porque estás lejos de ser mi tipo —reconoció él con sinceridad—. Pero de verdad, Historia, ¿cómo logras gustarle a alguien?

Tras abandonar su aura combativa, su amiga se lo quedó viendo unos segundos. Alargando una mano, esta le dio un par de cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¿Se han complicado las cosas con el señor Ackerman? ¿Has discutido con él? Todas las parejas tienen sus problemas a veces, Eren.

—No es eso, solo que… No estoy seguro, supongo. Algunos días creo que lo nuestro va muy bien, pero otros… Él realmente es una persona muy complicada, ¿sabes?

Tras meses trabajando juntos, Eren creía haber llegado a comprender un poco mejor el comportamiento de su jefe. El odio irracional que este le tenía en un principio ya casi no existía, y hasta se complementaban bien; sin embargo, tras su confesión, todo había vuelto a estar como en tinieblas, porque si bien él sí tenía claro lo que quería, ¡Levi era un enigma lleno de contradicciones! Uno que llevaba un mes completo volviéndolo loco tras aquel beso sin explicación de su parte.

Eren estaba segurísimo de que muchas de sus neuronas habían muerto durante ese mes debido al sobreesfuerzo hecho para intentar comprenderlo.

—Creo que el problema radica en que el señor Ackerman todavía te ve como un niño.

—¡Pero si tengo veintitrés años! —protestó él, ante lo que su amiga lo miró con mal disimulada lástima.

—Físicamente sí, mentalmente, hasta yo lo dudo. Y eso que he crecido contigo, Jean y Connie —admitió Historia con una honestidad que rayaba en la ofensa—. El señor Ackerman es mucho mayor que tú, así que quizá teme que solo estés interesado en él como un capricho pasajero.

Eren abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa que le causó esa revelación.

—¿Crees que él piensa que no me tomo enserio nuestra relación?

—Exactamente —le dijo su amiga—. Así que debes demostrarle que no es así.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —le preguntó con auténtico pánico.

Había intentado muchas cosas durante ese mes, incluso hablar con Farlan para pedirle que no entorpeciera el avance de las cosas entre ellos; charla que por supuesto acabó con este muriéndose de la risa y con Levi regañándolo durante una hora entera después de aquello.

—Mmm… el señor Ackerman es alguien muy detallista y perfeccionista en extremo. Le gusta que todo se haga de la manera correcta y como él espera —murmuró esta pensativamente; no obstante, un par de segundos después, soltó un gritito de emoción—. ¡Lo tengo, Eren! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Se me ha ocurrido el plan perfecto! ¡Lo que necesitas para terminar de conquistarlo es _eso_ , detalles!

Y él, esperanzado como pocas veces, se apresuró a prestar completa atención a los consejos de esta.

——o——

Tras casi dos horas de concienzuda meditación, Levi se preguntó una vez más que demonios era lo que iba mal con la cabeza de Eren.

Si el chico fuese un idiota sin remedio, ya se habría encargado de que Erwin lo despidiera, pero este funcionaba bien en el trabajo y —aunque odiara reconocerlo— a veces hasta le agradaba… más que un poco. No obstante, había días como aquel en los que este hacía alguna estupidez y él ya no sabía qué demonios pensar.

Joder, Eren iba a volverlo loco.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su meditación, alzando su plateada mirada ante la entrada de su visitante.

Hannes —cargado con unos cuantos fólderes que Levi le había pedido esa mañana— contuvo el aliento al ver el arreglo floral de anaranjadas caléndulas que decoraban su escritorio. Aquellas malditas flores no solo habían apestado su despacho como si fuese un cementerio, sino que también lograron que todos quienes pasaron por allí ese día lo mirasen con conmiseración.

—Levi, realmente lo lamento muchísimo. Te acompaño en tu dolor —le dijo este lleno de pesar—. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido el fallecimiento? ¿Ha sido alguien que conozcamos?

—Será muy pronto si Jaeger no me da una excelente explicación sobre qué demonios significa todo esto —masculló, enseñándole al otro la caja con chocolates y la nota que venía con esta, aparte de las malditas flores, claro—. ¿Qué mierda pasa con ese chico, Hannes?

Mirando el arreglo floral y comprendiendo el verdadero significado tras este, el otro suspiró, seguramente aliviado de no tener que «consolarlo en su dolor». Como si Eren no fuera aun dolor constante en el culo, joder.

—Bueno, es que el muchacho es un poco impetuoso.

—¿Un poco? —le preguntó Levi con incredulidad.

—Puede que… bastante, ¡pero es un buen chico! Y está muy ilusionado con la relación de ambos. De hecho su madre, Carla, está muy contenta también.

Nada más oír las palabras «madre» y «contenta», él supo que algo iba muy mal.

—Oi, oi, espera un poco —frenó a Hannes, quien se lo quedó viendo confundido—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la familia de Eren sabe que somos «pareja»? —le preguntó a este sin poder creérselo aun.

Hannes asintió.

—¡Claro! De hecho Carla tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Deberías plantearte ya el hacerles pronto una visita, Levi.

Sintiendo que su enfado se elevaba hasta niveles insospechados, él sonrió apenas al otro.

—Me lo pensaré —fue su respuesta; sin embargo, en cuanto este se marchó unos cuantos minutos después, lo primero que Levi hizo fue buscar su móvil y llamar a Eren.

—¿Señor Ackerman?

—Tienes exactamente un minuto para traer aquí tu trasero, Jaeger. Y más te vale que tengas una muy, muy buena explicación para darme.

——o——

Temblando como una hoja y viéndolo con ojos de cervatillo a punto de morir, Eren se sentó muy quietecito y contrito frente a su escritorio. Levi, taladrándolo con la mirada como si desease diseccionarlo sin anestesia, le exigió molesto:

—Jaeger, ¡explícame que mierda es eso de que tus padres saben que estamos saliendo!

Nada más oírlo, el miedo de Eren pareció disiparse y lo miró muy contento.

—¡Se los dije el mes pasado, señor! Ya sabe, después de que nosotros, bueno… —Sonrojándose hasta lo imposible, como una condenada doncella virgen, este le dijo en un quedo susurro—: nos besamos.

Levi gruñó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que les hablaste de nuestra «relación» solo por un beso de mierda?

—No lo haga sonar como si lo que compartimos fuese algo sin importancia, por favor.

«Lo era», tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero al ver la seriedad de cachorro ofendido con la que este lo miraba, no pudo hacerlo. Además, Levi debía reconocer que él mismo había sido el idiota que cometió el primer error. No estaba interesado en Eren —no demasiado al menos—, pero, por algún motivo absurdo, ese día acabó dejándose llevar y lo besó por simple impulso.

Si tan solo pudiese borrarle los recuerdos y arreglar aquel desastre… ¿Tal vez si lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente…?

—¿Y esto? —le preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio, señalando las flores que seguían sobre su escritorio—. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Eren volvió a sonreírle, utilizando aquella condenada sonrisa que llevaba meses volviéndolo loco porque… Demonios, no tenía ni una puta idea de por qué.

—¿Le gustaron?

—Me has regalado flores aptas para un funeral, mocoso descerebrado. ¿Sabes cuántos pésames he recibido hoy, Eren? ¡Diez! Todos en la oficina piensan que se me ha muerto un familiar, joder; cuando lo único muerto aquí son tus neuronas.

—Oh, yo solo pensé que eran bonitas —le dijo este con aquellos verdes ojos llenos de culpa y sinceridad—. ¡Están muy coloridas!

—Tch, coloridas y una mierda. Además, ahora mi despacho apesta a cementerio.

El chico olfateó en su dirección, arrugando de inmediato su respingada nariz morena.

—Puede que un poco —admitió con algo de reticencia.

—Y por cierto, detesto el chocolate. Y respecto al poema, ¿alguna vez te enseñaron métrica en la escuela, mocoso? ¡Esa cosa no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

Como siempre que se disgustaba, la expresión de este se volvió intensa y combativa, haciendo que algo dentro suyo se avivara con entusiasmo e hiciera a Levi preguntarse qué era lo que estaba mal con él.

—En verdad es usted muy difícil, ¿sabe? ¡Estoy intentando ser detallista! Historia me dijo que en los pequeños detalles está lo que mantiene unida a una pareja.

Levi bufó al oírlo, sin poder creérselo del todo. Poniéndose de pie, apoyó las manos contra el escritorio y miró al chico a los ojos, haciendo que este contuviese la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca y se pusiera rojo como la grana.

—Sé que estás intentando conquistarme, Jaeger, pero casi te doblo la edad. ¿Por qué mejor no te interesas en alguien más acorde a ti?

—¡Porque me gusta usted y ya! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no puede entenderlo?!

Enfadado, Eren se puso de pie a toda prisa para enfrentarlo, sin medir para nada la distancia y dándole tal cabezazo que Levi sintió su cerebro rebotar un par de veces dentro de su cráneo antes de poder volver a enfocar la vista con precisión.

—¡Jaeger! —rugió, presionando su mano sobre su frente, intentando amortiguar así el dolor.

—¡Señor Ackerman! —le dijo este a su vez, aproximándose para ver cómo se encontraba.

A pesar de su intención de mantener la distancia entre ambos, el chico le apartó la mano para revisar donde acababa de golpearlo. Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina —porque estaba seguro de que aquello era culpa de la condenada mala suerte que este se cargaba—, pero algo pareció colisionar justamente en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, siendo incapaz de hacer nada cuando Eren se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, ahogando de golpe todo su sentido común.

Tras separarse finalmente, este lo observó con aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes, así como una expresión aterrada en el rostro, porque de seguro ya se sabía muerto; aun así, se preguntó Levi, ¿realmente serviría de algo intentar poner distancia con Eren? Cada vez que él daba un paso atrás, este parecía dar dos en su dirección, obligándolo a prestarle atención y verle; siempre verle.

—Hablarás con tus padres y les explicarás que no somos pareja, Jaeger. Y queda prohibido el que me sigas haciendo obsequios, ¿entendido? —Eren asintió, haciéndole sentir un aguijonazo en el corazón al ver como aquel cachorro humano lo miraba con expresión triste—. Sin embargo, si eres cuidadoso en el trabajo y obediente durante este mes, utilizaremos esto. —Rebuscando en el escritorio, tomó el sobre dado por Hange tiempo atrás y lo estampó contra el pecho del chico—. Un mes de prueba, Eren. Si fallas y me cabreas, no hay más oportunidades.

Confundido, el chico abrió el sobre, pasando del tenue rosa que teñía su rostro a un rojo furioso lleno de alegría.

—¿Me está invitando al cine? —le preguntó Eren muy contento, con las entradas en la mano y aquella sonrisa que hacía contraerse su estómago—. ¿Vamos a tener una cita?

—Mmm, quien sabe. Así que no cantes victoria antes de tiempo —masculló Levi sintiéndose un completo idiota. Al ver que este volvía a abalanzarse hacia él, le plantó una mano sobre el pecho para mantenerlo a distancia—. Oi, mocoso ansioso, las manos quietas. Con un beso ya es más que suficiente por hoy.

Eren obviamente protestó, pero Levi tan solo lo ignoró y regresó a su asiento, pasando a llevar sin querer las flores que el otro le había obsequiado, las cuales alcanzó a sujetar solo segundos antes de que se desparramaran por el suelo y notara el pinchazo, sintiendo el terror recorrerle la columna.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —le preguntó Eren, evidentemente preocupado al verlo palidecer de golpe.

—Jaeger… —murmuró apenas, contemplando a su potencial asesina zumbar, moribunda, alrededor de su mano recién herida—. ¡Joder, Eren, ¿por qué mierda siempre eres un imán de mala suerte?!

—¡¿Pero que hice ahora?!

Sintiendo que la tensión se le bajaba de golpe, Levi se apoyó contra este, ya por completo resignado a la mala suerte que lo rodeaba cuando el mocoso estaba cerca.

—Si quieres que tengamos esa cita, llévame al hospital, ahora mismo, o en verdad tendrás que ir a dejarme esas putas flores al cementerio. ¡¿No te dije acaso que soy alérgico a las abejas, mocoso idiota?! ¿Es que no podías elegir otro obsequio?

El rostro de Eren se llenó de pánico al comprender lo ocurrido, arrastrándolo en busca de Erwin y creando un total revuelo en la oficina.

Sintiendo su mano doler hasta lo imposible por la creciente hinchazón, Levi miró al responsable de su sufrimiento y lo maldijo, aunque no de corazón, porque al recordar los absurdos detalles y el perfecto cuidado con el que este preparó todo para intentar agradarlo, él no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito agradecido.

A su modo, Eren era perfectamente imperfecto, y Levi estaba seguro de que a pesar de lo simple y banal que parecía a simple vista, este era… algo más. Sí, comprender a Eren no era tarea fácil, pero probablemente el resultado a futuro valdría la pena; si es que sobrevivía para verlo, claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es felicitar a todos los virgo que ya hayan cumplido o cumplan añitos durante este mes. Deseo que este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer les llegue lleno de cosas buenas, aprendizaje y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y un enorme abrazo a la distancia, así que, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> Y bueno, aquí ya toca disculparse. La verdad es que por calendario este capítulo debería haber estado subido el domingo, pero vengo desde hace bastantes días con una gripe que no me ha tenido muy bien, mejorando y decayendo una y otra vez, así que estoy algo lenta a la hora de escribir, y en todo en realidad. Así que confío en que puedan perdonar la pequeña tardanza de este mes, pero al menos el capítulo ya está, ¡y hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia! Dios, que rápido ha pasado medio año.   
> Ya solo me queda confiar en que el capítulo les gustase, con todos sus detalles y su perfecta imperfección, ya que si algo caracteriza a los virgos es eso mismo, su maravilloso y, a veces para los arianos como yo, incomprensible necesidad de perfeccionismo.  
> Hablando de los capítulos, aprovecho de avisar también que como había comentado con anterioridad, al final sí me decidí por modificar y alargar tanto el capítulo 1 como 2 de la historia, para que así todos contaran con dos mil quinientas palabras. El cambio no es enorme, ya que la base de los capítulos sigue siendo la misma, pero sí agregué algunas cosas que espero hagan la lectura mejor y más entendible en algunos aspectos.  
> Otra cosa, por si a alguien le quedó la duda, las flores que Eren le obsequia a Levi son caléndulas (o maravillas), las cuales en algunas partes se asocian a las flores que suelen llevarse a los muertos, y de allí el enfado de este. Lo cierto es que la caléndula es una flor complicada en general, porque como dice Eren, es colorida y bonita, tiene un montón de usos cosméticos y medicinales, pero no huele precisamente bien; además, su significado dista bastante de ser alegre, por lo que a pesar de su apariencia llamativa, no es algo que le obsequiarías a alguien que precisamente estés intentando conquistar, ya que se asocia más con las despedidas y las penas de amor. Pero bueno, Eren es Eren, así que dejemos en que la intención es lo que vale. Y ya quedará esperar a lo que deparará el siguiente mes para Libra, y si esa cita resulta o no bien. Si es que Levi sobrevivió para el siguiente mes, claro, jaja. Definitivamente la mala suerte de Eren va en escalada.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización será para La Joya de la Corona. Mi intención es que el capítulo esté listo para el domingo de esta semana, pero debido a que mi salud sigue siendo intermitente, dejaré un par de días más por si acaso.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	7. (LIBRA) SOBRE LA BALANZA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**(LIBRA)**

**SOBRE LA BALANZA**

****

**_Haz sido pesado sobre la balanza y hallado apto._ **

Contemplando la pantalla de su móvil como si esta fuese la causante de todas sus desgracias, Eren se preguntó una vez más que debía hacer. Aquel sábado de octubre era su primera —y muy ansiada— cita con Levi, y sin embargo Hange acababa de advertirle que el maldito horóscopo le vaticinaba un día desastroso, nefasto; el peor de los escenarios posibles, y todo porque Libra regía ese mes y él, siendo Aries, se convertiría en su víctima.

Soltando un suspiro, se dirigió hasta la cocina donde Armin y Jean cenaban. Nada más oírlo entrar sus amigos se volvieron a verlo, alzando ambos las cejas de forma inquisitiva ante su evidente desánimo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo, Eren? —le preguntó Armin con preocupación en cuanto él se dejó caer sentado en una de las sillas—. ¿Te dijo algo Levi?

Jean en cambio, sonriendo de forma maliciosa al ver su sufrimiento, soltó con cierta burla:

—No me digas que ese novio tuyo ya se dio cuenta del desastre que eres y te ha botado, idiota.

Al oírlo, Armin miró de uno al otro y carraspeó sonoramente, pareciendo contrito.

—Bueno, Jean, Levi no es precisamente el no-

—¡Claro que no me ha dejado! —explotó Eren, sintiendo nacer dentro suyo la llamita del enfado—. Es solo el horóscopo de hoy. Libra rige y eso significa que será un día muy malo para mí. ¡Y justamente hoy tengo mi cita con Levi!

—Lo siento mucho, Eren. —Pesaroso, Armin le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo—. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería aplazar la cita hasta que sea un buen momento?

—Lo mejor sería que dejara de creer en esas ridiculeces —bufó Jean—. ¡Horóscopo! Una completa sarta de tonterías, eso es lo que es. Además, lo que más debería preocuparle es que su novio salga vivo de esa cita. ¡Si casi lo asesinó hace un mes atrás! Así como hizo con tu cactus, Armin.

—¡Claro que no hice eso! —se defendió él, indignado.

—Sí lo hiciste —intervino Armin, obteniendo al fin la atención de ambos—. Y Levi no es el novio de Eren. Todavía.

De inmediato Jean lo miró boquiabierto y confundido.

—Oye, bastardo, ¿cómo que ese tal Levi no es tu novio? ¡Si ya todos suponen que ustedes dos están juntos! ¡No haces más que hablar de él!

—Es _casi_ mi novio —intervino Eren cortando el asunto—. Lo que Armin señala es solo un tecnicismo.

—¿Tecnicismo, Eren? ¡Pero sí Levi te sigue diciendo que no!

Fulminando a este con la mirada por ser un traidor de lo peor, se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su móvil. Armin realmente se estaba buscando tener el mismo destino de su cactus enano.

—Solo ocurre que Levi es tímido y le da vergüenza. Pero me invitó a una cita, ¿no? Eso significa que sí está interesado en mí.

—O simplemente no sabe cómo librarse de ti, porque soy testigo de lo cansino que puedes llegar a ser cuando algo se mete en esa dura cabeza tuya —replicó Jean, siendo todo burla y provocación—. Diez a uno a que te dejan plantado, idiooota.

Los azules ojos de Armin se blanquearon con resignación al oírlo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Eren, que ya se sentía al borde, perdió la paciencia y se desató el infierno, personificado en tres chicos enredados en una pelea.

——o——

Recriminándose lo muy idiota que había sido al aceptar aquella cita, Levi aparcó el coche en el complejo departamental donde vivía Eren y suspiró pesaroso.

Cierto era que gracias a ese pequeño detalle el mocoso se había comportado como un dechado de virtudes y obediencia durante todo ese pasado mes, pero eso no quitaba que ahora él se sintiese aterrado ante lo que aquella inocente salida podría significar, y no solo porque estar con Eren era casi epítome de la mala suerte, sino porque la llamada de Hange —al borde de la histeria neurótica— le había dejado los nervios de punta y el corazón en un puño.

¡Que le dieran a los astros y todas sus predicciones de mierda!, se dijo frustrado. Tan solo debía enfrentar con valor esa tarde, dejar contento al chico y trazar nuevamente los límites de jefe y empleado con este. Tan simple y sencillo como eso, o al menos debería serlo si su puto corazón no latiese como un loco, joder. De seguro el haber estado al borde de la muerte le había afectado el cerebro.

Una vez dio con la dirección indicada y llamó al timbre, una cacofonía de gritos y golpes —sobre todo golpes— se hizo audible, tal cual si alguien se estuviese estrellando contra las paredes a propósito.

En sus días más alocados de juventud, Levi había tenido un buen número de encuentros similares por lo que podía distinguir una pelea a leguas, así que tras corroborar que la dirección fuese la correcta y oír un «te mataré, imbécil», que sonó muy similar a la voz de Eren, decidió que no tenía derecho a cortar la diversión de este y prefirió huir.

No obstante, como si la malévola voz de Hange le estuviese vaticinando desgracias, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de expresión aniñada y llena de pánico, el cual abrió la boca como un pez moribundo, ya fuese porque estaba sorprendido de verle o deseaba pedir auxilio.

—¿Levi? —fue todo lo que dijo este con voz dubitativa, solo segundos antes de que la alta y desastrada figura del caótico mocoso que tenía por empleado apareciera por la puerta.

—¡Señor Ackerman, ha venido! —Dando un paso al frente, y sin percatarse en absoluto de que su nariz chorreaba sangre como un rio, Eren le dijo muy contento—: Me he retrasado un poco por culpa de un «inconveniente indeseado», señor, pero si me espera un momento…

Como si el destino quisiera dejar claro que ellos jamás podrían ser normales en ningún aspecto, porque Eren poseía la suerte del culo y él parecía ser su eterna víctima, el «inconveniente indeseado» hizo acto de aparición tras el mocoso, luciendo tan alto y golpeado como este, mientras sus furiosos ojos castaños presagiaban problemas.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, bastardo! —fue lo que el otro chico dijo, justo en el instante que Levi, por inercia, se movió para apartar a Eren, por lo que acabó recibiendo de lleno el golpe dirigido a este.

Y porque las malas costumbres eran algo difíciles de olvidar, devolvió el puñetazo justo cuando Eren se percataba de lo ocurrido e intentaba interponerse, volviéndose todos ellos un lío de brazos, golpes y maldiciones, terminando solo cuando el mocoso que lo sujetaba perdió el equilibrio y ambos acabaron rodando, juntos y enredados, el pequeño tramo de escaleras que llevaba al siguiente piso.

Hange tenía razón, pensó al sentir el afilado codo de Eren enterrándose en sus costillas y dejarlo sin aliento. Aquel ciertamente era un pésimo día para una cita.

——o——

Aunque la caída por las escaleras no requirió de una ida al hospital —donde tanto él como Eren ya se estaban haciendo habituales—, la cita al cine sí debió aplazarse indefinidamente hasta que ambos volviesen a encontrarse en condiciones.

Por ese motivo, sentado en el sofá de la sala junto a Eren y el tal Jean —que resultó ser el otro peleonero—, Levi se resignó a escuchar con paciencia el regaño contra la violencia que decidió hacerles Armin, quien, paseándose de un lado a otro como un maestro impartiendo cátedra, les lanzaba miradas severas cada vez que alguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a decir algo en su defensa.

Joder, que sábado de mierda había resultado aquel.

Una vez el regaño del mocoso rubio hubo acabado —y tras deshacerse del insoportable de Jean—, Levi, sintiéndose morir a causa del dolor de espalda, acompañó a Eren hasta el diminuto cuarto de baño para dejar que este curase sus heridas.

Al ver como el chico lo contemplaba con verdes y llorosos ojos de cachorro apaleado que amenazaban con partirle el corazón, por mucho que Levi deseó comenzar a reprenderlo por lo sucedido, se contuvo.

Él no había sido mucho mejor que Eren en el pasado, y si sopesaba en la balanza lo bueno y lo malo que había ganado tras conocer al mocoso, lo bueno siempre acababa pesando más, aunque odiase reconocerlo.

Malditos astros, maldito destino y maldita fuera Hange por meterle mierdas en la cabeza.

—Tch, mocoso, si esta ha sido tu idea de una cita divertida, creo que me lo pensaré seriamente antes de que volvamos a salir.

Como siempre que algo lo alegraba, los verdeazulados ojos de Eren brillaron con renovado entusiasmo al oírlo.

—¿Me volverá a invitar a salir?

—Acabo de decirte que esta ha sido una cita de mierda, mocoso idiota —replicó, pero este solo dejó escapar una risita y, para su sorpresa, lo abrazó.

—¿Pero no cree que aun así ha sido entretenida?

—Para nada, ¿es que has perdido la cabeza, Jaeger? —gruñó, poniendo las manos en el pecho del chico para apartarlo, pero sin conseguirlo—. Enredarme a golpes con un idiota que ni conozco y rodar escaleras abajo nunca ha sido mi sinónimo de diversión. Joder, mocoso, ¡las manos lejos!

La sonrisa de Eren se hizo todavía más amplia.

—Acabo de sufrir un accidente, así que no sea malo conmigo, por favor.

—Acabamos —le recordó Levi, notando como aun le dolía la espalda por el golpe.

—Mayor razón para que me permita cuidarlo —acotó, abrazándolo más fuerte a pesar de sus protestas—. Además, Jean se lo merecía. Y lo de las escaleras no estuvo tan mal, ¿no cree? Dudo que haya tenido otra cita así. Será inolvidable.

Entrecerrando los ojos con amenaza, Levi le pegó una colleja que lo hizo soltar un gritito.

—¿Es que en verdad eres masoquista, Jaeger? Rodamos diez escalones, ¡diez putos escalones! Y cada uno de ellos me ha quitado un año de vida. Al final la loca de Hange acabó teniendo razón y elegimos el peor día posible para nuestra cita.

—¿Y cree que exista un día adecuado para que podamos tenerla?

—Con tu suerte de mierda, lo dudo. Supongo que tendremos que apañárnoslo con lo que resulte y rogar no morir en el intento.

La risa del chico se expandió por aquellas paredes estrechas, pero a pesar de sus mil protestas y de creer con firmeza que el destino era un cabrón, a pesar de sentirse adolorido y frustrado como pocas veces en su vida, Levi tuvo que reconocer que estar allí con Eren no era tan malo después de todo; no cuando el chico siempre desequilibraba la balanza a su favor.

——o——

Tras acabar de curarse las heridas, tomarse un par de analgésicos para el dolor y aceptar la cena rápida que Armin, amablemente, les preparó antes de marcharse a su cita con Annie —no sin antes advertirles que cualquier acto de destrucción y violencia quedaba por completo prohibido—, Eren se sentó en el sofá junto a Levi, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz de que este siguiera allí y no lo hubiese mandado ya al demonio.

La ida al cine debió pasar al olvido, por supuesto, pero aun así Levi había aceptado su invitación para quedarse a cenar con él y ver una película en casa, haciendo que aquel desastre fuese… menos desastre.

Hange había tenido mucha razón al advertirle que su designio astrológico para ese día sería una total catástrofe, tuvo que admitir Eren, pero todavía así él estaba decidido a que las cosas con Levi resultaran bien y este comprendiera al fin que estar juntos era lo correcto, para que pudiesen pasar de ser «casi novios» a «novios de verdad».

Observando de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado, notó que Levi parecía mucho más relajado de lo habitual, ya sin todo ese aire de «jefe» y autoridad que siempre desprendía cuando estaban en el trabajo, y eso secretamente le gustó.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle a este, demasiadas, pero no sabía bien como ni por donde comenzar; por eso, cuando aquel par de serios ojos grises lo observaron con atención, estuvo a punto de morir ahogado por un sorbo de jugo.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —preguntó una vez acabó de toser, aceptando la servilleta que el otro le tendía.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿por qué te gusto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué por qué demonios te gusto? —repitió Levi, sin mucho paciencia—. Soy mucho mayor que tú y mi carácter es como la mierda. No soy divertido y ni siquiera nos agradan las mismas cosas; entonces, ¿por qué has decidido que entre todos tengo que ser justamente yo? Podrías elegir a alguien mejor.

Eren negó con renovada energía.

—No me gustará otro porque, para mí al menos, usted es el adecuado —le dijo con total convicción—. Sé que somos muy diferentes, pero también tengo la seguridad de que si me da una oportunidad, nos equilibraríamos bien, ¿sabe? Usted puede obligarme a, bueno, poner los pies en la tierra, como me dice siempre, y yo puedo hacer que su vida sea mucho más divertida.

La mirada que Levi le dedicó fue complicada, llena de muchas cosas que seguramente no le iba a explicar y las cuales luego Eren tendría que romperse la cabeza intentando descifrar, pero le parecía bien, le gustaba así. Aquel hombre era un enigma y a él le encantaban los desafíos difíciles.

—Tch, eres un jodido incordio.

—Lo sé, pero aun así le gusto, ¿no? —replicó Eren sonriendo, sabedor de que aquellas palabras solo escondían la vergüenza del otro—. Entonces, señor Ackerman, ¿qué quiere ver?

Sin mirarlo para nada, adoptando una expresión distante y monótona, este le dijo:

—Levi. Solo Levi está bien.

El vaso de jugo que Eren sostenía resbaló de su mano a causa de la sorpresa, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al ver como las luces comenzaron a chisporrotear a su alrededor cual fuegos artificiales, ¡y no por la emoción precisamente!

La consola de videojuegos de Armin —aun conectada a la televisión— empezó a arder, víctima del desastre, provocando un pequeño fuego que los llenó de pánico y los obligó a actuar a toda prisa. Eren realmente no deseaba imaginar lo que podría hacerle su amigo si al regresar descubría que acababa de quedarse sin hogar.

Una vez controlaron el caos, contemplaron con pesar la consola y televisión inservibles, dejándose caer sentados en la humedecida alfombra de la sala que ahora olía a chamuscado.

—Joder con tu suerte, Eren —masculló Levi apoyando la frente contra su hombro. Al oírlo reír, alzó su pálida mirada y le dijo molesto—: ¿Y ahora qué, mocoso?

—Que vamos avanzando —respondió él muy contento—. Al fin soy Eren.

La colleja que Levi le pegó en respuesta lo hizo protestar, una protesta que fue acallada por un beso de este y un montón de reclamos por esa cita tan absurda como caótica. Aun así, y a pesar de todo, Eren sintió que aquel momento con Levi, siendo solo Levi, y él, siendo solo él mismo, era lo mejor. Después de todo, ambos se equilibraban muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Lo segundo, es felicitar a todos los Libra que o bien ya han cumplido o cumplirán este mes, en especial a mi queridísima SoyBethAD, que será de las que cerrará este ciclo y merece todo el amor del mundo.   
> Les deseo de corazón que este nuevo año sea hermoso y beneficioso para ustedes. Que aprendan mucho, disfruten mucho, tengan salud a montones y sobre todo sean felices y reciban mucho amor. Un año más siempre es un regalo, para quienes lo cumplen y quienes tenemos la suerte de contar con ustedes, así que, ¡un muy, muy feliz cumpleaños, mis queridos Libra!  
> Lo siguiente, es disculparme por este día de retraso, pero en esta ocasión sí deseaba comenzar a publicar en octubre y por eso me esperé un día más para sacar el capítulo.   
> Sé que algunos ya se enteraron, pero a quienes no, durante casi todo septiembre me tocó lidiar con el covid, ya que di positivo, y aunque gracias a Dios no fue algo en verdad grave, sí me ha tenido cansada, sintiéndome mal y desanimada; por eso mismo quería estrenar el nuevo mes con más ganas e intentando dejar un poquito atrás estas semanas que no han sido las mejores para mí.  
> Por otro lado, espero que el capítulo les gustase esta vez. Sé que no fue la cita al cine que esperaban, pero bueno, con Eren y Levi en esta historia las cosas nunca son como se esperan, ¿verdad? Pero lo bueno es que Levi sobrevivió un mes más, y aunque no lo quiera, su relación con Eren va mejorando. Tal vez ya pronto al pobre muchacho se le cumpla el deseo y dejen de ser «casi novios» para ser «novios de verdad», jaja.  
> También me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre la cita del encabezado: «Haz sido pesado sobre la balanza y hallado apto», y es que esta no es una cita tal cual, sino que una modificada por mí y que hace alusión al Tequel bíblico del libro de Daniel «Has sido pesado en la balanza y hallado falto de peso». Así que espero eso no ofenda a nadie.  
> Todas las citas de esta historia son cosa mía, algunas que se me ocurre en el momento de cosas que he oído o me recuerdan a otras, y las cuales adapto al capítulo para darles sentido, así que no se las tomen en serio, por favor. Esta historia es un absurdo de principio a fin, así que todo en ella cumple el mismo propósito.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historia, aviso que ahora sí ya retomo todo con determinación y ganas, por lo que espero este mes sea más productivo que el anterior respecto a las actualizaciones. Durante todo octubre participaré en el Ererictober con una nueva historia de viñetas para el fandom de SnK, Etéreo, por lo que estaré publicando de forma diaria (por primera vez en mi vida actualizaré todos los días, jaja) y para el domingo, estaré subiendo ya el capítulo correspondiente de La Joya de la Corona que se ha visto tan retrasado y ahora está en beteo.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas, son siempre, siempre, la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes en estos tiempos complicados. Nos leemos el siguiente mes con Escorpión.
> 
> Tessa.


	8. (ESCORPIÓN) DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**(ESCORPIÓN)**

**DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA**

****

**_Porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío._ **

Enfadado como pocas veces estaba, Eren llegó hasta la oficina donde Farlan trabajaba, informando a la secretaria de este sobre su cita, para que anunciara su llegada.

Levi ciertamente era un traidor de lo peor, el _peor_ novio del mundo, y no solo porque el día anterior no diera la más mínima señal de vida, ignorando sus ciento veintiséis mensajes y cuarenta y dos llamadas, sino porque había pasado toda la tarde con Farlan, ¡con Farlan!

Ese maldito infiel.

Eren sabía que él no era alguien demasiado paciente, pero le había dado muchas oportunidades a Levi para dejar las cosas claras con el otro sujeto; no obstante, si este no lo había hecho, tendría que ser él mismo quien tomara cartas en el asunto. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Así que aprovechando que tenía que reunirse con el robanovios de Farlan esa mañana, decidió que dejaría todo claro. El discurso que había preparado durante su desvelada noche era genial, muy maduro, por lo que nada podía salir mal ese día. Nada.

O casi, tuvo que reconocer cinco minutos después mientras llamaba a la puerta del despacho del otro, porque nada más revisar las predicciones del horóscopo de ese día, se encontró con la peor revelación del mundo. ¡Era el último en el _ranking_! ¡El más maldecido del día! Ni siquiera un milagro iba a lograr que aquello saliese bien.

Pero mientras pensaba en si debía tragarse su rabia y celos, aguantando como un héroe aquella reunión con el desgraciado de Church, el responsable de sus pesadillas hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Eren, chico! Que gusto verte —le dijo este poniéndose de pie al verlo entrar, tendiendo una mano en su dirección—. Eso significa que Levi confía mucho en ti —prosiguió, felicitándolo como un padre orgulloso.

Pero nada más oír el nombre del infiel de su novio saliendo de labios de Farlan, el entusiasmo que él sintió por sus palabras desapareció por completo. Así que tirando su sentido común por la borda, a pesar de los desesperados intentos que este hizo por no caerse, se apresuró a decir:

—Sobre Levi, bueno, creo que los dos tenemos que hablar muy, muy seriamente.

——o——

Sintiendo su rabia subir como la espuma, Levi tamborileó los dedos contra el escritorio y pensó en la mejor forma de castigar al condenado mocoso que tenía como pretendiente.

Las carcajadas de Farlan aun resonaban en sus oídos, pero no podía culparlo, ¿de verdad Eren había ido a cobrarle cuentas por su supuesta infidelidad? En sus treintaisiete años de vida jamás creyó que iba a tener que soportar tanta idiotez junta, menos proviniendo de una sola persona.

Aun así, Levi debía reconocer que en parte era responsable del problema al no haber marcado desde un comienzo los límites con el jodido crío. Ya sabía que permitirle tantas libertades a Eren acabaría costándole caro.

El conocido llamado a la puerta fue el preámbulo del drama, porque cuando Eren hizo ingreso, en vez de encontrarse con el cachorro arrepentido que esperaba, Levi se enfrentó a un par de enormes ojos verdes que eran todo tempestades. El epítome de los problemas.

—Jaeger —masculló por costumbre, dándose cuenta de su terrible error cuando la expresión del mocoso se volvió más tempestuosa todavía, por lo que se apresuró en corregirse—: Eren, ¿se puede saber que mierda pretendías al convertir una reunión de trabajo en un consultorio amoroso?

—Sobre el trabajo, aquí tiene —le dijo este, tendiendo hacia él algunos fólderes—. Respecto a lo otro, solo aproveché la oportunidad de aclarar asuntos importantes con Farlan, ya sabe. Sobre nosotros.

—¿Diciéndole que somos novios? —inquirió, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de lanzarle el pisapapeles a la cabeza para ver si así el jodido cerebro comenzaba a funcionarle—. ¡Novios y una mierda!

Los ojos de lechuza enrabiada de Eren se convirtieron en cuestión de segundos en ojos de lechuza herida, muy, muy herida; tanto que hicieron sentir a Levi el peor bastardo del mundo.

—Comience a tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones, por favor —le recriminó Eren muy serio—. No pretenderá ilusionarme y luego dejarme tirado, ¿verdad? Eso sería muy cruel de su parte, Levi. Incluso para ser usted.

Una parte de su cerebro, probablemente la menos dañada, sabía que debería estar ofendido debido a que el mocoso acababa de insultarlo en su cara; pero, la menos racional, ya estaba harta de él mismo reaccionando a Eren sin quererlo.

Necesitaba un trasplante de cerebro, y probablemente de corazón, con urgencia.

—Responsabilidad y una mierda —replicó, guardando el pisapapeles en un cajón del escritorio por precaución—. Que nos hayamos liado un par de veces en este mes no significa que estemos saliendo.

La boca de Eren se abrió a causa de la consternada sorpresa.

—¿Me está diciendo que solo me ha usado?

Levi gimió internamente e imploró paciencia, a quien fuese. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso podría llegar a aceptar la religión que fuera.

—Solo estoy diciendo que somos dos adultos que a veces pasan su tiempo juntos. Punto. —Al ver que Eren palidecía hasta lo imposible, de verdad se preocupó—. ¿Y ahora qué ocurre, mocoso?

—Que veo las cosas claras —espetó este con molestia—. Al final sí ha estado jugando conmigo.

Levi gruñó.

—Claro que no he jugado contigo; solo que creí que tú comprendías… Mierda —farfulló, al ver que las cosas para el chico estaban lejos de ser así de casuales.

Enseñándole el dedo medio, Eren le espetó con rabia.

—Rompo con usted. Váyase al demonio.

Lo único que pudo pensar Levi al verlo salir por la puerta cual tromba marina, era en cómo demonios se podía terminar algo que en primer lugar jamás había comenzado.

——o——

Acudiendo a la llamada de Erwin, Levi abrió la puerta de la oficina de su socio cabreado a niveles extremos.

Desde que su «ruptura» de esa mañana con Eren se hizo pública, él había vuelto a ganarse cientos de miradas reprobatorias por romper el delicado corazón de doncella del chico. Chico que lo miraba con enrojecidos ojos de lechuza asesina cada vez que lo que veía pasar.

No obstante, su enfado se esfumó de golpe nada más entrar al despacho y ver quien estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su rubio amigo, llenándose de deseos de huir y vomitar, todo al mismo tiempo; confusión que le atrofió las capacidades motoras porque, antes de que pudiese salir de allí, Hange ya lo tenía enlazado por el cuello en una perfecta llave de lucha que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¡Joder, suelta! —protestó él, intentando apartar a la otra con poca delicadeza, logrando respirar apenas cuando aquella demente le permitió algo de libertad; libertad que aprovechó para sentarse en la silla frente a Erwin, quien lo miraba muy serio—. ¿Si me dices que me has llamado por el mocoso…?

Su amigo lo acalló con un gesto.

—Levi, Levi, con Han sabemos lo nervioso que te ponen las relaciones, y no te culpamos, para nada; es parte de la vida. Pero no puedes romper así el corazón del chico —explicó Erwin con su mejor tono de padre condescendiente—. Las relaciones de pareja se cultivan. Hay días bueno y días malos, ¿verdad Han? —preguntó mirando a la aludida, la cual asintió muy seria—. No puedes tirar por la borda una relación que quizá será lo mejor que te pase en la vida.

—O la última oportunidad que tengas —intervino Hange con tono pesaroso—. Ayer leí tus cartas, Levi, ¿y sabes lo que me dijeron? —Él negó, ya suponiendo que la muy demente le saldría con alguna estupidez—. La muerte, Levi, ¡La muerte! Probablemente no te queden más que un par de meses de vida, así que aprovéchalos. ¡Vive cada día como si fuese el último!

Al ver que sus dos amigos parecían estar apenas conteniendo las lágrimas por su próximo deceso, su primera reacción fue reírse de aquella ridiculez; no obstante, al recordar sus últimos, y peligrosos, meses al lado de Eren, pensó que tal vez no era una opción del todo descabellada.

¿Y cómo era que nadie veía que el principal causante de sus desgracias era el mocoso? Si en verdad acababa palmándola, probablemente hasta tratarían a este como su sufrido viudo. Si es que regresaban a lo que… fuese que tuvieran, claro.

—El chico fue el que me botó —reconoció finalmente, intentando ignorar la punzada de culpabilidad que le oprimió el pecho al decirlo.

El gritito ahogado de Hange fue seguido por la azul mirada de incredulidad de Erwin, y no pudo culparlos. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien lo dejaba, y no al contrario.

—¡Enano, lo siento tanto! —gimoteó su amiga, aprisionándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos—. Mami Hange está aquí para ti. Puedes llorar en mi pecho, pequeño.

Levi estaba a punto de protestar y decirle que no necesitaba llorar por nada, y mucho menos en su inexistente pecho, cuando Erwin, aclarándose la garganta sonoramente, le dijo:

—¿Sabes, Levi? A veces solo es necesario imaginar cómo sería tu vida sin alguien que te importa, y si el resultado de eso no te gusta, entonces es tiempo de intentar arreglar las cosas y pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Y aunque en su vida él no había dado muchas segundas oportunidades a nadie, por una vez pensó que quizá le gustaría merecerla.

——o——

O por lo menos eso fue lo que Levi pensó hasta que, justo antes del fin de la jornada laboral de ese día, nada más entrar a su despacho viese su taza favorita hecha añicos, y no como si esta hubiera caído accidentalmente desde su lugar en la mesilla auxiliar, sino como si esta hubiera levitado mágicamente hasta acabar estrellándose contra la puerta para quedar hecha el montoncillo de fragmentos que acababa de pisar.

Sin embargo, lo que terminó por colmar su paciencia fue ver —y oler— como su carísimo desinfectante se hallaba esparcido con total descuido por todas las superficies del lugar.

Haría pagar por ello al mocoso vengativo, se prometió. ¡Con sus tazas y sus productos de limpieza no se metía nadie!

Tal como esperaba, Eren seguía en la oficina a esa hora, pero al ver su expresión de profundo enfado, el muy cobarde agarró sus cosas y huyó a toda prisa hacia el elevador, ignorando sus llamados e incluso intentando cerrarle las puertas en las narices cuando él abordó por la fuerza en aquel reducido espacio.

—¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa ahora, mocoso descerebrado?!

—No sé de qué me habla. De hecho, no lo escucho. Usted es humo —replicó Eren infantilmente, negándose a mirarle.

—A que destruiste mi taza favorita. ¡Y mi desinfectante, demonios!

El chico sonrió beatíficamente al oírlo.

—Para que sienta como me sentí yo después de su traición.

Levi gruñó y contuvo los deseos de mandar al chico a la mierda, aunque lo mereciese.

—¿Cómo no entiendes de una jodida vez que Farlan y yo nunca hemos sido pareja? ¡Si al muy idiota le van las chicas! ¡Tiene una infinita lista de exnovias! ¡Hasta intentó ligarse a mi madre el muy maldito!

Los ojos de Eren lo contemplaron con verdeazulada sospecha.

—¿Lo dice de verdad o solo para dejarme tranquilo?

—De verdad —reconoció Levi con un suspiro—. Pregúntale si quieres. No paraba de reírse tras la «charla» que tuviste con él esta mañana.

El moreno rostro de Eren enrojeció unos cuantos tonos.

—La culpa fue suya; me provocó —se defendió este con su habitual obstinación—. Y también de usted, por no responder mis llamadas. ¿Sabe lo preocupado que estaba? Pensé que le había pasado algo malo, como un accidente o que lo hubiesen asaltado o secuestrado o lo abdujesen los ovnis. La vida hoy en día es muy peligrosa.

Resignado, Levi hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón de su traje para sacar su móvil, pasándoselo a Eren, quien lo miró lleno de confusión.

—¿Eh? Por qué… ¿es suyo? —inquirió. Al ver que él asentía, sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha—. ¿Por qué lo cambió?

—Porque ayer, cuando fuimos con Farlan a hacer un estudio de mercado a algunas librerías, una niña pasó corriendo a mi lado y me lo tiró; luego lo aplastó un coche. Solo hoy logré hacerme con uno nuevo.

—Ah… —murmuró Eren enrojeciendo como un tomate—. ¿Por eso no me contestó?

—Por eso no te respondí, mocoso acosador. —Al ver que Eren miraba el aparato con renovada atención, inquirió—: ¿Y ahora qué?

—Le falta la pegatina. Si no la tiene, no vamos a juego —señaló este, muy serio—. Le compraré otra mañana. ¿De qué color la prefiere?

—Cualquiera que no sea rosa, gracias —masculló, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar a Eren de parecer. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que por más que pareciesen bajar no llegaban a ningún lado, una horrible sospecha lo invadió—. Oi, mocoso, ¿a qué piso vamos?

—Aparcamiento —replicó Eren, ya todo bullente felicidad.

Levi miró el panel de control y sintió que el estómago se le contraía. Mierda, iba a ser que Hange tenía razón y ni siquiera viviría para celebrar otro cumpleaños.

—Joder con tu suerte del culo, Eren —soltó en un suspiro—. Nos hemos quedado atrapados.

Los verdes ojos del chico se abrieron enormes al oírlo, pero cuando una risilla queda escapó de sus labios, Levi no pudo evitar que parte de su angustia también se aliviara. Si moría, al menos lo haría en paz, ¿no?

Unos cuantos minutos después, tras avisar al encargado para que fuesen a rescatarlos, se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre el anorak del mocoso, porque Levi prefería morir antes que sentarse en un piso lleno de gérmenes traídos por medio mundo.

Aun así, al sentir como el chico apoyaba su castaña cabeza sobre su hombro y no soltaba sus manos entrelazadas, finalmente se armó de valor y le dijo:

—Oi, Eren, lo siento mucho. De verdad no estaba jugando contigo, porque… me importas. —Al ver que este lo contemplaba lleno de asombro, sonrió un poco—. Que mierda, supongo que sí somos novios.

La felicidad que embargó al mocoso al oírlo hizo que mucho de lo malo que él sentía se aminorara. Al final el cabrón de Erwin iba a tener razón. Reconocer los errores y pedir perdón era lo más fácil.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —exploró Eren, abrazándolo por el cuello y haciéndole azotar la cabeza contra el elevador, casi aturdiéndolo—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Podría morirme ahora mismo!

—Por favor, no tientes más la suerte, ¿quieres? —advirtió Levi, sobándose la cabeza—. Y por cierto, vuelve a hacerme una escenita de venganza celosa y te castro, mocoso de mierda. Me debes una taza, y un desinfectante. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir ese? Era un producto limitado, joder.

Levi sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad cuando oyó reír al chico y este lo besó, una felicidad que se vio interrumpida en cuanto las luces del elevador parpadearon, se apagaron y sintieron la caída.

Mierda, probablemente no celebraría su próximo cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Y seguidamente, les deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a todos los escorpiones que haya por aquí, ya sea que hayan cumplido o estén por cumplir añitos. Espero que este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer esté lleno de cosas buenas, de momentos divertidos, nuevos aprendizajes y mucho, mucho amor y salud. Para todos ustedes, un enorme abrazo y ¡muy, muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> Y por lo demás, lamento este pequeño retraso en la actualización de este capítulo, pero estuve acabando mi participación en el Ererictober de este año ayer, por lo que tanto mi beta como yo solo hoy tuvimos ánimos y tiempo de ponernos con el beteo de Zodiaco. Aun así, solo han sido poquitos días de retraso y espero sí poder estar publicando el siguiente capítulo el 30 de noviembre, como corresponde.  
> Y bueno, como ya habrán leído, aprovechando un poquito lo vengativos que suelen ser los escorpiones y lo mucho que les gusta tomar venganza cuando lo sienten necesario, esta vez Eren y Levi sí son oficialmente novios, después de unos cuantos ataques de celos, ruptura, malos entendidos y bastantes meses de espera, jaja. Así que esperemos les dure la felicidad y sigan vivos para saber lo que Sagitario les deparará esta vez.  
> Por otro lado, para los lectores de Fanfiction.net, que se vieron muy afectados por la última actualización de Etéreo ya que la página no dejaba leerla, aviso que fue error de la plataforma en sí, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer el capítulo de manera intermitente. En todo caso, si esto vuelve a ocurrir, les recuerdo que todo se actualiza de manera simultánea tanto en esa plataforma como en Wattpad, AO3 y Amor Yaoi, donde en las dos últimas pueden leer sin necesidad de crearse una cuenta para ello.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, que están tan retrasadas, aviso que mañana (o el martes como muy tarde si me dejan muchos deberes en la universidad) estaré actualizando el siguiente capítulo de La Joya de la Corona, para saber cómo les va a Levi y Eren por esos lados. Después de eso, la siguiente actualización será para In Focus (¡al fin!) y el siguiente domingo una historia nueva de solo ocho capítulos cortitos que se publicará de forma semanal. Todo para el fandom de SnK esta vez; como casi siempre, en realidad, jaja.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	9. (SAGITARIO) ESTÚPIDO CUPIDO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**(SAGITARIO)**

**ESTÚPIDO CUPIDO**

****

**_Si el culpable no fue Cupido, ¿entonces quién?_ **

Sentado junto a Levi en la sala de su departamento, Eren, sintiéndose el ser más infeliz del mundo, repasó una vez más el libro que leía sin comprender nada en absoluto.

Cuando esa mañana de sábado Levi lo llamó para avisarle que no hiciese planes, ya que iría a su casa para que pasasen el día juntos, su malhumor por ser despertado había cambiado a buen ánimo en cuestión de un segundo, sacando a Armin a la fuerza de la cama para que le ayudase a poner todo en orden y luego despachándolo sin muchos miramientos donde Annie, pidiéndole que no regresara hasta el día siguiente de ser posible.

No obstante, con lo que él no había contado, fue conque los planes de Levi fueran otros muy distintos, demasiado en su opinión, tanto que Eren en essos momentos se arrepentía enormemente de haber echado a su amigo de la casa, preguntándose si sería muy tarde para llamarlo y pedir perdón, implorando su ayuda.

—No veo tus páginas moverse, mocoso vago —lo regañó su novio, bebiendo un sorbo de té. Eren, mirándolo muy serio, intentó trasmitirle todo su descontento, cosa que al parecer funcionó, ya que este suspiró antes de preguntarle—: ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?

—¡Que usted me ha engañado! —protestó él, cerrando el libro y dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá—. Me ilusionó pensando que tendríamos una cita y hemos acabado en… esto.

Las negras cejas de Levi se arquearon con sorpresa al oírlo, no obstante, cuando un atisbo de burlona sonrisa asomó a sus labios, a Eren le entraron unas ganas locas de golpearlo. Era injusto que aquel hombre tuviera la habilidad de acelerarle el corazón y enfurecerlo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Tch, no recuerdo haber especificado que tipo de cita tendríamos, ¿verdad? Estamos pasando tiempo de calidad como pareja, tal como me pediste. Deberías estar contento.

—¿A esto se refiere con «tiempo de calidad»? —preguntó molesto, dejando el infame libro de esoterismo sobre el regazo de su novio—. ¡Es solo tiempo de lectura! Hasta las clases de Literatura de la escuela eran más entretenidas, y eso que me dormía todo el tiempo.

La mano de Levi pellizcando su mejilla ante su reclamo lo pilló por sorpresa, pero Eren aprovechó la oportunidad y tiró de él para tumbarlo encima suyo y así poder besarlo.

Nada más separarse, los grises ojos de su novio se afilaron a modo de advertencia por su osadía, pero debido a sus experiencias anteriores, Eren sabía que tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que aquello resultase bien y no terminara golpeado o regañado. De todos modos, el riesgo siempre valía la pena.

Lo que no pudo predecir, fue que el maldito libro que llevaba más de una hora atormentándolo se clavase dolorosamente en sus costillas, provocando que se retorciera de dolor y tirara a Levi sofá abajo, con un golpe sordo que le hizo abrir los ojos con espanto al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

—Te mataré, Jaeger. Puede que no hoy ni las próximas semanas, pero te mataré. Creo que esa será la única forma en que nos libremos de tu suerte de mierda.

—¡Levi, lo siento mucho! —se apresuró a disculparse, sujetándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse y sacudirle el polvo; no fuera cosa que este se llenase de los diabólicos gérmenes que tanto aborrecía—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Tch, al menos mejor que tras la puta caída del elevador. Esa vez perdí veinte años de vida. De verdad pensé que no lo contaríamos, joder.

Al pensar en el incidente que habían protagonizado hacía cosa de un mes atrás, Eren tuvo que reconocer que Levi tenía razón. El accidente no había sido poca cosa, y si aún seguían vivitos y coleando, era solo debido a que el ascensor se quedó atascado antes de estrellarse con el piso. Aun así, el rescate de ellos había sido algo espectacular y muy entretenido. Casi de película.

—¡Pero salimos vivos! —acotó muy contento al recordar aquello—. Y ahora es una anécdota divertida de contar. Como también lo es el hecho de que nada más conocernos, usted sintió un odio irracional hacia mí; aunque al final igualmente lo flechó Cupido.

—Divertida y una mierda, mocoso tonto. ¿Y qué es eso de Cupido? Además, mi desprecio estaba justificado. Si decidí darte una oportunidad, fue solo porque no dejabas de lloriquear que te gustaba, y es por eso que esto es tan necesario. —Volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado, Levi dejó nuevamente el libro de esoterismo en sus manos—. Tenemos que encontrar una solución a tu mala suerte, Jaeger. Debemos controlarla antes que esta acabe contigo, y conmigo de paso; sobre todo si vamos a seguir juntos.

Nada más oírlo, Eren se arrepintió de todo su infantil berrinche. ¡Levi estaba preocupado por él! Si había ido aquel sábado a su casa cargado de libros de esoterismo y brujería, era por él y porque no deseaba perderlo. ¡Porque lo quería!

—¡Lo haré, lo haré! ¡Trabajaré duro! —señaló, ya mucho más animado; no obstante, nada más abrir el libro, una idea repentina cruzó su cabeza—. ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Hange? Ella sabe de estos temas.

Las cejas de Levi se fruncieron un momento, como si meditase su respuesta y fuese a soltarle un rotundo «no»; sin embargo, luego de una evidente lucha interna, aceptó a regañadientes.

—No estaría mal; puede que Hange sepa algo o de alguien que pueda ayudarnos. Estoy tan desesperado que ya cualquier cosa me sirve, joder. ¿Estás seguro de que no maldijeron a tu madre antes de tenerte, mocoso?

Eren acababa de negar su supuesta maldición, cuando la alarma del móvil avisándole de un mensaje lo hizo cambiar el foco de su atención; no obstante, al leer las predicciones del horóscopo de ese día, se desinfló al ver que ni su _ranking_ ni el de Levi eran especialmente buenos, sino más bien regulares. Ese mes Sagitario regía en todo su esplendor, y aunque eso debería haber sido bueno para él al compartir el mismo elemento, lo que iba a de esa semana estaba resultando de pena.

Tras mirar detenidamente a su novio, frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ahora que, mocoso?

—Le falta algo rojo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi sin entender en absoluto.

—Que le falta algo rojo. Su horóscopo asegura que si viste algo rojo hoy, su suerte mejorará.

—Y mi sentido común me grita que si me mantengo alejado de ti también lo hará, Eren, y mírame.

Sin poder evitarlo, él rompió a reír, abrazando a Levi con fuerza. Este protestó un poco, por supuesto, pero al final le devolvió el gesto, haciendo que a pesar de su mala suerte, Eren se sintiese muy afortunado.

—Cine —oyó decir a Levi amortiguadamente contra su cuello—. Realmente tenía pensado llevarte al cine y a comer después de esto. Aún no hemos tenido esa jodida cita que dejamos pendiente, ¿verdad?

La alegría de Eren se desbordó ante aquellos inesperados planes, y mientras le decía al otro lo muy feliz que estaba, debido a su entusiasmo acabaron cayendo del sofá una vez más.

Después de todo, la mala suerte parecía ser su karma.

——o——

Tosiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello —y probablemente lo hacía—, Levi a duras penas logró abrir la ventana de la sala del departamento, alegrándose de poder volver a respirar, aunque fuese el gélido aire de noviembre.

—¡Que te jodan, cuatro ojos! ¡¿Pero qué mierda acabas de echarnos?! —inquirió furioso a su amiga, quien en ese momento soltaba una oración maligna mientras rociaba a Eren con alguna mezcla de extrañas hierbas y humo que olían fatal, y las cuales había regado por toda la casa—. ¡Te pedimos ayuda para contrarrestar la mala suerte del mocoso, no que invocaras a Satanás!

—Que escandaloso eres, enano, esto es solo salvia blanca, romero y lavanda —respondió esta, volviendo a acercar su plato ahumado hacia él, haciéndolo toser una vez más—. Técnicamente los estoy purificando, y créeme que no es fácil. Nada más entrar a esta casa supe que las energías eran muy negativas.

Los verdes y crédulos ojos del mocoso se abrieron al oírla, llenos de terror.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

—Así de horribles —respondió Hange, echándole un poquito más de humo—. Creo que el problema de tu mala suerte radica en haber conocido a Levi, Eren.

El gritito ahogado de su novio se intercaló con su protesta sobre lo absurdo que aquello era, porque lo hacía parecer como si él fuese el maldito y no Eren; pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Levi se lo pensó mejor. Por supuesto no era que repentinamente él hubiera comenzado a creer en todas esas tonterías, pero, joder, ¿y si su relación con el chico era una especie de debacle cósmico que una vez reunidos podía ocasionar la destrucción del mundo?

—Ni se le ocurra —le advirtió Eren, ya lejos de ser el cachorro asustado y triste para volver a convertirse en la lechuza asesina—. Le prohíbo que termine conmigo.

—Yo no he dicho nada —se defendió Levi, odiando la mirada de pena y conmiseración de Hange, quien volvió a rociarlo con su mierdosa mezcla de hierbas.

—Pero lo ha pensado. Lo vi en sus ojos.

Levi iba a responder que no era cierto, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en un desastre superior como para analizar siquiera la posibilidad de un quiebre entre ellos; no obstante, antes de que el mocoso siguiera con su diatriba indignada, sintió que algo estaba mal con él. No era que se estuviese ahogando con el maldito humo como antes, ¡sino que de un momento a otro simplemente no pudo respirar más!

Desesperado, miró a Hange, quien le roció un poco más de esa mezcla maldita en la cara, y luego a Eren, que al comprender que algo le pasaba, se puso de pie a toda prisa para ayudarlo. Aun así, sintiéndose mareado por la falta de oxígeno, Levi simplemente acabó por desmayarse.

——o——

—Estoy seguro de que esto ha sido cosa de tu mala suerte, mocoso. No hay otra explicación posible —dijo al chico mientras ambos se acomodaban como podían en la cama de este—. Es eso o que las entradas al cine que Hange me obsequió están malditas.

—Pero igual veremos una película —respondió Eren, solícito, agarrando un puñado de las palomitas que acababa de preparar para comenzar a comer.

—Tch, y de seguro es una película de terror de mierda. ¿Dónde quedó el consenso de elección del que hablamos?

—Se perdió en el momento en que usted resultó ser el más corto de los dos. —Al ver su ceño fruncido, el chico se apresuró a justificarse—. ¡La varilla más corta, me refería a la varilla más corta!

—Realmente te estás volviendo un descarado, Eren. Cada vez te tomas más libertades.

—Porque es mi novio. Tengo derecho a hacerlo, ¿no? —le dijo contento, acurrucándose a su lado—. No proteste tanto, puede que la película lo sorprenda.

Levi lo dudaba, pero de todos modos aceptó, quizá porque estaba cansado del horrible desastre que aquel día había resultado ser. Hange no solo había estado a punto de matarlo al intoxicarlo con sus condenadas hierbas «purificadoras», sino que cuando llegaron con él a urgencias, las enfermeras los saludaron como si ya fuesen viejos amigos.

Aun así, allí estaba él, se dijo Levi: en casa del mocoso, solo porque este había insistido en cuidarlo, y a pesar de que temblaba de miedo al imaginar sus modos. Aun así, debía reconocer que —mala suerte de Eren aparte— ese mes de noviazgo no había sido tan malo después de todo. De hecho, aquella era la primera vez que él no deseaba acabar una relación a apenas dos semanas de que hubiese dado inicio.

—¿Y ahora que te tiene tan contento, mocoso tonto? —preguntó a este, viendo como sus verdeazulados ojos brillaban de emoción nada más comenzar la película.

—Que está usando mi ropa —le dijo Eren feliz, pellizcando entre sus dedos la roja camiseta que le había prestado tras ducharse para sacarse el asqueroso olor a sahumerio—. ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Además de que le traerá buena suerte.

—¿Te hace ilusión verme con algo que me queda jodidamente grande? En verdad algo no funciona bien en tu cerebro, Eren.

Durante la siguiente hora, tumbados en la cama viendo aquella película de mierda y sufriendo los nervios del chico —quien le estaba dejando el brazo lleno de hematomas debido a lo fuerte que lo sujetaba cuando algo lo asustaba—, Levi tuvo de repente una epifanía. No una revelación trascendental que cambiaría el rumbo de la humanidad para siempre, pero sí lo suficientemente importante para cambiar al menos su vida.

Por eso, armándose de un valor que jamás pensó llegar a necesitar, porque las relaciones sentimentales no eran su fuerte, le dijo a Eren:

—Oi, mocoso, a fin de mes es mi cumpleaños, por lo que mi madre vendrá a pasar la Navidad conmigo para celebrarlo; ¿por qué no vienes también?

La tensión que él había sentido se le bajaba a causa de los nervios, repentinamente se elevó hasta lo imposible al ver como Eren lo contemplaba, lleno de una emoción tan abrumadora que Levi temió dejase de respirar.

—¿Quiere que conozca a su familia?

—Bueno… sí. Supongo —admitió a regañadientes—. Le he hablado a ella de ti y… Joder, me gusta estar contigo, mocoso. No ha sido Cupido ni mucho menos, pero supongo que al final sí me has flechado. Un poco.

El efusivo abrazo de Eren lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire, pero el oírlo reír fue algo maravilloso para Levi. Que se jodiera la mala suerte; ya encontrarían la manera de hacer que su relación funcionase sin que fuera potencialmente peligrosa para ambos.

Pero pensarlo y aceptarlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes, porque cuando en su emoción Eren tiró la lámpara de la mesilla de noche al suelo, no solo se quedaron totalmente a oscuras en la habitación, sino que vieron como poco a poco las luces del resto de los departamentos también comenzaba a apagarse, hasta que a través de la ventana solo pudo verse la renegrida ciudad.

—Oh, joder… Por favor, dime que no ha sido tu suerte del culo, Eren —imploró Levi, angustiado, al notar que la señal de su móvil también acababa de morir.

—No lo sé, ¿cree que sí? —preguntó el chico, levantando la cabeza y acercando su rostro al suyo para contemplarlo mejor.

—Quien sabe; contigo nada es seguro, Jaeger. El sahumerio purificador de Hange fue una completa mierda.

Aun así, Levi no protestó cuando los labios de Eren lo besaron, ni tampoco cuando los besos se convirtieron en algo mucho más divertido que lo hizo olvidarse de la mala suerte, el apagón y el final de la malísima película que no acabaron de ver.

Después de todo, la mala suerte podía convertirse en algo bueno; si se miraba desde el cristal adecuado, claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es felicitar a todos los sagitario que ya hayan cumplido o cumplan añitos durante este mes. Deseo que este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer les llegue lleno de cosas buenas, aprendizaje y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y un enorme abrazo a la distancia, así que, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> También lamento mucho no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero como estoy en periodo final de clases y exámenes, todo parece haberse complicado una vez más por estas fechas y a veces ni los tiempos ni ánimos me rinden tanto como en otras ocasiones. Aun así, ya estamos aquí con el noveno capítulo de esta historia que cada vez se acerca más a su final. Como ha pasado de rápido este año a pesar de todo, jaja.  
> Y hablando del capítulo, para que quede claro por si surgieron dudas, este está ubicado a finales de noviembre, los últimos días, por lo que el siguiente será a finales de diciembre, concretamente en el cumpleaños de Levi, aunque se desfasará unos poquitos días más, ya que lo publicaré el 30. Por eso hablan de que falta un mes para el cumpleaños de este.  
> Por lo demás, aclaro que la intoxicación que tuvo Levi fue debido a la salvia blanca. Esto ocurre porque ella contiene tujona, que es un aceite esencial perteneciente a la familia del alcanfor. Hay plantas como el ajenjo que poseen una concentración más alta, y de allí su característica alucinógena y que lo hace tan peligroso, pero hay otras como la salvia que también la poseen, aunque en menor medida, y que en un uso moderado no generan daño; no obstante en este caso, donde Levi inhaló una cantidad considerable, su sistema nervioso sí se vio afectado, cerrando sus vías respiratorias y haciéndolo convulsionar. Yo soy una creyente absoluta de lo buenas que son las infusiones y hierbas para uso terapéutico y medicinal, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, siempre es importante informarse de los riesgos que el exceso de estas puede generar.  
> Igualmente, la mezcla de hierbas que Hange utiliza sí se usan para purificar y en sahumerios. Los tres elementos elegidos por ella son contrarrestadores de malas vibras.  
> Otra cosita aparte, es que el título de este capítulo hace alusión directa al hecho de que Sagitario es el arquero del zodiaco, de allí que Eren lo asocie también en su mente un poco a Cupido. Igualmente, a su vez el título hace referencia a la canción del mismo nombre Stupid Cupid de Connie Francis y que tiene un sinfín de covers, por lo que es seguro la hayan oído alguna vez al menos. No tiene nada que ver con la de Red Velvet, con la que solo comparten el nombre. Lo explico porque fue la primera la que me rondaba la cabeza mientras escribía el capítulo.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que de aquí al viernes debería estar saliendo ya el capítulo 39 de In Focus, y para el domingo el 5 de Tú + Yo = Allegro. Luego de eso, vendrá Cantarella que ya necesita actualizarse también. Lamento si ven un poquito de atraso estos días, así como también con la respuesta de mensajes y comentarios, pero el final de semestre apenas y me ha dejado respirar.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta el siguiente mes con Capricornio, el mes de Levi.
> 
> Tess.


	10. (CAPRICORNIO) CHIVO EXPIATORIO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**(CAPRICORNIO)**

**CHIVO EXPIATORIO**

****

**_Quien nada hace, ¿nada teme?_ **

Sentado en el negro sofá de la espartana sala del departamento de Levi, Eren, intentando ingresar oxígeno a sus pulmones sin comenzar a hiperventilar —algo de lo que estaba muy cerca—, oyó con atención lo que su novio decía.

—Bien, mocoso, ahora es tu turno. Repite.

—No debo tener miedo, todo saldrá bien. Es solo una simple fiesta, así que todo saldrá bien —repitió él obedientemente, sintiendo a su corazón ir a mil por hora mientras su estómago amenazaba con devolver todo lo que había almorzado ese día; una desesperación que pareció multiplicarse al infinito en cuanto la palabra «madre» invadió su cerebro, negando con un gesto—: No, Levi, nada va a salir bien ¡Su madre me odiará!

—Claro que no lo hará, Eren —insistió este, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, probablemente para mantenerlo sentado en su sitio e impedirle que huyera—. Mi madre es… buena persona.

Aterrado, él contuvo el aliento.

—Ha dudado.

—¡Claro que no he dudado, mocoso! ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que es mi madre?

—Es que si ella tiene su carácter…

La colleja que Levi le dio, pilló desprevenido a Eren, haciéndolo soltar un gritito.

—Mi madre es una santa; además, realmente tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Joder, sí piensa que eres muy buen chico por soportarme.

Eren asintió, porque él también pensaba que era un muy buen chico por eso, ya que a pesar de lo mucho que quería a Levi, su relación con él no era siempre fácil.

Aun así, con el resto no podía sentirse igual de confiado que su novio. Aquella era su primera vez conociendo a la madre de alguna de sus parejas, por lo que estaba seguro de que una vez llegara el momento, acabaría enredándolo todo a causa de los nervios y colapsaría, logrando que aquella mujer lo odiara.

¿Y si Levi terminaba dejándolo por petición de esta?, se preguntó Eren. De solo pensar en aquella posibilidad ya le daban ganas de llorar.

—Tiene prohibido romper conmigo —advirtió a su novio cuando este le apartó algunos mechones de la frente, dejando allí un beso.

—¿Y por qué mierda rompería contigo, mocoso? —inquirió; sus grises ojos llenos de confusión.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Porque una vez me conozca, su madre podría intentar convencerlo de que soy una mala influencia para usted y quiera alejarnos. Ya sabe, como en los dramas.

Una de las cejas de Levi se arqueó al oírlo, soltando luego un suspiro de resignación al ver su seriedad.

—Llevo ya un tiempo pensando esto, mocoso, pero creo que tendremos que controlar bastante lo que ves y lees. Te está jodiendo el cerebro.

—Pero podría pasar, admítalo —insistió él, tercamente.

—Podría estrellarse un puto meteorito contra la Tierra y matarnos a todos antes de que tengas tiempo de conocerla, joder —masculló este; sin embargo, de inmediato negó con un gesto—. No, mejor no pensemos en eso. Contigo es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Le recuerdo que Hange dijo que mi mala suerte es culpa suya.

—Y eso te lo dijo la loca que consiguió salir con Erwin leyéndole las cartas y convenciéndolo de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Nada más oírlo, Eren se entusiasmó.

—¿Cree que si ella nos las leyese dirían lo mismo de nosotros? Hoy es su cumpleaños, Capricornio rige, ¡es un buen momento para que nos arriesguemos!

—Creo que conocer a mi familia ya será más riesgo del que podremos manejar mocoso.

—¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso, Levi? —inquirió, preocupado ante el tono fatalista de su novio.

Al ver como este le rehuía la mirada un segundo, una delatora décima de segundo, el alma de Eren se fue a sus pies. De seguro su futura suegra ya estaba al tanto de las veces que había estado a un paso de matar a su hijo a causa de su mala suerte, y no que eso lo convirtiera en un asesino en potencia —no uno deliberado al menos, se dijo—, pero sí debía darle muy mala fama.

—Puede decirme la verdad —le pidió a Levi con estoicidad, intentando que los ojos no se le aguaran—. Si ella ya me odia, lo entenderé.

Rodando los ojos, Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Joder contigo, mocoso dramático. Mi madre se muere por conocerte, te lo prometo. Aunque te agradecería muchísimo que ella acabase viva esta noche —le pidió, acariciando su cabeza—. Pero… puede que sí tengamos un pequeño problema.

—¿Grave?

—Gravísimo —reconoció su novio de mala gana—. Acabo de enterarme hoy de que también estará mi tío, Kenny.

—Su tío Kenny —repitió él asintiendo, sin comprender del todo.

—Y mi prima, Mikasa.

—Su prima Mikasa —volvió a repetir Eren, ahogando un gemido al caer en cuenta de algo—. ¡¿Mikasa Ackerman?!

Los grises ojos de Levi se abrieron con toda sorpresa.

—¿La conoces?

—Ah… bueno, digamos que sí —respondió él, siendo ahora su turno de apartar la mirada.

—Oi, Jaeger, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

—Es que… verá… Mikasa y yo somos amigos desde la escuela. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Tus orejas están rojas, mocoso. Suelta la verdad.

Eren gimió.

—Es que… bueno, la he rechazado unas cuantas veces —reconoció, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado—; y cuando en la última le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, no se lo tomó muy bien.

Ahora fue el turno de Levi de espantarse.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿tú eres «ese» Eren? ¡Joder, si Kenny ha jurado matarte en cuanto te vea, mocoso!

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, Eren pensó que quizá no era mala idea el comenzar a preparar las cosas para su funeral.

——o——

—Levi, no quisiera asustarlo, pero, ¿realmente está seguro de que es _aquí_?

La pregunta de Eren, teñida de una ligereza aterrada y nerviosa, fue un reflejo de sus propias dudas al contemplar la tétrica casona que parecía más apta para rodar una película de terror que para celebrar una fiesta de Navidad y cumpleaños.

Tras comprobar por tercera vez el GPS, solo pudo asentir con desánimo, prometiéndose asesinar a Hange en cuanto la tuviese enfrente.

—Es aquí, mocoso.

—Ahhh… es que no parece demasiado festivo, ¿verdad? —insistió Eren, observando por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido; el mismo que se llenó de pánico cuando se volvió a verlo—: No me diga que era una fiesta temática y debíamos venir disfrazados.

—¡Joder, no! Antes muerto que asistir a una de esas fiestas, aunque fuese mía. Demonios, estoy seguro de que toda esta mierda fue idea de esa cuatro ojos demente.

Como si supiese que estaban hablando de ella, su móvil comenzó a sonar con una llamada de esta; una llamada que Levi cortó cinco veces antes de rendirse y responderle, tragándose sus reclamos y asegurándole que ya habían dado con la dirección, por lo que estarían en la casa en cosa de minutos.

Al ver que el caótico mocoso que tenía por novio seguía igual de asustado que antes, contemplándolo con enormes ojos de lechuza aterrada, dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó en su dirección, besándolo en los labios.

—Oi, Eren, quizás este no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero…

Armándose de valor antes de que la vergüenza lo venciera, Levi rebuscó el paquetito que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo; sin embargo, antes que pudiese decir nada de su ensayado discurso, una nueva serie de desesperadas llamadas invadió su móvil, rompiendo por completo el momento.

Maldiciendo a Hange por su desatino, salió del coche seguido de Eren, y aunque aquella clase de cursilerías no era lo suyo, Levi sujetó la mano de este para que fuesen juntos a la casa y enfrentaran a… bueno, lo que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Nada más tocar la puerta, esta se abrió con un chirrido de mansión gótica; no obstante, una serie de luces salvajes y estrambóticas lo cegó por completo al entrar, haciéndolo caer casi de bruces cuando unos brazos estranguladores lo rodearon.

—¡Enano, feliz cumpleaños! —le dijo esta sin soltarlo—. ¡Treintaiocho años no se cumplen todos los días, Levi!

Intentando volver a respirar, se prometió que antes de que esa noche acabara, asesinaría a Hange.

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegro —gruñó él, abriendo los ojos con espanto al ver que esta se hallaba vestida como una desquiciada hada verde, hasta con alas incluidas—. ¿Y qué demonios es esto? ¿Una fiesta de Halloween?

—Apuesto a que te he sorprendido, ¿verdad? —le dijo esta con una sonrisa—. ¡Incluso tengo disfraces a juego para ustedes!

—¡Le dije que parecía una fiesta temática! —masculló Eren, nerviosamente aferrado a su brazo—. ¿Cree que es muy tarde para huir?

Él estaba a punto de decirle al mocoso que lo hicieran, cuando el peso de un conocido brazo sobre sus hombros lo hizo soltar un gruñido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, sobrino! Joder, sigues sin crecer en absoluto, Levi.

—Gracias, viejo. No te hubieses molestado en venir —protestó él, apartando de un manotazo a Kenny, quien iba disfrazado de un vaquero bastante avejentado y a maltraer—. Si me disculpas, tengo que saludar a mi madr-

—¡Eren!

La sorprendida voz de Mikasa se elevó sobre el bullicio de la música al ver al mocoso, y Kenny, que cuando menos se necesitaba era casi un sabueso de caza, prestó especial atención al tonto chico que ahora intentaba esconderse tras él.

—Levi, de verdad creo que deberíamos marcharnos —insistió su novio, al borde de la desesperación.

—¡¿Es con Levi con quien estás saliendo?! —protestó Mikasa, vestida como toda una pirata vengadora y fulminándolos a ambos con su oscura mirada—. ¡Pero si mi primo casi te dobla la edad y es un desastre de ser humano!

—¡¿Así que tú eres el desgraciado que jugó con el corazón de esta mocosa?! —preguntó finalmente Kenny, sumando dos más dos y llegando a la conclusión de que Eren era el responsable del sufrimiento de la chica.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, este lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a su novio, con tan mala suerte que en cuanto Levi lo agarró de un brazo para apartarlo, este le llegó de lleno a Farlan —ahora Satanás— que se había acercado a saludarlo, haciendo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar como un río.

—¡Farlan! —exclamó la pelirroja Isabel, abriéndose paso entre ellos gracias a sus plumosas alas de ángel.

—¡¿Pero cómo quiere que le corresponda a Mikasa?! —protestó Eren, mostrando su cero instinto de supervivencia al enfrentar a su tío con toda honestidad—. ¡No puedo, soy gay!

—¡Creo que necesitamos llamar a un médico! —exclamó Isabel, conteniendo el sangrado de Farlan con su blanca túnica—. ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, se va a morir!

—Farlan no morirá por un sangrado nasal, cariño —la regañó su madre dulce, pero firmemente, arrodillándose junto a esta para relevarla de atender al otro idiota, por completo metida en su papel de enfermera—. Kenny, ya basta. Deja de hacer el ridículo. Y tú, Mikasa, deja de lloriquear por un hombre que no te corresponde; él no vale la pena. Levi, cariño, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Y Eren, bienvenido a la familia.

—¡Tía! —protestó Mikasa, toda indignación—. ¡Le acabas de dar la bienvenida como novio de Levi al _mismo hombre_ que dijiste que no valía la pena para mí! ¡Y yo lo conocí primero!

—Pues si sabías que era gay, haberte cambiado de sexo antes, querida. Ya no lo vas a poder voltear.

—Levi —le susurró Eren, sin apartar sus ojos del desastre que todo aquello era—, ¿cree que es muy tarde para escaparnos? Creí que tras conocerlo a usted nada me asustaría, pero su familia… da un poco de miedo.

—Ni que lo digas, yo crecí con ellos y aun no los supero. Vámonos.

—¡Hey, enano, nada de huir! —los atajó Hange cuando iban enfilando hacia la salida—. ¡Aun no has visto el pastel!

—Han tiene razón, Levi —intervino Erwin, pasando su musculoso brazo por los hombros de Eren, sujetándolo como rehén—. Estoy seguro de que solo son tus nervios hablando.

—Ni nervios ni nada, solo que esta fiesta… ¿De qué mierda vas disfrazado? —preguntó horrorizado, al ver el traje verde de su socio.

—¡De Peter Pan! —exclamó Hange, contenta—. Y yo soy Campanilla.

—¿No sienten olor a quemado? —preguntó Eren, intentando huir disimuladamente de la llave de Erwin.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué podría estarse quemando? —preguntó su madre, aun atendiendo a Farlan que, a ojos de Levi, ya solo fingía encontrarse mal.

—Muchas cosas, ¿sabe? —respondió Eren con honestidad—. El otro día en un programa de la televisión, estaban comentando que-

—¡Los fusibles! —gritó Isabel, viendo como saltaban chispas de la caja de la electricidad.

—¡Eren! —gruñó, Levi, sabiendo que probablemente aquello era obra de una debacle cósmica provocada por el chico.

—¡No me eche la culpa a mí! —se defendió este.

—Creo que el sahumerio purificador del mes pasado no funcionó. Quizá debamos probar con algo más fuerte, Levi —intervino Hange.

—¡Eren, tenemos que hablar! —exigió Mikasa, sujetando el brazo del otro chico con posesividad, haciéndolo gemir cuando tiró en su dirección, sin permitir que Erwin soltara aun su cuello.

—¡Joder, acabarán desarmando al mocoso! —protestó él, dando un paso al frente para salvarlo antes de que este muriese.

—¡A mí igual me gustaría tener unas palabras con el chico! —intervino de pronto Kenny, tirando del otro brazo de Eren.

—¡Kenny, te dije que lo dejaras en paz! —regañó Kuchel a su hermano, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer de golpe a Farlan contra el suelo.

—¡No pisen a Farlan! —gritó Isabel al ver que su amigo yacía otra vez en el piso, peligrando de ser aplastado por la estampida que ellos eran.

—¡Levi! —gimoteó Eren con los ojos llorosos, sin poder escapar.

—¡He dicho que dejen al mocoso tranquilo, joder!

Pero antes de que pudiese rescatar a este, los fusibles se convirtieron en una lluvia de chisporroteos, la cual los dejó completamente a oscuras y sumidos en un desastre de gritos, gemidos, golpes, toqueteos y pisotones, hasta que la luz regresó, haciéndolos contener el aliento debido a lo que estaba ante ellos.

El cuerpo inerte de Kenny —tirado en el suelo como un estropajo viejo que nadie quería tocar—, yacía boca abajo y con la espalda por completo ensangrentada, con todos ellos como testigos de su situación.

Tragando duro, Levi miró a Eren, cuyos aterrados ojos verdes parecían enormes a causa de las estrafalarias luces que decoraban la fantasmagórica casa.

Su madre parecía consternada por lo sucedido, mientras que Mikasa le susurraba al oído, ante lo que esta solo asentía con mudez.

Farlan, ensangrentado y todo, había logrado ponerse de pie con ayuda de Isabel, y ahora ambos contemplaban al otro hombre con total horror.

Erwin —estoico como siempre—, acompañó a su demente esposa cuando esta se arrodilló junto a su tío para examinarlo. Al verla negar con un pesaroso gesto, Levi tomó una decisión.

—La puta fiesta queda cancelada. Y nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que llegue la policía para descubrir quién mató al viejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es felicitar a todos los capricornianos que ya hayan cumplido o cumplan añitos durante este mes. Deseo que este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer les llegue lleno de cosas buenas, aprendizaje y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y un enorme abrazo a la distancia, así que, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> También, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para desear a todos un muy feliz comienzo de año. Espero de corazón que este 2021 sea mucho mejor que el 2020 que hemos dejado ya atrás. Que sea un año renovador y más esperanzador en todo lo que se pueda, así que mis mejores deseos para que los de ustedes se cumplan, y un enorme abrazo.  
> Y por lo demás, solo espero que el capítulo les gustase en lo muy raro que fue. Supongo que al final todos quedaron con muchas dudas, porque no hubo un cierre, y eso se debe que al igual que sucederá con Aries en su momento, Capricornio tendrá dos capítulos en vez de uno. Así que en la quincena de este mes, veremos el final de esta parte de la historia de asesinato, por lo que pueden dejar sus ideas sobre quién es el asesino de Kenny, como lo mató y por qué lo mató. En unos días más, conoceremos al culpable del crimen, jaja.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que las siguientes actualizaciones corresponderán al capítulo 2 de Love in Four Seasons y el 7 de Tú + Yo = Allegro que está llegando a su final, y luego de eso el capítulo 40 de In Focus.  
> También aviso que a partir de mañana y durante unos días estaré respondiendo mensajes, así que me disculpo de antemano con todos a quienes les llegará una avalancha de estos.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre, siempre, son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un muy feliz 2021 a todos ustedes, un abrazo enorme a la distancia. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante este año. Han hecho de este 2020 algo bueno, a pesar de todas las dificultades que a veces trajo. Mi deuda para ustedes, como siempre, es infinita.
> 
> Tessa.


	11. (CAPRICORNIO) CORDERO DE SACRIFICIO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**(CAPRICORNIO)**

**CORDERO DE SACRIFICIO**

****

**_Y pagarán justos por pecadores._ **

Ni cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde el inesperado deceso de Kenny, cuando Levi cayó en la verdadera gravedad del problema. Sabía que en cuanto el _shock_ remitiera la pérdida de su tío lo golpearía, y más debido a que tramitar un funeral sería una auténtica mierda, pero lo peor de todo, era que el asesino de este se hallaba entre las personas importantes de su vida, incluyendo a su muy desafortunado novio.

—Mocoso, dime la verdad, prometo que no me enfadaré —comenzó él, intentando no asustar al chico que ya parecía a punto de colapsar—. ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

Los ojos de Eren, enormes y sicodélicos debido a las malditas luces de colores, se llenaron de sorpresa al oírlo. Una sorpresa que en segundos se convirtió en una filosa y verde rendijilla de dudas.

—¿Está insinuando que yo maté a su tío? —inquirió este con aquel tono dolido que siempre auguraba problemas.

—Tch, claro que no, pero a ojos de otros podrías parecer culpable. El viejo te la tenía jurada por lo de Mikasa. —Soltando un suspiro, Levi contempló como Erwin hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con la policía—. Tenemos que pensar en una coartada.

El enfado de Eren se esfumó de golpe ante sus palabras, siendo remplazado por su alegría de cachorro al preguntarle:

—¿Me encubriría de ser necesario?

La parte más sensata de Levi, la que siempre le recordaba que estaba siendo un completo idiota cuando de Eren se trataba, le urgió a decirle a este que por supuesto no haría algo así; no obstante, tras observar al mocoso un momento y recordar todas las desgracias a las que había sobrevivido tras diez largos meses de conocerse, comprendió que era un egoísta de lo peor. Descontando a su madre, Isabel y, quizá, Mikasa, el resto podrían ser sacrificables. Él mismo se encargaría luego de conseguirles el mejor abogado de ser necesario.

—Espero no llegar a eso —le dijo a su novio, palmeando su morena mejilla justo cuando Erwin dejó de hablar y regresó para reunirse con ellos.

—La policía ha dicho que vendrán enseguida, por lo que… no debemos tocar el cuerpo —terminó este, observando con azules ojos resignados como su porfiada esposa acababa de voltear a Kenny de espaldas, cruzándole los brazos sobre el pecho en una pose de descanso eterno.

—¿De verdad el tío está muerto? —preguntó la llorosa ángel Isabel, quien ahora parecía toda una castigadora celestial debido a su ensangrentada túnica blanca, producto de la chorreante nariz de Farlan.

—Bueno, digamos que está descansando —la consoló Hange, logrando que ahora fuese su madre la que dejase escapar un entrecortado gemido de dolor.

—La vida es efímera —concluyó Erwin, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho, totalmente ridículo en su disfraz de Peter Pan—. Por lo menos debemos alegrarnos de que Kenny tuvo una buena y feliz vida.

Al ver como Eren asentía ante las palabras de este, casi a punto de romper a llorar, y temiendo que pronto comenzaran a enumerar las poquísimas virtudes de Kenny en aquel seudovelorio, Levi mandó lo poco que quedaba de su paciencia al carajo.

—Oi, nada de comenzar a llorar por el viejo. Mi _tío_ —se corrigió al ver la llorosa mirada asesina que le lanzó su madre, quien era consolada por su prima—. No es como si Kenny solo hubiese estirado la pata porque sí, sino que lo asesinaron. Y el culpable sigue entre nosotros.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de hielo en pleno invierno, haciendo que todos lo observasen como si fuese el ser más cruel del mundo por romper así aquel perfecto momento de lamentaciones y sufrimiento; sin embargo en cuanto la mano de Eren se entrelazó con la suya, Levi supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, más cuando este sonrió al mirarlo.

—Su familia es rarísima, sabe.

—Ni que lo digas, mocoso —respondió, devolviéndole el gesto—. Ni que lo digas.

——o——

Como si su cumpleaños deseara recordarle que su vida era una mierda, la lluvia torrencial que comenzó a caer cuando se reunieron en la sala volvió aquella fiesta en una cosa todavía más tétrica.

Hange —que había cubierto a Kenny con una manta para que no tuviesen que verlo constantemente— corrió a sentarse en el regazo de Erwin, quien ocupaba una de las butacas gemelas de la habitación, lo mismo que Eren y él, hallándose ambos incómodamente apoltronados en aquel estrecho espacio. Por otro lado, Mikasa se sentaba en el sofá junto a su madre, así como también Isabel y Farlan, quien a su parecer no comprendía el maldito concepto de espacio personal, manteniéndose casi pegado a su progenitora.

—Bien —comenzó Levi, reacomodándose mejor en su asiento, porque Eren acababa de clavarle el codo en las costillas—. Farlan, explica lo que pasó una vez las luces se apagaron. ¿Por qué mataste a Kenny?

—¡¿Y por qué demonios asumes que fui yo?! —protestó enfadado este—. ¡Te recuerdo que estaba herido, bastardo!

—Por eso mismo —acotó—. Fue el viejo quien lo hizo.

—Tu tío, Levi —apostilló su madre, ante lo que él asintió, resignado.

—Mi tío te pegó el puñetazo, así que tenías derecho a estar enfadado con este.

—¡Pero no para matarlo! —intervino Isabel—. Farlan será algo idiota y muy mujeriego, pero no es malo.

—¡Eso mismo! ¿Quién demonios en su sano juicio mataría a alguien solo por eso? —prosiguió este.

—La gente comete atrocidades por menos —señaló Hange con su alegría de hada verde—. Quizás a Kenny le molestara que coqueteases siempre con su hermana.

La mirada asesina que Levi lanzó a esta, se vio interrumpida por la risilla de su madre, quien parecía haber olvidado sus penas ante la posibilidad de tener un pretendiente.

—Pero es que tanta sangre es sospechosa —señaló repentinamente Eren, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y negándose a soltarlo incluso cuando él lo pisó con saña.

—Eso es porque me choqué con la espalda de alguien y la nariz volvió a sangrarme. Luego, al intentar sujetarme, me agarré de algo, pero acabé estampado contra la pared —respondió Farlan.

—Ah… fui yo quien lo empujó —reconoció de mala gana Mikasa, observando con nada disimulado rencor como Eren lo abrazaba—; pero fue porque el idiota me jaló del cabello.

—No lo hice a propósito Mikasa, discúlpame —se apresuró a decir Farlan con una coqueta sonrisa, la cual murió en cuanto Isabel lo pellizcó furiosa.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿fuiste tú quien asesinó a nuestro tío?

Mikasa lo miró indignada.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera que iba a matar al tío Kenny, Levi?!

—Bueno, el viejo no dejaba de espantarte novios, y había amenazado a este mocoso tonto por tu culpa. Incluso yo habría pensado en deshacerme de él.

—¡Levi! —lo regañó su madre.

—¡¿Cómo que por mi culpa?! ¡Si fuiste tú quien me quitó a Eren! —se indignó esta.

—No te lo quité, el chico es gay.

—¡Eso da igual! Además, luego de que Farlan me jalara el cabello, acabé tropezando y cayendo al piso con alguien encima.

—¡Esa fui yo! —señaló alegremente Isabel, alzando su diminuta mano—. Alguien me pegó un codazo en el ojo y perdí el equilibrio. Casi me quedo tuerta.

—Lo siento mucho, Izzi. Temo haber sido yo quien te golpeó —se disculpó el bueno de Erwin, pareciendo absolutamente contrito—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tch, ¿podrían dejar de desviarse del asunto, joder? —protestó él.

—¡Levi, tu lenguaje! —lo regañó su madre.

—No se preocupe, él siempre es así —intervino Eren, dirigiéndose a su progenitora con una de sus beatificas sonrisas de buen chico, logrando que esta le sonriese a su vez antes de lanzarle a él una mirada de velada advertencia que prometía dolor.

—Ya, lo que sea —gruñó Levi—. Confiesa, Erwin, ¿mataste a Kenny?

—¡Levi! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que mi marido podría haber matado a tu tío?! —Pareciendo un hada furiosa, Hange se puso de pie—. ¡¿Y por qué no le preguntas lo mismo a Isabel?!

—Porque ella no fue. Me lo dice el corazón —se apresuró a responder él, esperando zanjar el asunto.

—Pero podría haberlo hecho —reconoció Izzi, alisando su ensangrentada túnica—. El tío golpeó a Farlan, así que estaba muy enfadada con él.

—Isabel —masculló él ante la poca cooperación de esta para salvarla, pero Eren pareció iluminarse al oírla.

—¡Eres realmente muy sincera, Isabel!

—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió esta—. Mi lema es ir siempre con la verdad por delante.

—Perfecto, ya tenemos una asesina confesa. Fin —dictaminó Hange, como si aquello solucionase todo.

—Solo lo dices para librar de culpa a Erwin —protestó Levi.

—Y tú solo para librar a Isabel, enano. Además, ¿por qué no interrogas a tu madre o a Eren? Ellos sí tenían motivos después de todo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué demonios iba mi madre a matar a su hermano? —se indignó.

—Ya sabes, por la herencia. Suele ser algo común en estos casos.

—¡Si hubiese una jodida herencia, cuatro ojos idiota! —replicó él—. El bastardo de Kenny solo tenía deudas, las cuales he tenido que ir pagando yo.

—Es verdad —reconoció Kuchel con pesar—. Pero, aun así, Kenny era muy buena persona.

Levi no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero prefirió callarse.

—Bueno, Kuchel queda libre por ahora, ¿pero Eren? —insistió Hange.

—El mocoso estuvo siempre conmigo —lo defendió él—. No solté nunca su mano.

El rostro de Hange se llenó de burla al oírlo, soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Esa mano era mía, enano! Con razón me pareció tan pequeña.

—Que te jodan, desgraciada.

—¡Levi, tu lenguaje!

—Ah… pero alguien realmente sí tomó mi mano —intervino Eren, pareciendo algo avergonzado.

—Supongo que fui yo, querido —se disculpó su madre con una sonrisa—. Oí a Farlan quejarse, así que pensé que volvía a sentirse mal.

—Aun me siento bastante mal, Kuchel. Quizás usted podría… ¡Auch, Izzi! —protestó este cuando la pelirroja chica volvió a darle un tremendo pellizco, el cual Levi agradeció mentalmente.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nadie aquí es culpable? —refunfuñó él—. Dudo que Kenny se asesinara solo, por muy idiota que fuese.

—¡Levi, no hables así de tu tío! —volvió a regañarlo Kuchel.

—Levi, dame un número del uno al cuatro —le pidió de pronto Hange, tecleando en su móvil.

—¿Cuatro? —respondió él, dudoso.

La expresión de pánico de su amiga dejó a todos sin aliento, haciendo que incluso a él se le helase la sangre en las venas.

—Levi —comenzó esta con tono lúgubre, enseñándoles la pantalla de su móvil, donde aparecía una carta del tarot—. Eres la muerte. ¡La muerte! Tú asesinaste a Kenny.

—¡Por supuesto que Levi no mataría a su tío! —lo defendió lealmente Eren, casi tirándolo al suelo al ponerse de pie para enfrentar al hada desquiciada de Hange—. Puede que él lo detestase y deseara hacerlo desaparecer, pero no lo hubiera matado así.

Antes de que pudiese decirle al mocoso que cerrara la puta boca de una vez, el grito de Isabel los alertó. Un grito de terror que se volvió colectivo cuando el cuerpo de Kenny se puso de pie cubierto por la manta, dejando escapar un gemido estertóreo antes de dirigirse con paso espectral hacia ellos.

——o——

—La mataré, lo juro. ¿A qué mente enferma se le ocurre hacernos pasar por esta mierda? —refunfuñó Levi, terminando de ponerse el disfraz que Hange le había dejado.

Eren, colocándose el alto sombrero de copa, se miró en el espejo del baño y encogió sus hombros.

—Supongo que Hange sí se portó mal al drogar a su tío para hacerlo pasar por muerto, y en verdad fue mala suerte que Farlan se chocara contra él, dejándolo lleno de sangre —reconoció—; pero no puede negar que ha sido un cumpleaños único, Levi. ¡Además, su tío sigue vivo!

—Supongo que sí debo alegrarme por eso —masculló su novio con desgana; no obstante, al ver la imagen de ambos reflejada en el espejo, sus labios se fruncieron con disgusto—. ¿Qué demonios se supone llevamos puesto, joder?

—Bueno, usted es el Conejo Blanco y yo el Sombrerero Loco de Alicia —respondió Eren, aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazar a este por la cintura—. Creo que se ve muy bien así.

—Me veo ridículo —gruñó Levi, quitándose las largas orejas—. Suelta, me cambiaré esta mierda.

—Si lo hace no iremos a juego —protestó Eren—. Y Hange se enfadará conmigo.

—¿Y te importa más el enfado de Hange que el mío? —inquirió Levi con fría letalidad.

—Claro que no —replicó él, liberándolo—. Aun así, no quiero que ella lo regañe. Estoy feliz de que usted tenga tan buenos amigos que lo quieran, ¿sabe? Y ahora también me tiene a mí.

La forma en que Levi lo miró, un poco meditativa, inmensamente avergonzada, hizo sonreír a Eren; sonrisa que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando —tras rebuscar en el bolsillo de su abrigo— este sacó un pequeño paquetito de regalo, el cual tendió en su dirección.

—Feliz Navidad, mocoso.

Sintiendo un nudo de emoción en la garganta, Eren le preguntó con incredulidad:

—¿Es para mí?

—Sí. No sé si te guste, pero pensé que sería bueno y… ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?! —le preguntó Levi alarmado, viendo que él había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Es que con los nervios de la fiesta olvidé su obsequio en casa! —admitió Eren, desconsolado.

—Joder, deja de lloriquear como un bebé. Ya luego me lo darás —le dijo este, entregándole su pañuelo.

Una vez abrió la cajita, Eren contempló la pulsera que allí descansaba, tan curiosa como bonita. Una pulsera formada por redondeadas piedrecillas de diferentes verdes teñidos con manchas rojizas sobre ellas, y la cual lo hizo sonrojarse profusamente cuando Levi tomó su mano izquierda para ponérsela.

—Es heliotropo, una de las piedras que te corresponden por nacimiento según Hange. Ella me aseguró que te daría protección, por eso la elegí.

Emocionado, Eren echó sus brazos al cuello de Levi para besarlo, notando de pronto una punzada en el pecho, la cual se convirtió de golpe en un dolor quemante que lo hizo gemir.

—Mi pecho se está quemando —le explicó a este, apresurándose a desabotonar la camisa y apartar su colgante para poder revisarse.

Sin embargo, la puerta del baño se abrió sin aviso alguno, dando paso a Hange —que llevaba el pastel de cumpleaños en las manos—, quien era seguida por todos los demás.

—Lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero creo que van a tener que dejar eso para después. Será mejor que apagues ahora mismo las velas, Levi, y que pidas un muy buen deseo. Vamos a necesitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó su novio, lleno de suspicacia.

—Que ha llegado la policía y nos esperan en el salón. Van a llevarnos a todos detenidos, así que cumplirás años en la cárcel.

—Eren —murmuró este al mirarlo, y a pesar de que él deseó asegurarle que aquello no era su culpa, tuvo que reconocer que quizá, solo quizá, lo fuese al menos un poquito.

Aun así, sonrió antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo cierto es que este capítulo llega con bastante retraso, porque era para mediados de mes, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no he podido retomar las actualizaciones hasta ahora. Aun así, aquí está la segunda y última parte de este cumpleaños tan extraño para Levi. Espero que la disfrutaran y al menos se riesen un poco con ella en todo su absurdo, que es la idea. Además, ya solo estamos a tres capítulos de acabar esta historia, así que queda nada para el final.  
> Un dato sobre el capítulo, es sobre la pulsera que Levi le obsequia a Eren. Esta está hecha de heliotropo, o piedra de sangre como también se le conoce. Esta variedad de mineral pertenece a la familia de los cuarzos y se caracteriza por ser de un color verde profundo salpicado de manchas rojas. Es una piedra sanadora y protectora, por lo que ayuda a cuidar la salud y alejar tanto el mal como las energías negativas; además, es una de las piedras representativas para los nativos de Aries, así que de allí la elección de Levi para ese obsequio. Ya ven, no quiere que nada malo le pase a Eren, aunque a él le sigan ocurriendo desgracias, jaja.  
> Y bueno, el siguiente capítulo llegará en menos de una semana, entre domingo y lunes, correspondiendo ya a los Acuario.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización será el capítulo 2 de Love in Four Seasons y será para mañana miércoles o el jueves. Luego de eso, correspondería el capítulos 7 de Tú + Yo = Allegro, también en esta semana, y el capítulo 40 de In Focus que espero también pueda ver la luz a final de mes o los primeros días del siguiente.   
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	12. (ACUARIO) AZUL PROFUNDO

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**(ACUARIO)**

**AZUL PROFUNDO**

****

**_Ahogarse… en un vaso de agua._ **

Nada más salir de la tienda, la puta décima tienda que visitaban esa tarde, Levi contempló el cielo oscuramente nuboso que presagiaba tormenta y maldijo para sí y cualquier divinidad que se estuviese riendo de él. Era increíble que alguien pensase que aquel era un buen día para celebrar un cumpleaños. Un buen día su culo.

Aun así, observando al chico que iba cogido de su mano —y el cual parecía a punto de estallar a causa del nerviosismo que lo embargaba—, parte de su malhumor se atemperó como por arte de magia. Era aterrador el poder que Eren parecía tener siempre sobre él, pensó. Ciertamente ese mocoso tonto y problemático era su debilidad y su ruina.

—Solo espero que a tu madre le guste el obsequio —dijo a su novio mientras quitaba los seguros del coche, deseoso por subir a este y guarecerse del frío.

—Ah, sí, yo también lo espero… —respondió Eren lacónicamente; tanto que Levi no pudo evitar sospechar.

—Oi, ¿cómo es eso de que lo esperas? ¿No me dijiste antes de que el condenado collar le gustaría? —Inclinándose hacia el asiento de su novio para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, lo miró ceñudo—. Joder, Jaeger, me has mentido.

—¡Claro que no! Tan solo es que mi seguridad es del setenta por ciento… Cuarenta —admitió Eren con las orejas enrojecidas ante su fría y escrutadora mirada—. Verá… lo que ocurre es que mi madre no suele ocupar muchas joyas, ¡pero eso no significa que no le gusten! Además, usted estaba ilusionado.

—¿Y eso que mierda importa? ¡Si no quiero el jodido collar para mí!

—Ah, quizá tenga algo de razón en eso; pero es que parecía tan infeliz al no hallar nada —le explicó—. Y no puede culparme, todo es cosa del día y su suerte. No quise decirle nada antes para no asustarlo, pero su horóscopo para hoy no es bueno. Acuario es quien rige, y siendo usted Capricornio…

—¿Vuelvo a ser el último? —preguntó Levi con resignación, sin decidirse del todo en creer esas tonterías o no.

—No, no, solo penúltimo —lo tranquilizó Eren con una sonrisa, como si aquello mejorara el asunto—. Y no se preocupe, por favor. Lo que mamá más desea es conocerlo, así que tenerlo en su fiesta será más que suficiente para ella.

Honestamente, Levi dudaba mucho que conocerlo a él fuese el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños para nadie, pero dado que el mocoso había tenido que soportar a su familia —e incluso pasar unas horas detenido en la estación de policía con ellos—, era justo que ahora fuese su turno de conocer a los padres de este. Carla Jaeger estaba de cumpleaños aquel tempestuoso viernes de enero, y que le hubiese pedido encarecidamente a su tonto hijo que lo llevase a la fiesta, era motivo más que suficiente para que Levi hiciese el esfuerzo de acompañarlo, aunque la idea lo aterrase.

—Si a tu madre no le gusta el puto obsequio, será culpa tuya, mocoso. Estás advertido —dijo a este, tirando de un rebelde mechón de castaño cabello que caía por su frente.

—Mamá no reclamará, créame; y si lo hace, prometo compensarlo muy bien después —le aseguró Eren, siendo todo sonrisa coquetamente sugestiva y peligrosos ojos verdeazulados al rodear su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo.

No obstante, justo cuando Levi estaba comenzando a pensar que besarse en un aparcamiento público no era del todo malo, los dedos del chico tiraron con saña de su cabello y un siseo de dolor fue audible.

—¿Otra vez te ha ocurrido? —preguntó preocupado a su novio, apartándose lo suficiente para poder verlo al rostro.

Eren asintió, sobando el centro de su pecho.

—Pero creo que no fue tan terrible como otras veces.

Él frunció los labios con molestia, sabedor de que este le estaba mintiendo. Llevaban todo un maldito mes con lo mismo; un mes completo rompiéndose la puta cabeza para encontrar respuesta al problema de Eren y sin hallar nada, joder.

—Debería haber sospechado que esta cosa traería problemas al tratarse de un consejo de Hange —protestó Levi, recorriendo con sus dedos la pulsera que había obsequiado al chico por Navidad—. Quizá deberías quitártela, mocoso.

—No —soltó de inmediato Eren, lleno de testarudez—. Usted me la obsequió, así que es mía; no puede quitármela. Además, Hange aseguro que todo se debe a que me estoy purificando.

—¿De la mala suerte?

—De la suya en realidad. Ella insiste en que toda lo que nos ha pasado es por culpa suya.

Meses atrás —y bajo otras circunstancias—, Levi habría protestado nada más oír semejante ridiculez; sin embargo, luego de todo lo que había vivido junto a Eren, la mala suerte ya casi le parecía una ciencia exacta.

Demonios, ¿cómo era posible que en menos de un año perdiera de un plumazo su tranquila y escéptica vida?, se preguntó desconcertado. Aun así, ahora tenía al chico junto a él, y eso al menos compensaba todo lo demás.

—Pues esperemos que esa cuatro ojos demente tenga razón —dijo a Eren, inclinándose para dejar otro beso sobre sus labios y posar una mano sobre su pecho, intentando aliviar parte de su dolor.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la suave y cálida lana del suéter, notando la dureza del colgante y la piel debajo, una sensación extraña recorrió la mano de Levi.

Oyó a Eren inspirar profundo y apretar los labios, pero antes de poder preguntarle si volvía a dolerle, el fuertísimo impacto tras el coche los lanzó de cabeza el uno contra el otro.

Joder con su suerte de mierda.

——o——

—No quiero entrar. Quizá deberíamos dejar esto para otro día.

Contemplando al asustado mocoso que acababa de bajar del coche, tan aterrado como un hámster tembloroso, Levi tuvo la leve tentación de darle una colleja para meterle algo de valor en el cuerpo, pero se contuvo. El enrojecido bulto en la frente de Eren no era poca cosa, y lo cierto era que él no estaba mucho mejor. Temía que de seguir golpeándolo, las neuronas funcionales que este poseía acabasen colapsando, ¿y qué sería de ellos entonces? El chico como un ser medianamente pensante era complicado de llevar; idiotizado, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Es el jodido cumpleaños de tu madre, dudo mucho que se tome a bien que no asistas —soltó, sujetando la bolsa con su obsequio.

Eren gimoteó bajito.

—Pero, ¿si le decimos que tuvimos un accidente? Eso sería verdad, ¿no? Mire como quedó su coche.

Al recordar el incidente que acababan de sufrir una hora atrás, Levi sintió como la tensión volvía a bajársele a cero. No solo habían pasado un susto terrible debido al impacto que produjo el otro coche chocando contra el suyo, sino que Eren y él terminaron contusionados, adoloridos y enfadados cuando el maldito culpable se dio a la fuga nada más verlo bajarse. Si volvía a encontrar alguna vez a aquel bastardo, le haría desear no haber nacido jamás, se prometió.

—Pues demasiado tarde, mocoso; ya nos han visto —señaló, indicándole la puerta de la casa donde una mujer morena y de largo cabello negro acababa de hacer acto de aparición, apresurándose a salir para ir a recibirlos con una sonrisa en el rostro que a Levi se le hizo inmensamente familiar.

—Eren, ¿por qué han demorado tanto en…? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! —preguntó la mujer, Carla seguramente, pasando sus dedos con preocupación por la frente de su hijo; dedos que de repente agarraron con saña la oreja del chico, acompañados de un ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Te has metido en una pelea, Eren?!

—¡Mamá, no! ¡Suelta, déjame! —protestó su novio, intentando liberarse—. ¡Claro que no tuve una pelea! ¡Nos chocaron en el coche!

Los ojos ambarinos de Carla se abrieron llenos de pánico al oírlo.

—¿Un accidente de coche? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Hay que llamar inmediatamente a tu padre y…!

—No es necesario que se preocupe, señora Jaeger. No fue nada demasiado grave —intervino Levi, intentando calmarla.

Recordando que él también se encontraba allí, Carla soltó finalmente a su díscolo hijo, volviéndose en su dirección con una abochornada sonrisa.

—Levi, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, sonriendo todavía más cuando él asintió—. Realmente me alegra mucho, muchísimo que hayas podido venir. Eren nos ha hablado tanto de ti que ansiábamos conocerte.

—Tanto que me coaccionaste para traerlo hoy a la fiesta —masculló el chico por lo bajo mientras sobaba su oreja, no captando el peligro hasta que su madre lo miró amenazante, haciéndolo callar en el acto.

El resto de la presentación —gracias al Cielo— fue mucho menos caótica, con Carla agradeciéndole a Levi por su obsequio y visita, e invitándolos a pasar mientras esperaban a que llegasen el resto de los invitados.

La madre de Eren era agradable y parecía realmente encantada de por fin poder conocerlo, por lo que sin darse cuenta de cómo, Levi comenzó a sentirse extrañamente cómodo en su presencia, algo muy poco habitual para él; aun así, supuso que el enorme parecido que esta compartía con su hijo influía, y por ello le resultaba tan familiar.

—¿Y papá dónde está? —preguntó Eren a su madre, mientras terminaban de sacar algunas cosas desde la cocina hacia el patio, donde estaba la piscina y se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

—Tuvo una urgencia médica a la que acudir, pero prometió no demorar mucho; él también tiene muchas ganas de conocer a Levi —le aseguró a su hijo antes de volver a posar su atención en él—. Por cierto, Levi, ¿sabes que me resultas muy familiar?

La llamada del timbre interrumpió la explicación de Carla, por lo que esta se disculpó mientras iba a abrir a los nuevos invitados, dándolo a ambos un ínfimo instante de falsa paz que duró hasta que vieron a estos y él estuvo a punto de morir atragantado por té.

—Oh, joder, ¿qué demonios hacen Mikasa y mi madre aquí? —masculló por lo bajo a su novio, quien lo observó con sus enormes y verdes ojos lechuciles.

—¡No lo sé! Supongo que mamá habrá invitado a Mikasa porque es mi amiga, ya que también vendrán Armin y su abuelo; pero su madre…

Al ver como Kuchel saludaba efusivamente a la madre de Eren, tal como si ambas se conociesen de toda la vida, una idea terrible asaltó a Levi, haciéndole temer la razón de aquella visita.

—Son amigas. Tú madre y la mía son amigas —soltó en un susurro aterrado a su novio, intentando llevárselo lejos de allí—. Pero, ¿cómo demonios no conocías a mi madre de antes, mocoso?

—¿Y cómo demonios no conocía usted a la mía? —replicó Eren con mordacidad, sobando su muñeca adolorida—. No entre en pánico, por favor; debe haber otra explicación para esto. Además, ¿tan terrible sería que ya se conocieran? Eso nos evitaría muchos problemas, ¿sabe?

Tras pensarlo un poco, Levi tuvo que reconocer que Eren tenía razón. Si la relación de ambos se convertía en algo más serio en un futuro, que sus respectivas familias se llevasen bien sería importante; mucho. No era que él ya estuviese planeando su vida con el chico, claro que no; joder, si ni siquiera sabía si lograría sobrevivir un mes más, pero la perspectiva no era mala y…

—¡Eren!

La voz de Mikasa, clara como una sirena en medio de tanto jaleo, llamó la atención de las otras dos mujeres sobre ellos, quienes al verlos juntos sonrieron como si acabasen de ganar un premio.

—Ya es tarde para huir —le advirtió el mocoso, tomando su mano fuertemente para asegurarse de que él no lo dejase en la estacada—. Le prometo que una vez mi padre llegue y lo salude, nos marchamos.

—¿Y eso tardará mucho?

—No estoy seguro. Supongo que lo que dure el paciente —admitió el chico con una juguetona sonrisa, la que a pesar de todo aceleró su corazón.

—Eren, ¿por qué no has devuelto mis llamadas? —preguntó Mikasa nada más llegar junto a ellos, lanzando luego una mirada rencorosa a Levi—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

—Soy el novio de este mocoso, ¿lo has olvidado? —replicó, enseñando sus manos unidas y sintiéndose infinitamente satisfecho ante el enfado celoso de su prima.

—Novio —dijo esta con desprecio—. Aún no puedo creer que fueras capaz de engatusar a Eren para que saliese contigo.

—Bueno… técnicamente fui yo el que le pidió salir; y no fue nada fácil, Mikasa —lo defendió el mocoso, logrando que su amiga abriese la boca como un pez a punto de morir; pez que fue salvado con la oportuna llegada de las madres de ambos.

—Levi, ¿así que es el hijo de Carla con quien estás saliendo? —le dijo su madre en cuanto llegó a su lado, besándolo en la mejilla para saludarlo—. Con razón Eren me resultaba tan familiar. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Bueno, pues a mí me sorprendió que ustedes se conocieran —masculló él.

La madre de Eren rio al oírlo.

—Es que solo hace una semana atrás Kuchel y yo nos reencontramos en una librería, ¿verdad?

Su madre asintió, igual de sonriente.

—Antes de mudarnos a Stohess, Carla y yo trabajábamos juntas. De hecho, conocí a Eren cuando era apenas un bebé, ¡y tú también Levi! Siempre lo hacías llorar tanto.

—Aún sigue haciéndolo… a veces —admitió Eren contento, comprendiendo que acababa de meter la pata al ver las miradas de conmiseración que las tres mujeres le lanzaron.

—Pero también era bueno contigo en algunas ocasiones, cariño —lo consoló Carla—. De hecho, Eren, el colgante que siempre usas te lo obsequió Levi cuando cumpliste un año.

La palabra «colgante» hizo que su cerebro inmediatamente se activara, lanzando una mirada a su novio, a la pulsera que le había obsequiado por Navidad y al famoso colgante de llave que jamás se quitaba; algo similar a lo que debió pensar Eren, porque nada más llevarse la mano al pecho, un estremecimiento lo recorrió; uno que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un alto y castaño hombre de gafas que hizo su entrada al patio de la casa, sonriendo al verlos.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ocurrió que tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el coche y…

—¡Tú, bastardo! —soltó Levi, logrando que el padre del mocoso, Grisha, abriera los ojos con espanto al reconocerlo—. ¡Te haré pagar por lo de mi coche, desgraciado!

El cielo, igualando su furia, tronó y un aguacero épico cayó sobre ellos sin darles tiempo a escapar. Él se lanzó contra el otro hombre para arreglar cuentas, pero resbaló debido a la lluvia y Eren —que intentó sujetarlo—, terminó cayendo a la piscina congelada, arrastrándolo consigo.

Y en medio de aquel profundo azul de agua gélida, con el mocoso riendo y tiritando a más no poder, Levi maldijo la mala suerte de Eren o, mejor dicho, la mala suerte que al parecer él le había obsequiado a Eren tiempo atrás.

Qué cosa jodida era el destino y sus misteriosos designios, pensó. Putos, putos astros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Y seguidamente, les deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a todos los acuarios que haya por aquí, ya sea que hayan cumplido o estén por cumplir añitos en estos días. Espero que este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer esté lleno de cosas buenas, de momentos divertidos, nuevos aprendizajes, mucho amor y salud. Para todos ustedes, un enorme abrazo y ¡muy, muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> Y por lo demás, lamento este pequeño retraso en la actualización de este capítulo, pero lamentablemente el calor del verano me hace ir más lenta y no pasar tanto tiempo frente al pc. Aun así, espero que este les gustase, aunque creo que fue más aclaratorio que divertido. Zodiaco ya está a solo dos capítulos de finalizar, así que ha llegado el momento de atar cabos en esta historia tan absurda, jaja.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que en estos días subiré el capítulo 40 de In Focus, el 6 de Tú + Yo = Allegro, el 3 de Love in Four Season y para el domingo 14, una historia por San Valentín. Todo para el fandom de SnK.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	13. (PISCIS) TODOS LOS PECES DEL MAR

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**(PISCIS)**

**TODOS LOS PECES DEL MAR**

****

**_Como pez en el agua._ **

Tras observar por décima vez el álbum de fotografías, Eren, frunciendo disgustado el ceño, miró a Levi que en ese momento terminaba de alistarse frente al espejo.

Notando como la molestia se le escapaba por todos lados debido a lo guapo que el otro le parecía, acabó rondando frustrado en la cama de este, dándose bofetadas mentales.

—Oi, mocoso tonto, ¿qué mierda pasa ahora contigo? —le preguntó su novio, volviéndose hacia él—. ¡Deja de desordenarlo todo, joder!

—¡Es que aún no supero que no me reconociera! —explotó finalmente Eren, enseñándole una fotografía con él de bebé, siendo sostenido por un muy enfadado Levi de casi quince años—. ¡Míreme, si estoy igual!

—¡Igual y una mierda, Jaeger! —replicó el otro con testarudez—. Partiendo por el hecho de que ahora al menos tienes dientes y ya no babeas como una puta regadera. No, olvida eso que dije. Lo sigues haciendo cuando duermes, puaj.

—Sepa que usted no es mucho mejor durmiendo. El otro día me pateó y me tiró de la cama, ¡me desperté tumbado en el piso, tiritando! Pero no le dije nada para no hacerlo sentir mal. —Volviendo a enseñarle la fotografía, insistió—: Concéntrese y mírela bien, por favor. ¿Ahora sí me recuerda?

Ya fuese por resignación o solo para darle en el gusto, Levi se sentó en la cama junto a él y tomó la fotografía de la discordia entre sus pálidos dedos.

Luego de observarla unos minutos con absoluta concentración, acabó por negar.

—Lo siento mocoso, mi cerebro de adolescente te ha bloqueado.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —volvió a protestar él.

—¿Porque por qué me iba a fijar yo en una cosa llorona y babeante que exigía constantemente cuidados y atención? —soltó su novio con acidez; no obstante, una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios al mirarlo—. Oh, pero si sigues siendo igual. Ahora ya veo el parecido.

La respuesta de Eren fue jalarlo de un brazo y echársele encima, pero nada más hacer aquello, la cama crujió y se hundió hacia un lado, por lo que los dos acabaron tirados sobre el enmoquetado piso, siendo todo un desastre de miembros adoloridos.

—Joder con tu suerte de mierda, mocoso.

—Con la suya querrá decir. No me eche culpas que no me corresponden, por favor —replicó él, notando ya el ligero pinchazo de dolor que a veces parecía embargarlo cuando la mala suerte se ponía en acción.

Percibiendo aquello como siempre lo hacía, Levi lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo por los hombros y apoyando la barbilla en su castaña cabeza, dejando un beso allí.

—Lamento no recordarte, Eren —le dijo con aquella sinceridad desprovista de toda filosa acidez que él ya había aprendido a distinguir—. Sin embargo, puedo prometerte que ahora, pasara lo que pasase, jamás me olvidaría de ti. Nunca.

Quizá porque, como le señaló Levi, en ese aspecto no había cambiado en absoluto, Eren sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de emoción al oírlo, sabiendo que este se lo decía absolutamente en serio.

Pronto se cumpliría ya un año de conocerlo, o reencontrarlo, mejor dicho. Un año en el que la vida de ambos había cambiado prácticamente del cielo a la tierra debido a su mala suerte que, según Hange, provenía de Levi en realidad. Un año de aprender a conocerse, aceptarse y adaptarse el uno al otro, porque así como algunos tenían un hilo rojo o dorado para atarlos a sus almas gemelas, ellos tenían, bueno, mala suerte; una que, a pesar de todo, él no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Lo está prometiendo —advirtió, abrazándose más a Levi—. Si en algún momento vuelve a olvidarse de mí, lo haré recordarme aunque sea a la fuerza.

—Tch, esperemos nunca tener que llegar a ese punto, mocoso. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes desgracias para toda una vida.

Eren solo pudo reír al oírlo, pero secretamente también deseé que aquello nunca pasara.

——o——

—No puedo creer que finalmente estemos aquí —dijo a su novio, completamente nervioso. Tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado, Eren se echó un par de palomitas a la boca, masticándolas a toda prisa—. Tengo miedo. No dejo de imaginar que algo malo nos va a ocurrir. Esta es la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos con las entradas que le obsequió Hange. Beba con cuidado, por favor, no quiero que se vaya a ahogar. Hoy su horóscopo decía que debía tener precaución con el agua, ¿sabe? Rige Piscis, y siendo usted Capricornio…

—Oi, mocoso, cierra la boca de una vez. Deja de dar ideas —lo reprendió Levi, bebiendo a propósito de su botella de agua—. Temo que mi nivel de estrés está al límite, joder. Nunca en mi puta vida imaginé que venir a ver una película de mierda podría llegar a ser tan angustiante.

Él asintió, dándole la razón, sintiéndose aliviado al contemplar a su alrededor y comprobar que las butacas del cine no estaban todas llenas, sino al contrario.

Intentando minimizar los daños en caso de que o bien la sala se incendiara, se derrumbara, se inundara, o cualquier otra desgracia posible, su novio y él habían elegido una película que llamase poco la atención; después de todo, se recordó Eren, tratándose de la mala suerte uno nunca podía ser lo suficientemente precavido.

Aun así, se sentía dichoso por aquella cita de sábado con Levi. Tras haber acabado con éxito el proyecto de Farlan, ambos habían decidido celebrarlo pasando todo el fin de semana juntos para relajarse. Las entradas de Hange tan solo habían sido un plus a sus planes, luego de que él las encontrara la noche anterior en el escritorio de su novio, y este sugiriera que lo intentaran nuevamente. La doceava vez debía ser la vencida, ¿no?

Estar por primera vez en el cine junto a Levi, tomados de la mano mientras en la pantalla los zombis destruían sin piedad el planeta y acababan sangrientamente con la humanidad, fue lo más romántico que Eren había hecho en mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recordó las desgracias que les podían ocurrir de forma inminente, hasta que los créditos comenzaron y las luces se encendieron.

—Lo hicimos —dijo sin aliento, mirando a su novio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Levi, realmente pudimos venir al cine, utilizar las entradas malditas de Hange y ver la película sin que ocurriese nada malo. ¡Estoy tan contento!

Emocionado, Eren echó sus brazos al cuello de este y lo besó con euforia. Tras responder a su beso, Levi le dio un par de cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda antes de mirarlo con seriedad.

—No cantes victoria hasta que salgamos de aquí, mocoso. Contigo he aprendido a no bajar la guardia hasta el último momento; joder, si cuando mejor estamos, peor resultan las cosas. Además, aún nos queda el resto de la tarde.

—Pero superamos el primer nivel —añadió él, contento.

—¿Qué piensas que es esto, Jaeger? ¿Un videojuego?

La risa de Levi tomándole el pelo debería haber picado el orgullo de Eren al menos un poquito, pero al ver como este lo contemplaba con la cabeza apoyada contra la butaca, por completo diferente al hombre que lo recibió por primera vez cuando entró a trabajar a la compañía, ni siquiera pudo quejarse.

Su viaje había comenzado con aguas turbulentas, pero estas habían mutado hasta ser agradablemente plácidas, incluso con todos sus problemas. Y Eren, que había pensado que no duraría ni un año en aquel trabajo con aquel hombre, allí estaba, pensando que si fuese por Levi y el amor que compartían, ni siquiera le importaría terminar ahogándose.

Una pésima elección de pensamientos, se dijo segundos después, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su novio y él quedaron empapados de pies a cabeza.

——o——

—Ya sabía yo que alguna desgracia ocurriría —soltó Levi tras acabar de vestirse, en los baños del centro comercial, con la ropa que se vieron obligados a comprar para poder continuar con aquella cita.

—Pero al menos logramos ver la película —insistió alegremente Eren.

—Lo hicimos, sí. Y nos deshicimos de esas entradas de mierda. Estoy seguro de que Hange las había amalditado o algo así.

La risa del chico, alta y clara como siempre, calmó en parte su malhumor, haciéndolo sonreír a su vez. Era curioso, se dijo Levi, como sin darse cuenta apenas, aquel condenado y tonto mocoso se había convertido en una parte tan fundamental de su vida.

Tirando un poco su sentido común por la borda —y aprovechando que estaban solos—, se acercó hasta el chico para agarrarlo de la pechera de su camiseta, obligándolo a inclinarse para besarlo; no obstante, antes de cumplir su objetivo, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, haciendo que los lechuciles ojos de Eren se llenaran de pánico.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué está llorando Armin?!

Nada más volverse, Levi comprobó que su novio tenía razón. El rubio amigo de este se hallaba con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, mientras que el alto idiota de Kirstein lo sujetaba por un hombro, de seguro intentando darle consuelo.

—¡Eren, han secuestrado a Annie! —lloriqueó Armin.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Annie?! ¡¿ _Tu_ Annie?!

—¿Cuál otra va a ser, bastardo? ¿Cuántas Annies crees que tiene Armin? ¡Si a duras penas logró conseguirse esa! —replicó Jean; al ver la comprometedora posición en que ellos dos estaban, entrecerró sus castaños ojos y les preguntó, lleno de sospecha—: ¿Acaso ustedes estaban… ya saben?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Eren, ruborizándose—. Es una larga historia. ¿Y cómo es que secuestraron a Annie?

—No lo tenemos seguro —explicó Armin, intentando secarse las lágrimas—. Es que solo, ¡desapareció, Eren! Estábamos en la librería, y yo me entretuve viendo unos libros, ¡y luego ella ya no estaba!

—Oi, mocoso, ¿no la habrás simplemente cabreado y esta decidió largarse? —preguntó Levi, ya cansado de todo ese drama.

—¡Annie no es así! —la defendió este.

—Pero de allí a que la secuestraran… —comenzó Eren con cierta duda.

Levi, por su parte, no pudo más que darle la razón. Conociendo a la chica, era más probable que ella le hubiese dado una paliza a su «secuestrador» antes de que este pudiese hacer nada.

—Oi, Arlert, ¿no has probado a llamarla al móvil?

—Lo hice, ¡y está apagado! Annie jamás apaga su móvil; nunca. Además, teníamos entradas para ir al acuario.

—Por eso le dije a Armin, cuando me llamó, que lo más probable era que la hubiesen secuestrado —añadió Jean, como si aquella hipótesis hubiese resuelto los misterios del universo.

Qué razón tenía aquel viejo refrán sobre que Dios los criaba, pero era cosa del Diablo juntarlos, pensó Levi; aquellos tres idiotas eran tal para cual. Aun así, al recordar que él llevaba meses saliendo con uno de esos idiotas, ya no le pareció tan divertido.

—¿Y si la abdujeron los extraterrestres? —soltó Eren, siendo todo verdes ojos enormes y aterrados—. El otro día en la televisión…

Cansado ya de ese sinsentido, y deseoso por hacer desaparecer a ese par de idiotas entrometidos arruinadores de citas, Levi suspiró con resignación y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Tch, paren con su escándalo de una jodida vez. ¡Nada de secuestros, nada de abducciones alienígenas ni ninguna mierda más! Haremos las cosas como se deben para encontrar a esa mocosa problemática.

—¿Dar aviso a la policía? —cuestionó Armin.

—No, trío de mocosos descerebrados. —Tomando la mano de Eren, tiró de este para sacarlo de allí—. Acercarnos al Centro de Ayuda para pedir que la llamen.

——o——

Sintiéndose cansado como pocas veces, Levi se dejó caer en la banca al lado de Eren, contemplando el enorme acuario cilíndrico con peces frente a ellos, sin ver ninguno en realidad.

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que aparte de ellos no quedaba casi nadie más en el recinto, pero dado que Armin les había obsequiado las entradas, Eren se obstinó en recorrerlo todo, y él no tuvo corazón para negarle el capricho.

El desastre de la desaparición-secuestro-abducción de Annie, lamentablemente no se solucionó tan fácil como Levi había esperado en un principio, dejándolo —aunque le doliese admitirlo— casi al mismo nivel que el trio de tontos que habían entrado en pánico en primer lugar.

Al final, todo había terminado en que Annie, queriendo darle una sorpresa a su novio, aprovechó que este se hallaba distraído para salir un momento fuera, deseando comprarle un cactus enano que remplazara el que en su momento Eren asesinó, meses atrás. Con lo que ella no contó, fue con el hecho de que acabaría resbalando de las escaleras, aturdiéndose y rompiendo su móvil en el accidente, por lo que ellos solo pudieron encontrarla un par de horas después, cuando llamaron al hospital.

Realmente, se dijo Levi con preocupación, la mala suerte de Eren era como una peligrosísima onda expansiva.

—Oi, mocoso, llevo pensando esto ya un tiempo, pero, ¿por qué no te has quitado el puto colgante que te regalé? —le preguntó con sinceridad—. Sabes que esa cosa es la que te está dando mala suerte, ¿verdad?

Llevando la mano hasta el dichoso objeto, Eren lo sujetó con fuerza, como si desease protegerlo de él y sus malas intenciones.

—No lo haga sonar como si hubiera querido maldecirme de pequeño, por favor, porque no lo hizo, ¿verdad? —Al ver que él tardaba un poco en responder, sus verdes ojos de lechuza se abrieron con espanto—. ¡¿Quiso deshacerse de mí cuando era un bebé?!

—Tch, claro que no, mocoso dramático. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, joder?

—Su silencio fue más largo de lo normal, resultando sospechoso. Además, antes ha dicho que no me recordaba, por lo que perfectamente podría haber intentado matarme en ese entonces. Ya dejó claro que no le gustaban los bebés.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Levi pasó una mano por su cuello para atraerlo, pegando su frente con la suya para mirarlo así a los ojos, los cuales lucían de un verdeazulado oscurecidos debido a la tenue luz azul que repletaba todo el lugar.

—Sea cual sea el motivo por el que te di ese condenado colgante en el pasado, dudo que haya sido para hacerte daño, Eren, por muy insoportable que fueras. Y aunque no nos ha traído más que problemas, al menos nos volvió a reunir, a pesar de que encontrarte habría sido tan difícil como hallar un pececillo en medio de todos los peses del mar. —Sonriendo apenas, dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios—. Solo quiero que estés seguro y feliz.

—Lo estoy. Con usted lo estoy —le dijo este, echándole los brazos al cuello y haciendo sentir a Levi la descarga eléctrica, la que fue seguida por un chasquido, antes de que el agua comenzara a salpicarlos.

Y así, viendo como el estanque frente a ellos empezaba a filtrar agua cual si fuese una cascada, siendo el perfecto y desastroso final para aquella cita, Levi tuvo que reconocer que, aunque lo odiase, el puto horóscopo había tenido la razón.

Que le diesen a los astros y sus predicciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es felicitar a todos los piscianos que ya hayan cumplido o cumplan añitos durante este mes. Deseo que este nuevo año que comienzan a recorrer les llegue lleno de cosas buenas, aprendizaje y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y un enorme abrazo a la distancia, así que, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños!  
> Esta vez el capítulo llega un poquito antes de lo previsto, debido a que este mes de febrero es cortito, y con él, ya solo queda un capítulo para poner fin a la historia, así que el próximo 30 de marzo, ya despedimos a Zodiaco después de un año.  
> Como siempre, espero que el capítulo les divirtiera al menos un poquito, lo que siempre es la idea con esta historia; conseguir que se puedan reír. Ya ha quedado también claro que el colgante de Eren, que le obsequió Levi de pequeño, es la causa de la mala suerte, así que ya en la próxima entrega se sabrá que sucederá con eso.  
> Un dato bobo y aparte, es que lo sucedido con el acuario cilíndrico que terminó rompiéndose y mojando a Eren y Levi, lo tomé de una noticia real. En Moscú, Rusia, realmente existe un acuario de esas características que acabó teniendo esa suerte, y cuando comencé a dar forma a esta historia, me dije, ¿por qué no? Y aquí estamos.  
> Aprovecho también para disculparme por el retraso en responder mensajes. Ha pasado que llevo una semanas algo lenta por cosas de salud, así que en cuanto pueda iré poniéndome al día con todo, como siempre.   
> Igualmente, para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que como ya había decidido que los domingos serían días de actualización, en un ratito más se estarán subiendo los capítulos 4 de Love in Four Seasons y el 2 de Pide un Deseo. Quería tener listo el 14 de La Joya de la Corona, pero no se pudo, así que ese pasará para el domingo siguiente con el 41 de In Focus, el 5 de Love in Four Seasons y, si puedo, el 8 de Tú + Yo = Allegro, que ya sería el final por allí.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre, siempre, son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
